El Problema
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Lo tenía todo para ser feliz, era bella, tenía una familia que la amaba, estaba destinada a la felicidad, pero todo se desvaneció. Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de mi hermana, y prometí vengarla, haré justicia por mis propias manos, sólo sé el nombre de aquel maldito asesino: Gohan, juro que pagará, como que me llamo Videl Satán. CONTINUACIÓN DE "MI PRIMER AMOR". [Terminado]
1. Gris

**Disclaimer : **_Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #1: _Gris_

* * *

El sol entregaba sus primeros rayos solares y la luz primigenia permitía a penas distinguir lo que dentro de aquel cuarto había. Formas difusas y colores en contraste era lo que se distinguía con mayor precisión. Todo se hallaba en descanso. Solo aquel muchacho, a paso sigiloso se encaminaba hacia la ventana. Al abrirla sintió como una suave pero gélida brisa le anticipaba lo que encontraría allí afuera. Un rápido examen a la habitación antes de partir, le permitió constatar que su pequeño hermano se hallaba preso del más profundo de los sueños, una serena sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces, de manera imperceptible y sin vacilación se escabulló por la ventana.

Inició un vuelo lento. La instancia que lo hacía abandonar secretamente su hogar a tan tempranas horas, no era motivo de entusiasmo para él, más bien lo opuesto. El tiempo había pasado. Los días no tardaron en convertirse en meses y los meses, en años. Así fue como el angustiante dolor de la pérdida mutó por resignación a la ausencia, y esta a consuelo de lo inevitable. Aquel fue el sendero recorrido por su padecer tras la eterna partida de quien fuera su única novia. Recorrido, que si bien logró apaciguar la melancolía de Gohan, hubo algo que tres años no habían logrado extinguir: el recuerdo. Fue así como, a la conmemoración de un nuevo año de la muerte de Meiko, el muchacho, queriendo reencontrarse con la existencia de la chica, visitó el lugar donde compartió con ella uno de los momentos más gratos. Aquel árbol, que en otra época había llamado su atención por áureo de sus hojas; hoy parecía mimetizarse con el ambiente gris de aquella estación del año. El cielo, oscurecido por las nubes próximas a derramar lluvia, la brisa que hacía desplazarse con vehemencia a las mismas nubes y la tierra que oscurecida por la humedad adaptaba tonalidades oscuras; todo aquello hacía de la atmósfera un triste paisaje en blanco y negro. Sin duda aquella imagen no hacía más que reanimar en Gohan la convicción de las bondades que le había otorgado el pasado en contraste con lo que era su vida en el presente. Tal como lo que lo rodeaba, su mundo parecía estar en gris.

En su mente, ahora se aglomeraban en desorden los más puros recuerdos que tenía de aquella joven. Muchos de ellos pertenecían a aquellos pequeños detalles que en su momento, parecían no tener relevancia, eran lo que hacían sonreír ahora involuntariamente a Gohan. Ademanes, diálogos triviales y cotidianidades; todo aquello como difusos resabios que atesoraba con aprehensión y abierta hostilidad a su mayor enemigo: el olvido.

Ahora estaba allí parado frente a aquel gran árbol, su mirada vagó hasta aquel día en que aquel lugar había sido un motivo de alegría.

 _La muchacha seguía riendo aquella pequeña esfera de energía, muy pronto llegó al final del bosque, donde esperaba Gohan con su apariencia normal bajo un árbol de hojas doradas, feliz de ver a la muchacha._

— _¡Gohan!— exclamó divertida la chica de ojos grises mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el muchacho— ¡Aquí estabas!— añadió mientras abrazaba tiernamente al muchacho de ojos negros._

— _Meiko, pensé que irías por la derecha ¿Por qué fuiste por la izquierda?— preguntó curioso Gohan._

— _Porque te quiero tal cual eres, no necesitas transformarte en supersaiyajin ni cambiar tu apariencia, te quiero así— respondió mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del muchacho, éste sonrió admirado por la respuesta de la muchacha._

— _Meiko, yo quería decirte, si acaso tu quisieras ser mi novia— preguntó Gohan mientras buscaba tímido la mirada de la muchacha, esta se alejó levemente del muchacho buscando su rostro, entonces sonriendo, lo besó repentinamente, el muchacho correspondió de inmediato — Eso quiere decir…— dijo tras alejarse de la muchacha._

— _Acepto, si quiero ser tu novia— respondió sonriendo, entonces bajo aquel árbol dorado, sellaron su compromiso de amor con un beso alborozado, por saberse ahora novios._

En aquel entonces el futuro era tan prometedor. No había nada que pudiera poner en cuestión aquello, el avance del tiempo no parecía hacer más que acumular buenos momentos que aumentaría entre ellos el mutuo sentimiento. Sin embargo, aquella adición a la vez, traía un secreto e inevitable doble filo.

 _Gohan se hallaba cercano a las montañas Paos, voló cargando el cuerpo de la chica, hasta aquel lugar donde le pidió ser su novia. Bajo aquel árbol de eternas hojas doradas, el muchacho silente, aferraba a Meiko, abrazaba a la chica como si aquello le fuera a devolver la vida. Esperanzado esperaba ver aquel destello gris que inocente y cálido, le decía silenciosamente lo mucho que le amaba, el perfume que caracterizaba a la muchacha permanecía ligeramente en sus cabellos, Gohan lo inhalaba viajando a aquellos días donde mientras tenía a la chica entre sus brazos podía sentir aquel aroma, acarició con pesadumbre su rostro pálido, muy pronto llegó hasta sus labios, impedidos de emitir esa sonrisa dulce que tanto había cautivado al "Chico Saiyajin", como en las últimas ocasiones solía llamarle traviesamente, ahora no quedaba nada de ello._

Aquel fugaz viaje a la felicidad prontamente acabó, para aterrizar en el despiadado suelo de la realidad. El cual parecía vociferar que de la muchacha no quedaba más que la evocación mental. Su semblante no tardó en mutar junto con su regreso a la realidad. Y es que, esta no se conformaba con arrebatarle los dulces recuerdos que del ayer conservaba, sino que además, le hacía reavivar su sentimiento de culpa. Un _"_ _no debí abandonarte"_ seguido de un " _lo siento"_ era parte del mea culpa que acababa con la auto sentencia _"fue mi culpa"._

Unas incipientes lágrimas recorrieron lenta y tortuosamente el rostro del joven, llanto que fue acompañado por las que ahora derramaba el firmamento, como único cómplice de su pesar. Una tormenta se anunciaba, y Gohan debió abandonar aquel sitio para regresar al hogar.

* * *

Allí iba de nuevo. Como cada día, caminaba por inercia. Sus pasos ya se repetían como acto mecánico. Suponía que era algo normal, al fin y al cabo hacía ese recorrido a diario, y podría surcarlo incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Pero había algo que en medio de su abstracción de lo que si era consciente, y era esa sensación de caminar en la nada. Su mente viajante, erraba a lo remoto, aquello que solo podía encontrar en los registros de su memoria. Su mirada apagada ignoraba que sus pensamientos la hacían anular todo lo que la rodeaba. Las personas que iban y venían en su misma senda, los automóviles que con sus rugientes motores circulaban por las calles, aquella fila de árboles que dejaban ir a las últimas hojas que de sus ramas pendían; no había nada que capturara su atención en el ambiente. Es más, quisiera no tener que estar en medio de ellos.

Sus añoranzas parecían consolarse en breves pasajes de antaño que desfilaban en su mente. En ella veía a su padre riendo feliz mientras la sostenía a ella y a su hermana en sus piernas, a su madre sonriendo al verlas admirar la fuerza de su padre, los juegos que compartían junto a su hermana, carcajadas, un " _te quiero, Videl"_ y un fraternal abrazo. Todo aquello como un triste eco que le había dejado el pasado. No podía evitar reflexionar sobre el júbilo que le regalaron aquellos días, todo parecía ir tan bien, que con verdadero arrojo se entregaba a las carcajadas, pronosticando en el porvenir nada más que bondades. El futuro no era más que una hoja en blanco, lista y dispuesta para ser coloreada de alegrías. Sin embargo, había una plana que inesperadamente cambiaría su vida. Una mancha, un pasaje negro lo estropearía todo.

No podía olvidar aquel instante. Y es que no podría ni siquiera recordar cuántas veces recapituló en su mente aquel momento. Ella y su padre habían salido al encuentro de su hermana que extrañamente se había tardado en regresar. Todo parecía indicar que la muchacha se había entretenido en el centro comercial con su novio, a quien había ido a buscar para conocer a su familia. La comida comenzaba a enfriarse, y demandaba ser consumida antes de que perdiera el encanto propio del calor. Recorrieron las principales calles, pero a pesar de ello, no los encontraron.

" _Quizás ya están en casa"_ propuso ella renunciando a la búsqueda.

Su padre consideró válida aquella posibilidad. De tal manera, se dirigieron de regreso a la Mansión Satán. Al aproximarse a la puerta, algo extraño sucedía. La puerta principal se hallaba abierta. Su madre solía ser muy cuidadosa en cuanto a aquello, considerando la fama de su esposo, los resguardos debían ser mayores. A pesar de ello, ignoraron aquel detalle e ingresaron a casa. Lo siguiente fue un silencio sepulcral. Padre e hija se miraron extrañados, parecía no haber nadie en casa. Sin embargo, el mutismo fue repentinamente interrumpido por un desgarrador sollozo proveniente de la sala principal.

" _¡Es mamá!"_ exclamó ella con asombro, entonces ambos se dirigieron con urgencia hasta el lugar.

" _¡Mujer, qué es lo que tienes!"_ preguntó preso de la preocupación el héroe mundial, mientras entraba a la sala. Padre e hija quedaron suspendidos ante la escena. Meiko, yacía pálida, aparentemente inconsciente y con sus ropas teñidas de su propia sangre en los brazos de su madre.

En aquel instante, Videl esperando una conciliación con el futuro, espero en silencio a que su madre hablara. Meiko. Ella solo podía estar inconsciente, malherida pero viva. Nada podía estar mal. La llevarían al hospital y saldría adelante como tantas veces lo hizo antes. El llanto de su madre no podía ser más que el temor y el desespero por ver a su hija en aquel estado. El corazón de la ojiazul comenzó a latir con vehemencia, necesitaba escuchar a su madre decirlo, la ansiedad y la angustia empezaban a manifestarse.

" _Mark, nuestra hija a muerto"_ aulló depositando su rostro humedecido por sus propias lágrimas en el vientre de su hija, quien tenía su cuerpo inerte sobre un sofá. Lo siguiente que oyó la muchacha fueron el llanto de su padre exigiéndole a su esposa que le explicara de qué se trataba todo eso. Videl, incrédula ante lo que ocurría en su entorno, se mantenía estática. Su mirada se hallaba clavada en el cuerpo sin vida de Meiko. ¿Era eso cierto? Su hermana ¿muerta? ¡Eso era imposible! Si hace unas horas se hallaba radiante y charlando con ella. Todo lo que presenciaba no podía ser más que la trampa mental de los sueños. Eso y nada más.

Dos días más tarde, vestida de negro se hallaba junto a su madre y su padre asistiendo al evento fúnebre en honor a su hermana. Los discursos allí enunciados se referían a ella en estricto pretérito. Ella fue, no es ni será jamás.

Sus padres lloraban, todos brindaban su solemne apoyo. Vio desaparecer en la oscuridad el ataúd que guardaba recelosamente el cuerpo de su hermana, la tierra bañando su madera, que más tarde sería disfrazada de belleza con una alfombra verde que era ornamentada por las flores que todos dejaban como ofrenda a la recién partida; la última de ellas, fue precisamente la que Videl le regaló a Meiko. Fue allí entonces, cuando cayó en cuenta que nada de lo que presenciaba era una fantasía de mal gusto de su cuerpo adormilado. Sino que, el porvenir la había traicionado y toda la confianza que en él había depositado, se desmoronó de un momento a otro. El peso de la realidad cayó de súbito sobre sus hombros, sintió un incontenible deseo de llorar, sin embargo aquello significaría renunciar, dejar de luchar y admitir la derrota ante los sucesos. Pero ya había despertado del verdadero ensueño: aquel que le hacía aferrarse a la idea de que la muerte de Meiko era solo una alucinación. Sus ojos cerrados con empeño, sus dientes crujientes y sus puños compactos se negaban a aceptar lo cierto, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer contra lo inevitable, sus fuerzas flaquearon y permitieron dar rienda suelta a su llanto, que no eran más que la manifestación más transparente de su pesadumbre y sensación de pesimismo ante el porvenir.

De aquello habían pasado ya tres años. El tiempo había logrado apaciguar el dolor en Videl, y a acostumbrarse a la idea de la ausencia de su hermana. Sin embargo, había un día en el calendario que la hacía volver atrás, y era precisamente aquel que conmemoraba un nuevo año de la muerte de Meiko. Sus pensamientos más que añorar a su difunta hermana, estaban dirigidos a los acontecimientos vividos la última jornada en que ellas compartieron, y a los antecedentes que sobre su muerte barajaba. Sus lamentos estaban más bien encaminados al sentimiento de culpa, de no haber podido prevenir el incidente que le arrebataría la vida y sobre todo por haber confiado tan fácilmente en aquel extraño que ejecutó tan despiadado crimen. Sabía que nada le devolvería a su familia como solía ser, ni nadie lograría llenar el vacío que en ella había. Pero si existía algo que podría menguar su propia culpa, y esto era la venganza.

La hija mayor de Míster Satán tenía dieciséis años, se había dedicado a combatir el crimen en Ciudad Satán desde los trece y ya había ganado el Torneo de Artes Marciales de la sección infantil; sin dudas se había vuelto una muchacha muy fuerte y que no le temía a nada. Su empeño estaba ahora dirigido en un solo propósito: vengarse del asesino de Meiko, el hombre que causó tantos males en su vida. De él no sabía más que su nombre: Gohan, sin embargo, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

La mañana había avanzado, y Gohan anticipando que su madre no tardaría estar despierta, regresó a casa. Brincó hasta la ventana de su habitación, a través del vidrio constató que Goten seguía durmiendo, entonces reingresó sigilosamente al cuarto. No alcanzó a hacer suficiente cuando sintió a su madre llamando a la puerta.

– Gohan, Goten, ya es de día, deben levantarse– ordenó la mujer.

Después de unos minutos, los hijos de Gokú estaban consumiendo sus alimentos matutinos. Sin embargo, no fue dificultoso para Milk advertir el evidente contraste entre la voracidad de Goten y la inapetencia de Gohan. Fue entonces cuando decidió hablar con su hijo.

– Gohan, hay algo que quiero decirte– empezó la mujer.

– Si, ¿qué pasa mamá?– inquirió el muchacho saliendo de su distracción.

– Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando mucho en tu futuro, y creo que para tu educación sería muy bueno que dejaras de tener maestros particulares y empezaras a asistir a una preparatoria como lo hacen los chicos de tu edad. Es por eso que quiero que vayas hasta Ciudad Satán para que averigües todo lo necesario para que asistas a la preparatoria Estrella Naranja– expresó, la esposa de Gokú.

– ¿Qué?– inquirió con desencajo el muchacho.

– Lo que oíste, si quieres ir a la universidad y ser un gran investigador es necesario que asistas a una preparatoria. Allí aprenderás todo lo necesario.

– Pero ¿esa no es muy costosa?– cuestionó el joven intentando evadir la propuesta de su madre.

– Sí, pero como no pudiste tomar la beca que allí te ofrecían y me hice mucha ilusión con que fueras a esa preparatoria, comencé a juntar unos ahorros para cuando llegara este día, así que por eso no te preocupes– relató encantada.

– ¡Pero mamá!– quiso excusarse comenzando a sudar frío, pues lo que menos deseaba era visitar aquella ciudad.

–¡Nada de peros! Irás a esa preparatoria Mañana mismo irás a pedir información ¡Y no se hable más!– sentenció.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER : D**


	2. Ciudad Satán

****Disclaimer**** ** **:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #2: _Ciudad Satán_

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba, y aquella muchacha reingresaba a su habitación envuelta en una bata blanca y con sus cabellos húmedos atrapados bajo una toalla del mismo tono. Dio unos relajados pasos hasta el espejo de su tocador, allí contempló la vivacidad de su rostro, que había abandonado ya el letargo matinal gracias a aquella refrescante ducha. Aquel fue el primer indicio de que nuevamente, reiniciaba el ciclo rutinario, en que sus apesadumbradas reflexiones, aparecían como actividad en pequeños momentos de su día.

La joven, no tardó en comenzar a vestir sus ropas. Era curioso que sus prendas dijeran tanto y a la vez tan poco sobre ella. Tras sus ropas íntimas, vistió una amplia y larga camisa ancha, la cual no dejaba a la vista insinuación alguna de su distribución anatómica; posteriormente, puso como prenda inferior una calza negra que ocultaban su piel hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. A pesar de lo ajustado, dicha prenda se hallaba en gran medida oculta por aquella camisa blanca. Posteriormente calzó sus zapatillas, las cuales lejos de poseer como función acentuar la delicadeza que muchas de sus compañeras otorgaban a sus tacones, Videl, las vestía por ser las más apropiadas para su función como protectora de Ciudad Satán. De tal manera, Videl, parecía querer demostrar en su apariencia aquella rudeza que parecía tan natural para quienes la conocían. La delicadeza y la femenidad parecían ser el antónimo para referirse a ella. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle, algo que podría resultar hasta cómico al ver aquella agresividad en sus expresiones, y eran aquellas coletas que enmarcaban su rostro. Aquel peinado infantil parecía ser un indicio de que no todo en ella hostilidad.

Muchos chicos de su edad posaron su atención en ella. Ya sea por la popularidad que le otorgaba el ser hija de Míster Satán, por su función como justiciera, por su belleza o incluso por aquella misma rudeza que la caracterizaba. Y es que, para muchos de los chicos, aquel temperamento de Videl, hacía plantearse una posible aceptación a sus intentos de cortejo como un desafío. Pero la muchacha era contundente en sus palabras, jamás dio cabida a ningún chico para que se le acercara. Todos ellos ante el primer rechazo de la muchacha, se alejaban sintiendo su orgullo herido. Había más de un motivo que hacía a Videl rechazar pretendientes. La primera de ellas, era su desinterés por cada uno de los prospectos que se le acercaban, luego estaba que simplemente no sentía la necesidad afectiva de un novio, aquello estaba bastante alejado de sus prioridades, ya que sus principales ocupaciones eran combatir el crimen y prepararse para el torneo de artes marciales. Pero había algo más que la hacía rechazar a los chicos, y era la desconfianza y desdén que sentía por ellos después de lo ocurrido con su hermana. Meiko había tenido un novio, y ella lo creía su asesino. Si un chico pudo hacer aquello con quien era su novia, Videl creía que nada bueno obtendría de uno de ellos.

Pronto estuvo lista. Abandonó su habitación para recorrer los extensos pasillos de la mansión de su padre. La amplitud del hogar, le creaba la ilusión de hallarse en un lugar inhóspito. Sin embargo, en algunos momentos veía a algún empleado saliendo de alguna de las habitaciones, entonces recordaba que no se hallaba sola, en teoría.

Posteriormente ingresó al comedor. Allí ya se encontraba su padre, quien iniciaba su jornada inhalando la nicotina de un cigarrillo. La muchacha lo saludó con amabilidad, tras lo que se sentó a su lado. Consumió en silencio sus alimentos, mientras escuchaba a su padre manifestar que se tomaría un día de descanso, pues creía que sus discípulos al ver sus grandes habilidades, caían en la desmotivación, ya que jamás podrían llegar a ser tan fuertes como él. Su hija en silencio cuestionaba la poca seriedad con que el hombre demostraba tomarse su entrenamiento, llegaba a creer incluso, que no sería extraño que perdiera su título de campeón en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales.

Sus comidas matutinas no tardaron en ser interrumpidas por su localizador, a través del cual le era informado el secuestro de un pequeño niño, entonces sin esperar más, salió rauda hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Poco le faltaba para arribar a su destino. Durante aquel viaje hubiese deseado que la velocidad que poseía aquella nube voladora, viera disminuida aquella capacidad. Pues lo que menos deseaba era llegar a Ciudad Satán. Sin embargo, el retrasar su llegada no haría más que extender la inquietud que agitaba su pecho. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde su última visita. Tres años ya y estaba seguro que aquellas calles no harían más que evocar los más tristes recuerdos que de allí tenía. Pero lo que no veía Gohan en ello, era que el enfretarse a aquellos paisajes, constituía el primer paso para seguir con su vida. Este era uno de los argumentos que Milk había validado para decidir enviarlo justamente a Estrella Naranja, pues sus maternales contemplaciones, le hicieron advertir la pesadumbre que en vano Gohan intentaba ocultarle.

La vista desde los cielos del paisaje terrestre no tardó en perturbar los ánimos del joven, haciéndole insufrible continuar su viaje sobre aquella nube voladora, por lo que prescindiendo de sus funciones, decidió continuar su recorrido a través de una caminata. Para su fortuna no se hallaba muy distante de la ciudad y como disponía de toda la tarde para solicitar la información de la preparatoria a la que asistiría, caminó a paso distendido hacia su destino.

Luego de un rato estuvo en el límite urbano que daba la bienvenida a Ciudad Satán, para Gohan era increíble ver como con el paso del tiempo la idolatría de los ciudadanos parecía aumentar, lo que quedaba evidenciado en aquellos grandes carteles que transmitían la fama de aquel hombre. Y más aún, no olvidaba que el motivo de aquella veneración tenía como motivo su supuesta victoria sobre Cell. Sus pensamientos ahora se concentraban en ello, pues la insistente presencia de imágenes de aquel hombre, destacaba en aquella urbanidad. Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones se vieron súbitamente interrumpidas por el aullido de la sirena de automóviles de policía, que se aproximaban. Primero vio como uno auto anaranjado, pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él, algunos disparos eran lanzados por el copiloto hacía sus perseguidores. Antes de que los delincuentes se perdieran de su vista, Gohan logró apreciar la presencia de un pequeño niño en los asientos traseros, el que lloraba aterrorizado.

– Esos hombres tienen a un niño, será mejor que ayude a liberarlo, alguien podría salir herido _–_ monologó el primogénito de Gokú, quien aprovechando la soledad reinante en el lugar, se transformó en súper saiyajin e inició un vuelo raudo para aventajar a los malhechores.

Una vez conseguido su primer objetivo, se ubicó de modo calmo en medio de la calle, estorbando a aquel automóvil anaranjado que se acercaba aceleradamente. El conductor, al notar la obstaculizante presencia de Gohan, comenzó a hacer sonar la bocina con impaciencia.

– ¡Oye tonto, quítate del camino si no quieres que te aplastemos!– amenazó el copiloto, quien para enfatizar sus dichos, lanzó un disparo al aire. Gohan permaneció inmutable en su posición.

La aparente rebeldía de Gohan, no hizo más que excitar la maldad de los secuestradores, quienes, aceptando el desafío del ahora joven rubio, aceleraron el andar de su automóvil. El muchacho al ver que se hallaban a escasos metros de él, en vez de alejarse del lugar como lo esperaban los criminales, flectó sus piernas, preparándose para recibir el vehículo.

– Pero ¡Qué es lo que pretende ese miserable!– gruñó perturbado el conductor– ¡Ya verás!– añadió, preparándose para arrollarlo. Su vértigo parecía ir en aumento al ver tan próximo a chico, quien sin no manifestaba ni el más mínimo temor ante el peligro que constituía ser atropellado por un vehículo– Chiquillo inocente ¡Toma esto!– rugió el hombre entonces lanzó el automóvil sobre Gohan.

–¡Ahí tienes, eso te pasa por enfrentarte a nosotros, imbécil!– celebró el copiloto.

Sin embargo, no tardó en abandonar su alegría, la que mutó por extrañeza, pues a pesar de que el motor seguía rugiendo, el vehículo se hallaba detenido. Asomó su rostro por la ventana, y su asombró fue desorbitado al ver que se hallaban suspendidos en el aire. Pero aún mayor fue el desconcierto, al ver que el rubio era quien los mantenía en dicha posición.

– ¡Quién eres tú! ¡Déjanos, déjanos!– clamó con desespero el conductor.

El muchacho, obedeciendo dicha petición, soltó el vehículo, dejándolo delicadamente en el suelo. Pero la seriedad retratada en su mirada, mantenía en permanente estado de tensión a los criminales, quienes vieron a Gohan rodear el vehículo, abriendo violentamente una de las puerta traseras del automóvil, la que cayó destrozada en aquel movimiento. Entonces rescató al infante que allí se encontraba.

– Gracias señor– balbuceó el pequeño secando las lágrimas que habían quedado pendiendo en su mirada.

El muchacho sonrió ante las palabras del niño. Los criminales, aprovechando el momento de distracción del héroe, hundieron con vehemencia el acelerador para huir espantados del lugar, sin embargo, Gohan, poseedor de habilidades inverosímiles para cualquier humano, lanzó una ráfaga de viento con una de sus palmas, provocando el volcamiento del automóvil.

Momentos antes, Videl desde los cielos había visto como los secuestradores lograban aventajar a la policía. Pero ahora, tras aterrizar lo que veía le resultaba desconcertante. Lo primero que llamaba su atención era el vehículo de los malhechores, que volcado emanaba un oscuro y tóxico humo, luego estaba el pequeño niño, que sonriendo contemplaba con admiración al desconocido rubio, después, a la policía que llegaba tardíamente al sitio.

Gohan, no tardó en advertir la cercana presencia de la policía, lo que le hizo sentir que su labor estaba finiquitada, por lo tanto, se alejó raudamente del lugar.

– ¡Oye tú, no te escaparás!– amenazó Videl, al creer que se trataba de uno de los secuestradores.

– No, él no es malo. Él me rescató– corrigió tiernamente el infante.

– ¿Qué dices?– inquirió intrigada, la hija de Míster Satán.

– Ese señor detuvo el auto y me sacó, después cuando los señores malos quisieron huir, él los detuvo lanzándoles un poder invisible con sus manos, entonces se volcaron– relató el niño.

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?– cuestionó suspicaz, la muchacha.

– Ajá– sintió con inocencia. La chica no tardó en atribuir aquel relato a las fantasías de la infancia, que todo lo engrandece.

* * *

Tras el incidente, Gohan arribó a Estrella Naranja, allí sin mayor demora consiguió la información deseada. Allí pudo saber que debía dar exámenes de admisión para ingresar a la preparatoria. Desde ya, anticipó que su madre le exigiría mayor atención que nunca en sus estudios para que consiguiera resultados de excelencia. Su rostro no tardó en emanar algunas gotas de sudor, ante lo que anticipaba sería su futuro próximo. Ahora concentrado en algunos folletos que le habían sido entregados, abandonaba las instalaciones de Estrella Naranja, con sus pasos haciendo eco en los pasillos, pues los estudiantes se hallaban en medio de sus clases.

Al transitar por las calles de la ciudad, estas le parecieron más pacíficas que durante la mañana. Si bien su recepción había sido un tanto hostil, ahora se retiraba en medio de la más completa serenidad.

* * *

La jornada había acabado para ella. Y ahora se encontraba en su hogar. Caminando de un lado a otro recorría su habitación. Necesitaba encontrar algún modo de iniciar su búsqueda del ex novio de su hermana. Había consultado en más de alguna ocasión a su padre, si es que su madre le había comentado alguna información sobre aquel chico a quien le hacía clases particulares, pero él, al reencontrarse con el recuerdo de su esposa y el de su hija, no hacía más que ahogarse en un mar de lamentos. Otros que fueron víctimas de sus interrogatorios fueron los empleados de aquel lugar. A quienes consultó si la mujer les había revelado quizás la dirección del muchacho, pero nada. Hasta ahora su paradero era todo un enigma.

¿Cómo hallarlo? Aquella era la pregunta que punzaba en la mente de Videl. Su temor a fracasar hacía germinar en sus emociones la ansiedad que demandaba hallar respuestas. No había nada que delatara a Gohan, pero ¿sería posible que no existiera en aquella mansión algún indicio? Ya había examinado la habitación que durante años había pertenecido a su hermana. De él, solo un obsequio que Meiko pretendía entregarle el día de su muerte. A pesar del amor que su hermana parecía profesar a aquel muchacho, nada en se manifestó en su cotidianidad. Tanto misterio le hizo sospechar en cierto modo a Videl, de un posible secreto entre ambos, pues ni una fotografía había conservado la chica como recuerdo de quien decía querer tanto. Quizás él había evitado que su identidad fuera reconocida en su hogar, porque había planeado muy bien su crimen. Al parecer Gohan era bastante astuto. Pero había olvidado muy descuidadamente al parecer, que la madre de las muchachas lo conocía también. Pues viajaba hasta su hogar todas las semanas.

– _¡Es cierto! Mamá viaja hasta la casa de ese chico–_ pensó con sobresalto. Algo en aquel detalle pareció iluminar sus ideas. Así fue como corrió hasta el cuarto que su madre utilizaba como oficina. En uno de los cajones de su escritorio, buscó con urgencia una pequeña caja de tono platino. No tardó en encontrarla. De ella sacó una pequeña cápsula. Con ella en sus manos, corrió hacia el jardín.

El firmamento mostraba su rostro oscurecido, ornamentado por algunas estrellas que se escapaban de las nubes que abundaban en aquel momento. Arrojó con fuerza aquella cápsula al suelo, de la cual no tardó en aparecer la nave que su madre utilizaba en sus viajes. Las coletas de la muchacha eran empujadas por el viento que transitaba con fuerza a aquellas horas. Sin embargo, aquello no estorbaría sus propósitos, y fue así como ingresó al vehículo aereo.

La parpadeante luz eléctrica que dentro de ella le daba la bienvenida, era el más evidente indicio de que no había sido ocupada en mucho tiempo. El mutismo dominante, era interrumpido por el decadente sonido que emitía la pantalla de control. Se acercó hasta ella, no le fue difícil notar que la nave estaba desconfigurada. No obstante, aquello no la separó de su así como hojeó una pequeña libreta que descansaba sobre el asiento de copiloto. Algunos números telefónicos de personas para desconocidas encontró allí, el listado de los medicamentos que debía consumir su hermana, junto al detalle de las horas a las cuales debía hacerlo. Nada que la aproximara a Gohan. Luego husmeó en la guantera de la cabina. Allí se encontró con la un viejo inhalador de su hermana, unas llaves extras de la nave y un libro de historia perteneciente a su madre. Al hacer un rápido recorrido entre sus páginas, se encontró con varias anotaciones que en su madre había hecho entre páginas. Todas referentes a la lectura que del mismo libro realizaba. Una de ellas, llamó su atención por poseer anotaciones en ambas caras. En la primera de ellas, tras leer advirtió que se refería a una pequeña civilización que en tiempos remotos se había asentado en los territorios ahora correspondientes a Ciudad Satán. Pero al voltearla, reconoció en aquella anotación algo totalmente incoherente con la anotación " _Montañas Paos,_ _región 416 #34 (Familia Son)"_

– _Familia Son ¿quiénes serán ellos?–_ se cuestionó internamente. Su curiosidad le hizo conservar aquel documento. Pues interrogaría a su padre sobre aquella familia.

Continuó su búsqueda. Varios papeles dentro de una carpeta fue lo siguiente en encontrar. La mayoría de ellos correspondían a material de apoyo para las lecciones que dictaba. Pero otras, eran exámenes con los que evaluaba a su aprendiz. Buscó entre ellos alguno que pudiera revelarle mayor información. Pero nada. Un examen de matemática, otro de literatura y otro de historia. Todos para irritación de la muchacha, correctamente respondidos. El siguiente, era un examen de inglés, donde se solicitaba crear una composición en dicho idioma, en donde el muchacho se presentara. Aquello resultó de interés para Videl, pues allí podría encontrar alguna pista. En medio del incómodo parpadear de la luminaria interna de la nave, inició la lectura. Lo primero que leyó allí fue " _My name is Son Gohan"_ después de una segunda lectura, no tardó en reconocer en el apellido del muchacho el mismo del que aparecía en la dirección de aquella familia en la anotación de su madre.

– " _¿Será el mismo?"–_ se cuestionó intrigada la muchacha. Para averiguarlo continuó la lectura. Y no le quedó ni la más mínima duda al reconocer dentro de la composición de Gohan, que este declaraba vivir en las Montañas Paos. Al parecer finalmente podría dar con el paradero del asesino de su hermana.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **Vanessa NekoChan:** _Hola! Me alegra saber que el inicio de la historia haya sido de tu agrado : ). Y sí, ya iremos sabiendo cuáles serán las reacciones de ambos al verse las caras. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar : D_

 **aira240302:** _Hola! Es un agrado saber que tanto lo que va de este fanfic sea de tu agrado, como su parte anterior. Agradezco tu comentario, muchísimas gracias. Saludos : D_


	3. Áureo

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #3: Áureo

* * *

El silencio invadía su habitación. Una suave brisa meneaba la cortina blanca mientras que el reloj marcaba el incesante tic tac en la muralla. Aquel muchacho parecía ignorar todo aquello, pues su atención se hallaba concentrada en aquellos ejercicios de trigonometría que resolvía en su cuaderno. Sin embargo, siendo que se aproximaba el mediodía, su madre llamó a la puerta, para dejarle una bandeja con un refresco unas galletas, pues creía que para que el muchacho rindiera eficazmente en sus lecciones, era necesario alimentarse con constancia. Aun más considerando la demanda de ingesta propia de los saiyajines.

–Gracias mamá –agradeció el chico sonriendo amable.

–De nada hijo. Dentro de una hora almorzaremos. Después de comer seguirás con tus lecciones de literatura. Aprovecha tu tiempo, no te distraigas –terminó de decir muellemente, Gohan asintió, momentos después, la mujer desapareció tras la puerta.

El muchacho comió una de las galletas mientras sostenía el refresco en una de sus manos. Aprovechando la pausa en sus estudios, echó un vistazo por la ventana. Desde ahí, pudo ver a Goten que disfrutando de las bondades del clima, brincaba de un lado a otro en el césped que ampliamente alfombraba los alrededores de la vivienda. Sonrió gustoso al advertir la alegría de su hermano. Pronto continuó con sus lecciones, ignorando que se aproximaba una desconocida e inesperada visita.

* * *

El radar en su nave indicaba que ya había llegado a su destino. Buscó a través del cristal en el distante suelo, algún lugar para aterrizar. Un descontinuado bosque seguido de una pequeña aldea fue lo primero que divisó. Posteriormente, se encontró con la extensión de un sembradío, junto al cual apreció un pequeño terreno llano, el cual consideró perfecto para tocar tierra.

Tras su aterrizaje, la muchacha abandonó la nave. Sintió la calidez que el sol emanaba solidariamente desde las alturas. Exploró con su mirada la zona y pudo comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Montañas Paos era una región muy apartada, y si no fuera por la información que encontró en la nave de su madre, jamás habría dado con el paradero del objetivo de su venganza.

–" _Que bien escondido estabas, Gohan" –_ caviló con su ceño fruncido. Segundos más tarde, avanzó hacia las profundidades de un bosque, que según sus cálculos, desembocaría a escasos metros del hogar de la familia Son.

Su vida interrumpida en el abucheo urbano, contrastaba desmesuradamente con la atmósfera que dentro de aquel bosquecillo halló. La refrescante sombra de los árboles que se alzaban dignamente hacia el cielo, la silvestre fauna que merodeaba el lugar, el verdor del césped y el armónico silbido de los pajarillos que revoloteaban hacia sus nidales; todos ellos recreaban una escena novedosa para Videl. Pero aquello no la arrancaría de sus propósitos. Fue así como continuó a paso firme su caminata.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a estar dirigidos a Gohan. Le resultaba increíble que un nombre sin rostro pudiera generar en ella tanta tirria. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero veía en él al peor de sus enemigos.

Fue advirtiendo que poco a poco el bosque se iba haciendo menos denso, a la vea que la luz del día parecía apagar la refrescante sombra de la que hace unos minutos disfrutaba.

No quiso abandonar de súbito el bosque. Es más, no estuvo jamás dentro de sus planes hacerlo. Y la cercana presencia de un pequeño niño terminó por reforzar su decisión. Fue así como hizo de la sombra aportada por los últimos árboles, su aliada para comenzar su espionaje.

Desde allí Videl constató que el niño de cabellos revueltos jugaba a escasos metros de la fachada de la vivienda, que según su intuición, era la casa de Gohan. Exploró con la mirada la morada, la cual a excepción del ruido de los juegos infantiles del pequeño, permanecía en la más profunda serenidad. La muchacha no tardó en sentir irritación al concluir que Gohan vivía en completa tranquilidad. Su odio por el joven se veía nuevamente alimentado.

No tardó en ver aparecer a una mujer desde la puerta llamado a almorzar al niño, sus deducciones no tardaron en atribuir a la desconocida, el rol de madre de Gohan.

Con la partida de Goten, el patio de la vivienda quedó en completa soledad. Videl, dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, permaneció con la mirada fija en aquel hogar. Sabía que tarde o temprano Gohan aparecería, y no se rendiría hasta verlo aparecer; quería estudiarlo, analizarlo y así reconocer su punto débil para hacerlo pagar por su crimen. Y no le importaba si para eso tuviera que pasar allí día y noche.

Fue así, como sin escatimar en tiempo, permaneció largo rato entre la arboleda frontal. Pasó alrededor de dos horas, cuando el pequeño Son apareció corriendo por la puerta. En medio de risas siguió con sus brincos y exploraciones que lo entretenían al momento de la llegada de Videl.

La joven lo examinó inquisitiva, le resultaba realmente extraño que aquel niño, que probablemente era el hermano menor de Gohan, desbordara tanta felicidad. Probablemente su hermano mayor no se hallaba en casa, y como debe dedicarse a martirizar al niño cada vez que puede, el pequeño disfruta su ausencia. Aquella fue la única explicación lógica ante tal comportamiento.

Vio al niño brincar de un lado a otro, regalar algunas migajas de pan a los pajarillos que merodeaban por el lugar, y por último, perseguir insistentemente a una mariposa azul que con su ligero revoloteo lograba escapar de las manos del infante.

Videl quedó admirada por la energía inagotable del niño, quien no se daba tregua en sus diversiones. Parecía querer recuperar el tiempo invertido en consumir sus alimentos; se hallaba tan abstraída en sus reflexiones, que no notó el momento exacto en que Goten se detuvo frente a ella. Solo el peso de una mirada observándola con insistencia, la hizo notarlo.

–¿Quién eres? –interrogó el niño posando una curiosa mirada sobre la desconocida.

–Hola niño –se apresuró en decir– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó de vuelta, evadiendo la interrogante del niño.

–Mi nombre es Goten, ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó ahora sin abandonar su curiosa actitud.

–Yo…– la chica buscaba en su mente una excusa creíble. Ella pretendía llevar a cabo su espionaje en completo anonimato; sin embargo, que Goten la hubiera descubierto desequilibraba sus propósitos.

–¡Ya sé! Tú eres la novia nueva de Gohan –soltó ingenuamente el infante, generando el espanto de la heroína.

–¿!Qué dices!? ¡Claro que no!– negó ofendida.

–Discúlpame –pronunció cabizbajo– Es que mi hermano tenía una novia, ella se llamaba Meiko, y yo la quería mucho –Videl observó contrariada su entristecido balbuceo– Pero ella se murió, y eso me puso muy triste; Gohan también lo está, mi mamá dice que a pesar de que han pasado tres años de su muerte, mi hermano sigue triste por ella, aunque diga que no –continuó.

Videl escuchaba exasperada las palabras del niño. Primero decía que Gohan y su familia querían mucho a su hermana y además, que él sufría por su muerte y que intentaba ocultar su sufrimiento.

–" _No es tristeza, es la culpa por haber asesinado a mi hermana"_ –gruñó para sus adentros, mientras empuñaba sus manos con energía.

–¿Sabes? Ella era una niña muy tierna y siempre jugaba conmigo. Mientras Gohan estudiaba con su mamá, nos divertíamos en el bosque y…

–¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote! –vociferó contrariada.

El relato de Goten más la inocencia que envolvía su discurso, hizo insoportable continuar escuchándolo. No podía creer que en una sola persona se pudiera personificar con tanta cabalidad el cinismo. Gohan no solamente había sido capaz de asesinar a su novia y huir cobardemente; sino que además engañaba a su familia, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía. Dichas reflexiones colmaron de inquietud el espíritu de Videl, quien sin más huyó para regresar a su nave y abandonar el lugar.

–¡Oye, espera! –exclamó extrañado el pequeño.

–Goten ¿con quién estás hablando? –Milk apareció en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar a su hijo.

–No lo sé –balbuceó sin comprender que lo ocurrido.

* * *

Los días avanzaron y la aparición de la joven misteriosa se transformó en un hecho anecdótico que no tardó en pasar al olvido.

Ahora Gohan caminaba a paso vacilante por las instalaciones de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja. La holgura de los pasillos, que parecía verse ampliada por lo inhóspito del lugar, lograba intimidar a Gohan; sus pasos hacían eco, ruido que iba acompañado por el murmurar de los estudiantes que ocupaban los salones colindantes con el camino trazado por el hijo de Gokú; pronto posó sus ojos en el techo de las instalaciones, un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad le causó la distancia majestuosa que separaba el cielo de madera de la baldosa que sustentaba sus propios pasos.

Pronto se halló frente a la puerta que le habían indicado. De forma insegura, llamó a la puerta. Tras de ella no tardó en aparecer un anciano, cuyos escasos cabellos canos se hallaban peinados hacia atrás, contrastando con la frondosidad de su barba blanca. Una cansada pero curiosa mirada senil se posó sobre el adolescente.

–Hola, mi nombre es Gohan y vengo a rendir los exámenes de admisión –se presentó vacilante.

–Ah… Así que usted es el joven que viene a rendir los exámenes. Adelante –invitó haciendo pasar al muchacho.

La habitación consistente en una oficina, tenía sus murallas coloreadas de blanco. Un sinfín de diplomas ornamentaban vanidosamente las murallas, mientras que los muebles no eran más que un estante repleto de libros de ciencias, un escritorio y un pupitre justo frente a dicho escritorio; donde Gohan no tardó en ser invitado a tomar asiento.

– Primero rendirás el examen de matemáticas, después el de literatura, historia, ciencias e inglés. Entre cada uno tendrás algunos minutos libres para que descanses –indicó el maestro, acto seguido, entregó a Gohan la hoja con los ejercicios aritméticos a desarrollar.

En los siguientes cincuenta minutos, el adolescente permaneció concentrado en su examen. Si bien se caracterizaba por su timidez, que a veces se amalgamaba con la inseguridad, durante el desarrollo de su prueba no manifestó ni el más mínimo titubeo. Su genio sin duda estaba de su parte.

Después del descanso prometido, le siguió el examen de literatura. Primero ortografía, luego gramática, para seguir con una composición. Una vez más, Gohan se sumergía en sus deberes. Nada podía robar su atención, ni siquiera la intimidante presencia del anciano, a la cual el chico ya se había acostumbrado. Todo iba bien; el silencio reinante aportaba gratamente a la concentración del chico; sin embargo, un repentino estruendo, acompañado del temblor del edificio, lo sacó de sus preocupaciones.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –susurró, Gohan extrañado.

Tras el escandaloso ruido, se pudieron oír los gritos desesperados de los estudiantes. En los pasillos de la preparatoria no tardó en reinar la histeria, mientras los adolescentes buscaban con urgencia la puerta de salida del lugar.

–No lo sé, iré a averiguarlo –respondió el hombre– espera aquí– añadió. El muchacho asintió despistado.

En medio del bullicio, advirtió el ruido de la campanilla, que anunciaba que era una emergencia lo que se desarrollaba en Estrella Naranja. Idea que acabó por convencer a Gohan cuando escuchó los llamados de auxilio que invadían los pasillos. El adolescente, abrió la puerta de la oficina, encontrándose con la multitud corriendo hacia la salida.

–¿Qué está sucediendo? –le preguntó a una de las muchachas que corría junto al resto. Esta en medio de alaridos continuó su camino, sin poder atender a la consulta de Gohan.

Entonces el muchacho decidió caminar en el sentido opuesto en que lo hacía la mayoría. Vio como el mayor alboroto se vivía en el segundo piso de Estrella Naranja, observación que lo hizo subir por las escaleras. Una vez en la segunda planta, pudo encontrar la explicación al pánico general. Una nave se había estrellado contra la preparatoria, lo que además estaba generando un incendio, que amenazaba con avanzar de súbito con la explosión que no tardaría en producir la nave.

–" _Esto es terrible, si no hago algo pronto esa nave explotará" –_ caviló el primogénito de Gokú.

Ocultándose momentáneamente atrás de una muralla, se convirtió en súper saiyajin para evitar que alguien lo reconociera, entonces pidió a las personas que abandonaran el lugar.

En cuanto nadie estuvo cerca, tomó entre sus manos la nave. El calor que el fuego en dicho vehículo aéreo emanaba, hizo brotar en Gohan algunas gotas de sudor; sin embargo, aquello no fue impedimento para que, haciendo uso del mismo agujero que el accidente había generado, lograra sacar la nave; llevándola hasta el la enorme piscina de la preparatoria para extinguir el fuego que provocaría la explosión.

–Qué alivio, eso estuvo cerca –musitó aliviado, mientras levitaba a un par de metros de la piscina.

–¡Auxilio! –nuevos clamores acabaron con la aparente tranquilidad. Gohan siguiendo la voz, llegó hasta un salón, en el umbral del cual un joven rubio pedía con desespero el socorro para una muchacha que se encontraba encerrada entre las llamas.

–¡Demonios, Videl! ¡Cómo te saco de ahí! –gruñía frustrado, Shapner. Al ver que el carácter heroico de su compañera de salón, la había empujado a un gran peligro.

Gohan vio entre las llamas y el humo a la joven de cabellos negros, que producto del calor sudaba y del humo, tosía con sofoco. Sin titubear, entró en el salón ante el asombro de Shapner.

–Quién ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás loco? –cuestionó perturbado.

Gohan sin detener su andar, caminó hasta la ojiazul. Esta observó cómo el misterioso rubio, levantaba con sus manos la parte del techo incendiada que estorbaba el paso de la muchacha. Sorprendida por el estoicismo del ahora rubio para ejecutar dichas maniobras la mantuvo inmóvil, buscando obtener una explicación.

–¡Qué estás haciendo, Videl! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! –prorrumpió Shapner desde la puerta. La hija de Míster Satán en medio de cuestionamientos corrió hacia la puerta.

Los encargados de apagar el incendio no tardaron en llegar. Gohan salió del salón encontrándose nuevamente con los estudiantes. Videl lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Su rostro le resultaba familiar.

–Oye ¿Quién eres? –interrogó entonces, la pelinegra.

El muchacho, evitando responder, desapareció volando por la ventana.

–¡Oye! –repitió corriendo hacia la ventana, con desencajado asombro al ver que el chico se alejaba volando por el cielo.

Algo en él le parecía familiar, no sabía qué; pero pronto lo supo.

–" _Es el muchacho que rescató al niño de los secuestradores hacia algunos días"._

* * *

Después de unas horas, la calma había regresado a Estrella Naranja. Sin embargo, los incidentes habían llevado a suspender las clases de aquel día. Fue así como Gohan, también se vio afectado, y debió acatar la sentencia.

–Joven Gohan, lamentablemente no podrá terminar de rendir sus exámenes hoy. En los próximos días se comunicarán con usted para informarle las nuevas fechas –informó el anciano.

Gohan regresó agotado a las Montañas Paos, anticipando que sus densas jornadas de estudio se extenderían por exigencia de su madre. Sin ánimos de volar, decidió emprender el viaje de regreso sobre la nube voladora.

 _Por otra parte, el accidente ocurrido en las dependencias de su preparatoria, mantenía a Videl inmersa en_ _sus reflexiones. La nueva aparición del misterioso joven de cabellos áureos le generaba incontenible intriga. Su identidad y qué tan fuerte era, serían las interrogantes que debía descubrir._

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER : D**

 _ **Review**_ _ **:**_

 **Vanessa NekoChan:** _Hola! Me alegra saber que la historia sea de tu interés c: bueno, poco a poco iremos viendo como se acercan los personajes. Es un asunto complicado dado el malentendido. Agradezco mucho tu comentario y por supuesto por animarte a leer este fanfic. Saludos y muchas gracias c :_


	4. Nebulosa

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo 4#: _Nebulosa_

* * *

El atardecer coloreaba de carmesí el firmamento y el muchacho caminaba con evidente agotamiento por las calles de Ciudad Satán.

Una semana había transcurrido desde el accidente en Estrella Naranja; tiempo que había tomado reparar las instalaciones de dicha preparatoria, para lo cual se debió suspender el acontecer académico; sin embargo, una vez que todo fue restaurado, las clases se reanudaron, y con ello, Gohan debió terminar de rendir sus exámenes de admisión.

Pero ya todo había acabado. Aquel día rindió todos y cada unos de sus examenes. Ahora, esperando que todo hubiera salido bien, caminaba hacia la salida de Ciudad Satán para emprender el vuelo hacia su morada.

–" _Es muy agotador estar en la ciudad. Pero al menos hoy no han surgido problemas" –_ reflexionó mientras cruzaba un puente, desde el cual pudo apreciar la mansedumbre marina, la que inspiró en el muchacho una serenidad renovadora.

–" _Quizás la ciudad no sea tan cansadora" –_ concluyó ahora colmando sus pulmones de la refrescante brisa que desde el océano llegaba hasta él.

Permaneció inmóvil durante largos instantes, donde la su mente, suprimiendo cualquier preocupación, lo hacía sonreír involuntariamente. La luz de lo que Gohan dedujo era fuegos artificiales pareció conspirar para coronar la placidez del muchacho; sin embargo, la calma no podía durar para siempre, porque aunque Gohan lo olvidara, aún estaba en aquella ciudad.

Fue así como vio pasar por sobre su cielo, a varios helicópteros, lo _s_ que curiosamente iban en dirección hacia aquellas luces artificiales que Gohan había apreciado hace algunos momentos.

–" _¿Qué estará sucediendo?" –_ se cuestionó curioso.

Examinando con mayor detenimiento el paisaje, vio como a la distancia, casi de forma diminuta se dibujaba la silueta de un gran crucero, desde el cual, a través de bengalas, se buscaba el auxilio de la guardia civil, pues a una rapidez amenazante, el barco se hundía en medio del océano.

–No puede ser –monologó ahora. Acto seguido, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, se transformó en súper saiyajin, para acudir al socorro de los pasajeros del barco.

Voló hasta el lugar. Levitando a un par de metros de altura, vio como desde los helicópteros se lanzaban escaleras para hacer subir a los pasajeros.

–" _Con eso no lo lograrán. Son muchas personas y ese crucero no_ _tardará en estar bajo el mar" –_ reflexionó el muchacho.

–¡Suban de prisa, pero con calma! ¡No se empujen! –un hombre desde el helicóptero daba instrucciones con un altoparlante.

La multitud, presa del pavor experimentado ante la posibilidad del peligro, hacía oídos sordos a las indicaciones, atropellándose unos a otros con tal de trepar las escaleras.

Las naves de rescate, suspendidas en el aire, vieron que de un momento a otro, el crucero comenzaba a trasladarse autónomamente. Las miradas se posaron sobre el capitán del barco, cuya presencia en la cubierta, al igual que el resto de los pasajeros, hacía descartarlo inmediatamente como posible ejecutor de la maniobra.

–Pero ¿qué está pasando? –desde el muelle, la heroína local, quien había sido convocada para asistir el rescate, veía como el barco se movía a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.

A medida que el crucero se aproximaba a tierra firme, Videl pudo ver cómo los pasajeros contemplaban atónitos la parte trasera de la nave acuática. Buscando con su mirada la zona que todos admiraban, se encontró una vez más con el héroe rubio, quien con una habilidad sobre humana, movilizaba el barco.

–" _¿Cómo es posible?" –_ se cuestionaba incrédula ante lo veía.

Instantes mas tardes, el crucero que minutos antes se encontraba en peligro, ahora rascaba la arena que marcaba el inicio de la hidrografía natural.

Una vez que el el joven concluyó su misión y todos veían sus vidas a salvo, los clamores de alegría hacia el nuevo héroe hicieron eco en la playa. Gohan, sin esperar más, se alejó volando del lugar.

La alegría reinante, contrastaba con el incipiente interés que despertaba en Videl. El enigmático joven contaba con una fuerza ajena a la de un humano normal. Ni siquiera en su padre, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, había visto tal vigor.

Aparentemente el joven no estaba dispuesto a revelar su identidad. Aquello ya lo tenía claro. Primero, el día del secuestro, en cuanto rescató al niño, el rubio huyó para no encontrarse con la policía; luego, en Estrella Naranja, en cuanto terminó la evacuación y evitó la explosión de la nave, se fue del sitio; y ahora, ante la felicidad de la multitud, volvía a escapar.

¿Por qué una persona que combate el crimen escapa para no ser reconocido? Ella jamás ocultó su identidad y jamás tuvo un problema.

Pero lo más llamativo, eran sus habilidades. Su fuerza, capaz de mover un buque; su capacidad para volar; además, según lo que le había dicho el niño secuestrado hace algunos días, era capaz de emanar viento desde sus manos. Si eso era cierto, realmente estaba en presencia de un guerrero muy poderoso. Sería muy interesante medir sus fuerzas con las de él. Pero ¿cómo conseguirlo? Una nebulosa parecía crear el misterio entorno a su persona. Su actitud evasiva no permitiría inmiscuirse fácilmente en su enigma; pero aquello no sería impedimento. Videl debía saber quién diablos era ese sujeto. Y lo conseguiría. Aquella fue su decidida auto sentencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos hablaban de él. Las planas de los diarios y los noticieros además de los pasajeros del crucero difundieron la heroica hazaña de quien ahora era llamado por todos como "El Guerrero Dorado". En todas partes estaba su nombre, y aquello, hacía reforzar en Videl el propósito de saber quién era el Guerrero Dorado.

La nueva preocupación de la muchacha, hizo que su cólera ante el retrato intelectual que había logrado confeccionar sobre Gohan. Viendo así sus ánimos renovados, decidió regresar a Montañas Paos; por mucho interés que tuviera en revelar la identidad del nuevo héroe, no olvidaba su principal objetivo.

Fue así como llegó a la región habitada por el adolescente. Aún no conocía su rostro. Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y el lugar que habitaba.

Volviendo a internarse en el bosque, pudo observar la morada de los Son. El silencio nuevamente reinaba en el sitio; pero no tardó en salir Goten, el hermano pequeño de Gohan a quién había conocido en su primera visita.

Al verlo aparecer, Videl se ocultó con mayor resguardo que la última vez, pues no quería volver a ser sorprendida por el infante. Vio que este permanecía con su inocente mirada fija en la puerta.

–¡Date prisa, Gohan! Mi mamá se enfadará si no traemos pronto el pescado.

Las palabras del niño pusieron alerta a Videl. En pocos minutos conocería al asesino de su hermana. El hombre que desmoronó su familia.

La tensión de su espíritu se manifestó en la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, el que se tornó rígido. Sintió un incontenible deseo de exigirle a viva voz que saliera de su casa, ese escondite donde cobardemente se refugiaba para no pagar su crimen. Otra maquinación mental producto de la impaciencia por ver a Gohan, le hizo pensar en correr hasta la morada, ingresar violentamente y arrancarlo de ahí en medio de recriminaciones y abiertas manifestaciones de su eterno odio. Él estaba cerca, quería verlo de una vez por todas; pero debía controlar su exacerbación. Debía actuar con cautela si realmente quería que su venganza surtiera efecto. Sin conocerlo se había dado cuenta que el ex novio de su hermana era de cuidado. Es por eso que debía contenerse y actuar con sigilo.

La amplitud de su intensa mirada azul, se amplió al verlo aparecer por el umbral. Primero percibió su cabello negro alzado; luego reparó en la ingenuidad que transmitía su mirada; aquella estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba con aparente naturalidad en sus labios; y luego, en aquellos pantalones marrón, camiseta blanca y chalequillo negro que reafirmaba la apariencia pusilánime de Gohan.

El inicial examen al muchacho fue para Videl un nuevo impacto de desprecio que aterrizó en el espíritu de Videl. Las veces que hizo el ejercicio mental de otorgar un rostro al nombre de Gohan, imaginó a un sujeto de aspecto huraño y fortachón; pero por el contrario, se encontraba con un sujeto aparentemente gentil y cuya escualidez, no hacía más que demostrar su debilidad física. En aquel momento Videl comprobó la veracidad del dicho _"El lobo se viste de oveja"_.

La hipocresía que veía en Gohan era lo que más sentía odiar en él. Ese fingido candor nutría el rencor. Es qué ¿cómo era posible que un niño de trece años pudiera causar tanto daño? Un sujeto fuerte y de marcada malignidad era el enemigo que lo que esperaba encontrar; pero no, Gohan era un debilucho hipócrita. Sin duda era muy perspicaz.

En cuestión de segundos, los hermanos partieron a paso calmo para adentrarse al bosque. La joven al verlos aproximarse, se ocultó con mayor preocupación, evitando así ser descubierta. Desde su escondite, Videl escuchó los apresurados pasos de los Son, que ahora corrían por el bosque. Una vez que los creyó lo suficientemente distante, los buscó con la mirada para iniciar una persecución; sin embargo, enorme fue su decepción al comprobar que se habían perdido en medio de la fauna.

El atardecer daba su relevo a la oscuridad nocturna. Por lo que Videl se vio obligaba a partir. Pero sabía que aquel sería el primero de una larga lista de encuentros, pues sus ánimos de venganza se habían visto fortalecidos.

* * *

Las actividades académicas eran reanudadas en Estrella Naranja con una nueva jornada; no obstante, por su rol de heroína, para Videl sus actividades habían comenzado una hora antes.

Al ingresar al salón vio la amistosa sonrisa de Ireza le daba la bienvenida.

–¡Hola Videl! –saludó desde la distancia meneando una mano.

–Hola –respondió sonriendo amable.

No tardó en tomar su lugar, desde donde su compañera y amiga inicio su curioso diálogo.

–Lograste llegar a tiempo ¿También hoy hubo problemas? –inquirió, la rubia.

–Sí, hoy fue un asalto –respondió –Pero todo salió bien.

–Y dime, Videl ¿volvió a aparecer el Guerrero Dorado?

–No, no lo hizo.

–Claro que no, ya tuvo su minuto de fama, dudo que vuelva a aparecer –intervino casual, Shapner.

–No ha aparecido después de que ese barco casi se hunde. Solo han pasado algunos días. Yo creo que si lo hará ¿Qué piensas tú, Videl? –rebatió Ireza.

–Pues no lo sé –masculló distraída al ver que el maestro llegaba al salón. Al instante todos quedaron guardaron silencio.

– Buenos días, jóvenes –inició su monólogo –Antes de comenzar con nuestra clase, quiero presentarles a alguien –introdujo– Adelante –le habló a alguien que se hallaba tras la puerta de ingreso.

Los muchachos se hallaban expectantes ante la inusual situación. A paso indeciso se aproximó un desconocido muchacho cargando sus libros.

–Él será su nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Gohan.

Los jóvenes en el salón vieron con descuido al recién llegado. Pero había alguien, que de forma opuesta al sentir dominante, se hallaba suspendida ante lo que ante sus ojos se revelaban.

 _–"_ _ _Él es… Gohan" –__ _caviló Videl al reconocer en el rostro de su nuevo compañero, la identidad de su peor enemigo._

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO : )**

 _Mis especiales agradecimientos a Vanessa NekoChan y a aira240302, muchas gracias a las dos por sus comentarios c :_


	5. Gohan

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo 5#: _Gohan_

* * *

–Gohan ha obtenido la calificación máxima en todos sus exámenes de admisión. Espero que aprendan de él –la voz del maestro y los posteriores abucheos de sus compañeros, parecían un eco distante y difuso a sus oídos.

En aquel instante, a sus ojos eran solo ellos dos: ella, el estricto significado de la justicia y él, la encarnación misma de de la vileza.

" _Gohan"…_

Aquel era un golpe inesperado. Hasta esos momentos, sus planes giraban en torno al espionaje que realizaría para estudiar al muchacho, para luego de forma cuidadosa presentarse ante él sin revelar su identidad, aproximarse, para en un momento de descuido, enfrentarse a él y hacerle pagar.

" _Pero esto. Esto lo cambia todo"._

La contrariedad dominaba el espíritu de Videl. Por una parte, sentía que aquel imprevisto le facilitaría las cosas; pero por otra parte, él tenía el descaro no solo de pasearse por Ciudad Satán, sino que además, ir hasta la preparatoria donde su novia, la chica que asesinó, había gestionado una beca para él hace tres años.

" _No puedo creerlo"._

Sus puños se comprimieron enérgicamente, mientras clavaba con repulsión sus ojos en Gohan.

–¡Aquí hay un lugar! –algo conspiraba en su contra. Era todo lo que podía pensar al ver a Ireza levantarse de su lugar para señalar el asiento contiguo para el recién llegado.

Podría soportar tenerlo de compañero de clase, pero tan cerca jamás. Eso sobrepasaba cualquier límite para ella. Sabía que no lograría contener por mucho tiempo sus deseos de gritarle a la cara todo lo que sabía y el desprecio que sentía por él. Estaba segura que ese caminar tan aparentemente desatento, aquella supuesta ingenuidad de su mirada y la ficticia gentileza de su sonrisa; en algún momento harían sobrepasarían el límite de su exasperación.

Durante el trayecto que el muchacho atravesó el salón, Videl no quitó el peso de su mirada de él. Cada paso que lo aproximaba a ella, parecía acrecentar la impaciencia por concretar su venganza.

Instantes más tarde lo vio acomodarse en su lugar. La única barrera entre ellos era Ireza, quien ajena a sus propósitos, parecía estar dispuesta a mostrarle su hospitalidad.

–Hola, mi nombre es Ireza –la rubia saludó sonriendo con amabilidad –Y ellos son mis amigos Shapner y Videl –el muchacho posó su mirada curiosa sobre ambos, notando el desinterés del rubio y la contrastante hostilidad de la pelinegra.

–Hola –sonrió vacilante ante la inquietante mirada azul. Sin entender el porqué, aquella joven lo escrutaba abiertamente; además, no obtuvo respuesta a su salutación.

–" _¿Qué le pasa a esta niña, por qué me mira así? –_ se cuestionó intimidado ante la insistente mirada de la joven. Entones creyó recordarlo.

– _¡Auxilio! –nuevos clamores acabaron con la aparente tranquilidad. Gohan siguiendo la voz, llegó hasta un salón, en el umbral del cual un joven rubio pedía con desespero el socorro para una muchacha que se encontraba encerrada entre las llamas._

– _¡Demonios, Videl! ¡Cómo te saco de ahí! –gruñía frustrado, Shapner. Al ver que el carácter heroico de su compañera de salón, la había empujado a un gran peligro._

 _Gohan vio entre las llamas y el humo a la joven de cabellos negros, que producto del calor sudaba y del humo, tosía con sofoco. Sin titubear, entró en el salón ante el asombro de Shapner._

– _Quién ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás loco? –cuestionó perturbado._

 _Gohan sin detener su andar, caminó hasta la ojiazul. Esta observó cómo el misterioso rubio, levantaba con sus manos la parte del techo incendiada que estorbaba el paso de la muchacha. Sorprendida por el estoicismo del ahora rubio para ejecutar dichas maniobras la mantuvo inmóvil, buscando obtener una explicación._

– _¡Qué estás haciendo, Videl! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! –prorrumpió Shapner desde la puerta. La hija de Míster Satán en medio de cuestionamientos corrió hacia la puerta._

 _Los encargados de apagar el incendio no tardaron en llegar. Gohan salió del salón encontrándose nuevamente con los estudiantes. Videl lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Su rostro le resultaba familiar._

– _Oye ¿Quién eres? –interrogó entonces, la pelinegra._

 _El muchacho, evitando responder, desapareció volando por la ventana._

Era ella la joven a la que había rescatado del salón incendiado ¿Habría notado que era él? Eso sería un problema. No podía preguntarle, así que esperaría alguna señal.

–A que no sabes quién es Videl. Ella es la hija de Míster Satán –añadió entusiasta, Ireza.

–¿Es cierto eso? ¿Eres la hija de Míster Satán? –intentó iniciar un diálogo con la joven, con eso quizás podría confirmar que era solo su impresión la antipatía que le demostraba; lo único que obtuvo como contestación, fue su fulminante mirada.

–" _Cielos, me pregunto dónde esta niña aprendió a mirar así" –_ Gohan se había visto enfrentado a bestias de apariencia diabólica, pero ninguna había logrado intimidarlo tanto como aquella muchacha. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Él no lo entendía. Quizás su adaptación a la vida en la ciudad no sería tan fácil.

Las horas tuvo inconvenientes con sus materias, al contrario, sus intervenciones permitieron comprobar que sus calificaciones en sus exámenes de admisión no habían sido obra del azar; pero había algo que no le permitía sentirse a gusto. Y era ella.

Aparte de la hostilidad que lo examinaba en todo momento, parecía querer demostrar abiertamente su rechazo hacia él. Eso lo pudo notar durante la hora de almuerzo, cuando Ireza al invitarlo a comer junto a ellas y a Shapner, Videl prefirió apartarse; luego, en la clase de gimnasia, cuando se negó a aceptar a Gohan en su equipo de béisbol; y también en la clase de química, cuando nuevamente prefirió quedarse sola al ver que el muchacho era integrado a su grupo de trabajo en el laboratorio.

Le preocupaba que Videl hubiera descubierto su identidad. Aunque aquello parecía muy poco probable, pues cuando la rescató llevaba el cabello rubio y ni siquiera le habló; pero todas sus dudas parecieron disiparse por el asombro que le causaba ahora el advertir que mientras salía de la preparatoria, la muchacha seguía sus pasos.

Era realmente desconcertante. Si ella evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con él ¿por qué ahora lo seguía?.

–" _Es una niña muy extraña" –_ pensó al lograr que ella lo perdiera de vista gracias a Shapner, que se aproximó a la hija de Míster Satán.

–¿Qué te traes con el nuevo? –inquirió el rubio.

–¿De qué hablas?

–No te hagas la inocente. Me di cuenta que no te agradó nada ¿Lo conoces?

–Claro que no.

–¿Por qué lo sigues?

–No lo estoy siguiendo.

–No necesitas mentir. Me di cuenta –la chica se limitó a guardar silencio. No podía permitir que nadie más se enterara de sus planes, eso lo arruinaría todo. Pero…

–Dime Shapner ¿de veras piensas que odio a Gohan? –inquirió cautelosa.

–¿Que si lo pienso? Estoy seguro de eso. Ireza también lo cree, y no está nada contenta. Estás alejándole a la conquista –añadió casual.

La muchacha bajó la mirada reflexiva. Si realmente quería concretar su venganza, no solamente debería mantener en secreto la identidad de Gohan, sino que además debería disimular mejor su odio, de lo contrario tarde o temprano todo saldría a la luz.

Al día siguiente, ella llegó junto con el alba a la preparatoria. Quería conocer todos los detalles de su estadía en la ciudad. Le intrigaba de sobremanera saber dónde vivía. Le parecía absurdo que viajara a diario desde las Montañas Paos hasta Ciudad Satán. Es por eso que ahora aguardaba en la puerta de ingreso a Estrella Naranja. Desde allí vio llegar a todos los estudiantes que allí arribaban a diario. Algunos en solitario, otros en grupos. Unos entusiastas, otros con abierta pereza. Entre ellos reconoció a varios de sus compañeros: Ireza, Shapner hasta a Ángela. Pero por quien esperaba, no aparecía.

Los minutos avanzaron y las campanas no tardaron en anunciar en inicio de las clases. En aquel momento se dio por vencida.

–" _Quizás hoy no vendrá a clases" –_ se dijo a sí misma. Y si no fuera así, al menos sabría que no llegó antes que ella.

Fue así, como con dicho pensamiento se dirigió a su salón. Dio pasos rápidos para ingresar al aula antes que la maestra de inglés. Dio un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que esta no había llegado aún; sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad fue efímera al dirigir la mirada hacia su lugar y ver a un paso de él a Gohan.

 _–_ _"_ _ _Cómo es posible" –__ _caviló con asombro._

* * *

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**_

 _ _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24, aira240302 y Fabiola.H.J, a todas ustedes muchas gracias por sus reviews c:__


	6. Péndulo

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #6: _Péndulo_

* * *

Los días habían pasado, y Videl a pesar de su insistente persecución no pudo enterarse en qué momento Gohan arribaba a la preparatoria. A pesar de que gracias a las incesantes interrogaciones de Ireza, supo que el muchacho viajaba a diario desde las Montañas Paos, no menguó su deseo por saber el momento en que llegaba a la preparatoria.

La información de que su nuevo compañero viajaba desde su casa, era un aderezo que volvía más intrigante el sabor de aquel misterio. Fue por ello, que al cabo de una semana de guardar en la entrada de la preparatoria, decidió esperarlo en el pasillo que conducía al salón.

Aquel jueves lo vio correr a través del pasillo hacia el salón. Lo extraño de la situación era que su trayecto era surcado en dirección hacia la entrada de la preparatoria y no desde allí. En cuanto vio a Gohan entrar al salón, caminó hacia el lugar desde el cual provenía el muchacho. Al final del pasillo se encontró con dos caminos: uno que desembocaba como opción única el baño de mujeres; y el opuesto, que daba hacia las escaleras que conducían a la terraza.

–" _Cómo no lo pensé antes. De seguro Gohan aterriza aquí su avión y después baja por las escaleras hacia el salón" –_ reflexionó – Eso lo explica todo.

Las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de la jornada no tardaron en manifestarse, ante lo cual la muchacha bajó a paso raudo hacia su salón.

Sin embargo, Gohan no era la única preocupación que ocupaba la mente de Videl por aquellos días. Y es que el nombre del Guerrero Dorado se hacía cada día más presente no solo en la mente de la hija de Míster Satán, sino entre todos los pobladores de la ciudad; pues sus intervenciones en las amenazas locales se volvían ya un acontecimiento predecible para todos.

A pesar de ello, Videl no había vuelto a verlo, salvo hace algunos días cuando ella llegaba a una tienda comercial, donde unos hombres tenían como rehenes a las personas que dentro de ella se encontraban. Pero cuando arribó, todo había acabado. Los criminales ya habían sido capturados por la policía, y todo gracias a él.

La muchacha vio su silueta, que a contraluz del sol, se volvía pequeño mientras volaba alejándose del lugar. Sus puños se oprimieron con violencia. Una vez más él lograba huir sin poder verle la cara pero además, iba hasta allí y le impedía ayudar en la captura. Ella no necesitaba su ayuda, ella lo habría resulto sola sin problemas. De tal manera, el nombre del famoso héroe no hacía más que irritar sus ánimos, sobre todo porque no podía encontrar respuestas ante aquel misterio.

Así la mente de Videl como un péndulo oscilaba desde Gohan hasta el Guerrero Dorado; uno era el rostro que encontraba a diario en su salón y el otro, era la imagen lejana o solo un nombre que escuchaba en los atracos de la Ciudad; pero en estos momentos el péndulo se hallaba suspenso en Gohan.

La muchacha no estaría tranquila hasta que su teoría estuviera completamente comprobada. Fue así como aquel viernes llegó a primera hora a la preparatoria para verlo aterrizar en la terraza.

En primer lugar, comprobó que él no había llegado ya a su salón; luego, que no hubiera pasado aún por los casilleros; para posteriormente llegar hasta la terraza.

– " _Aún no ha llegado" –_ caviló después de un rápido examen.

Se aproximó hacia el margen que daba hacia el frontis de la preparatoria. Desde allí vio a la muchedumbre ingresando al recinto acompañada del distante murmullo de los estudiantes. Su distracción le impidió notar que a un par de metros detrás de ella, el adolescente aterrizaba teniendo como único medio de transporte su propio cuerpo.

–" _No puede ser, es Videl. ¿Qué está haciendo esta niña aquí? –_ pensó perplejo al verla con las manos en su cintura. Sin duda parecía querer averiguar algo.

–" _Será mejor que me vaya antes que note que estoy aquí y me descubra" –_ concluyó, tras lo cual a paso sigiloso caminó hacia la puerta; sin embargo el estridente chillido de la puerta traicionó sus intenciones.

–" _¿Quién está ahí? –_ caviló la pelinegra mientras volteaba hacia el umbral –¡Gohan! –exclamó mientras su semblante se tornaba hostil, gesto que ya de forma casi religiosa era el que solía inspirarle su compañero de salón.

–" _¡No puede ser, ya me descubrió! –_ dijo para sus adentros el primogénito de Gokú mientras brincaba del espanto –Hola Videl –formuló con dificultad.

–¿Cuándo llegaste? No te vi –cuestionó de forma agresiva al instante.

–¿Cómo dices? Yo estaba aquí antes que tú. Como llegué muy temprano porque viajo al amanecer, vine a dormir aquí. Pero ya me iba –explicó atolondrado.

–¿No estás mintiendo? Porque yo vine hace unos minutos y no vi a nadie –rebatió la ojiazul con suspicacia.

–Es que yo… –el muchacho miró en su entorno buscando algún sustento a su invención– Estaba detrás de ese viejo escritorio. Me da sombra y por eso me quedé ahí –argumentó ahora tomando su cabeza mientras una gota de sudor delataba su tensión.

–" _Honestamente no me fijé si había alguien ahí. Pero esto no quedará así. Hay algo extraño en todo esto" –_ reflexionó cruzada de brazos y clavando su mirada inquisitiva en Gohan. Este la miraba inquietado. Era el primer diálogo entre ambos desde que se habían conocido. Él creyó que al hablarle su mirar se tornaría menos perturbante, pero por el contrario, a la hostilidad de sus ojos se sumaba ahora sus escrutinios ante los que no sabía qué responder.

Momentos más tarde, sin decir nada más, ella se retiró del sitio.

* * *

La indiferencia fue el único sentimiento que en aquella jornada le inspiraron sus lecciones. Si bien su cuerpo y su mente se hallaban presentes en aquel salón; sus pensamientos se concentraban en un solo individuo, que no era precisamente alguno de sus profesores. Para la fortuna de Videl sus reflexiones mentales no evidenciaban su desinterés por sus materias en aquel instante . Y es que la intriga la persiguió de forma inagotable el resto de la jornada.

La extrañeza que le causaba el hecho de que Gohan viajara a diario desde su casa hasta Ciudad Satán, ya no era lo único llamativo en él; ya que además de eso, el hecho de que le diera el tiempo necesario para dormir una siesta en la terraza, como se lo había explicado él; considerando que ella había visto el lugar donde residía con su familia, y si bien su casa no manifestaba excesiva humildad, tampoco la capacidad adquisitiva necesaria para comprar una nave tan moderna que hiciera de aquel viaje algo más escueto.

* * *

El desasosiego de sus pensamientos la llevó nuevamente hasta aquel lugar. Desde que Gohan se había presentado en Estrella Naranja había prescindido de volver a las Montañas Paos; sin embargo, las demandantes preguntas en su mente exigiendo respuestas lógicas y verosímiles, hicieron necesaria una nueva sesión de espionaje en aquel lugar.

Era consciente de que en esta ocasión debería ser mucho más cautelosa que antes. Ahora Gohan la conocía y si la sorprendía no podría excusarse con ser una extranjera perdida en el lugar, como se lo había propuesto como vía de escape en sus visitas anteriores si él la veía.

Como primera medida, decidió aterrizar su nave a una mayor distancia del hogar que las veces anteriores. Ya había notado que su compañero de salón y su hermano solían recorrer los alrededores y la evidente presencia de su nave llamaría su atención.

Aquel sábado era grisáceo, las ráfagas desfilaban determinantes en su deseo de no querer estar allí. Todo anunciaba que en algún momento del día la lluvia mojaría la tierra. Pero aquello no la intimidó y vio en su arribo al bosque donde se ocultaría un desafío. Era en realidad otra cosa la que le preocupaba.

–" _Espero que el clima no lo haga encerrarse en su casa como un cobarde" –_ reflexionó mientras encapsulaba su nave.

Momentos más tardes, inició su marcha. La brisa no tardó en generar que su piel se erizara, entonces notó el contraste climático con Ciudad Satán, donde el alba prometía una jornada de armónico calor.

Caminó a través de un prado que creciendo sin intervención humana, llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. El rocío mañanero adherido al pasto, acarició su piel, aumentando la baja sensación térmica en su cuerpo. Sus piernas se hacían pesadas en medio de aquella pradera, su fin se veía distante, lo que le dio aliento por atravesar aquel lugar con mayor rapidez.

Una vez divorciada de aquella dificultad, debió bordear una extensa porción terrestre dedicada al cultivo de maíz. El frío que sentía su cuerpo por el ejercicio anterior, le hizo decidir surcar el siguiente camino corriendo.

Un tanto agitada se aproximó a aquel frondoso bosque que la albergaría aquel día. Entre jadeos arribó hasta allí. Sostuvo sus rodillas mientras daba reposo a su cuerpo. La inactividad no tardó en recordarle la humedad del rocío en sus extremidades. Fue así como continuó su camino.

El sitio seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Enormes árboles, pequeños arbustos y variada fauna silvestre daban vida al sitio; sin embargo había algo que no recordaba y que ahora hacía eco en sus oídos.

–" _¿Qué es aquel ruido?" –_ se cuestionó al sentir un distante estruendo.

Siguiendo el sonido que despertaba su curiosidad, notó que este provenía desde el mismo bosque y que una voz infantil se mezclaba con ella.

–¡Qué fuerte eres hermano! –celebraba el pequeño mientras un gran tronco yacía derribado en medio del lugar.

–" _Son Gohan y su hermano" –_ reconoció la espía, que ocultándose tras un arbusto observó la escena.

–Cuando grande quiero ser tan fuerte como tú –añadió a sus efusivas expresiones, el menor de los Son. Gohan solo sonrió.

–Creo que con esto no será suficiente. La lluvia caerá todo el día y necesitaremos fuego. Iré por otro más, espérame aquí _–_ indicó el primogénito de Gokú.

–Sí _–_ contestó su hermano. Entonces Gohan, elevándose del suelo, voló en búsqueda de otro árbol.

–" _Qué… Qué es esto. Gohan ¿Él puede volar?._

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO : )**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, aira240302, Fabiola.H.J , Majo24 y Usuario865 por sus reviews c:_


	7. Oportunidad en la desventaja

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #7: _Oportunidad_ _en la desventaja_

* * *

El desencajo de la muchacha fue abrumador al ser testigo de aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiera volar? La respuesta lógica a ello era que se tratara de algún simple truco. Volar por los cielos era algo imposible para un hombre común y corriente, ella lo sabía porque ni siquiera su padre era capaz de hacerlo.

Permaneció oculta tras el mismo arbusto a la espera del regreso de Gohan. Necesitaba saber qué tipo de truco usaba para poder volar sin necesidad de una nave. Aquella habilidad de su compañero, sin duda le aportaba una ventaja que significaría un problema a los propósitos de Videl; pero nada la detendría.

Vio a Goten sentarse a esperar a su hermano sobre el gran tronco derribado. Aquello era indicio de que el muchacho tardaría en regresar. Pero por el contrario, en breves minutos apareció arrastrando un árbol de menor envergadura. Su hermano menor al verlo acercarse se puso de pie contemplándolo pensativo.

–Oye Gohan ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –inquirió curioso el infante.

–Claro Goten, dime qué sucede –contestó amable, el chico.

–¿Yo puedo volar por los cielos como tú?.

En aquella interrogante, Videl vio la oportunidad de enterarse del truco que utilizaría Gohan para volar y así, en un momento de descuido arrebatarle el artefacto que le ayudaba para equiparar habilidades.

–Claro que sí, Goten. Solo debes aprender a controlar tu ki y lo lograrás. Solo necesitas algo de entrenamiento.

–" _Controlar su ki ¿De qué se supone que está hablando?" –_ se cuestionó la secreta espía.

–¿Y tú me enseñarías? –preguntó ahora el menor de los Son a su hermano.

–Sí. Pero ahora apresurémonos que mamá se molestará con nosotros si no llegamos pronto –entonces iniciaron el camino de regreso al hogar arrastrando los troncos derribados.

* * *

La situación había logrado generar en ella durante todo aquel fin de semana un debate interno del cual no hallaba pronta resolución. El orgullo y la astucia no se daban tregua como contendores. Por una parte, Videl sentía que era humillante el solo hecho de pensar en pedirle ayuda al sujeto sobre el cual recaía su necesidad de venganza; pero por otra, aquello le resultaría muy ventajoso, al menos para equilibrar las habilidades entre ambos en el momento del enfrentamiento.

Ya era lunes y sintió que no podía esperar más. El tiempo corría y debía abastecerse de todos los medios posibles para finalmente concretar su objetivo. Fue así como ahora se hallaba en aquella terraza. Siendo una vez más testigo de la salida del sol por detrás de los edificios para ser recibido con su esplendor por el firmamento azulado que abrazaba la tierra.

–Entonces es mentira que viaja en una nave. Vuela por sus propios medios hasta aquí – monologó la muchacha aquel lunes en la terraza – _"_ _Será mejor que me oculte para sorprenderlo" –_ reflexionó ahora.

Miró a su alrededor, en búsqueda de un lugar donde permanecer oculta para no advertir de su presencia a su compañero, entonces se encontró con aquel viejo escritorio detrás del cual Gohan le había asegurado que dormía. Se acercó a paso sigiloso hasta el lugar, quizás estaba allí; pero para su alegría, no lo halló. De tal manera, utilizó el sitio como su propio escondite.

Los minutos pasaron y él no aparecía. La teoría de que el muchacho llegaba con gran anticipación a la preparatoria era derribada con mayor seguridad por la ojiazul. Si bien la habilidad de volar con la que contaba Gohan era una gran desventaja para ella, también veía en ello una oportunidad para aprender algo que le ayudaría a vengarse.

–Que bueno, he llegado justo a la hora –monologó el muchacho mientras veía la hora en su reloj – _"Será mejor que me de prisa, alguien podría sorprenderme" –_ caviló ahora mientras se disponía a iniciar su marchar.

–Buenas noches, Gohan –la sarcástica voz de Videl lo hizo brincar del espanto.

–No… No puede ser. Videl ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –formuló atolondrado el muchacho al ver a la chica sentada sobre el escritorio.

–Como me contaste que venías a dormir aquí por las mañanas, quise venir a asegurarme que mi compañero de salón no faltara a clases por quedarse dormido; pero ya veo que no será necesario –a pesar del tono irónico de la joven, Gohan parecía creer en las palabras de la chica.

–Te lo agradezco de todas formas –una gota de sudor bajó desde su frente mientras veía a la muchacha aproximarse a paso lento y con aquella eterna hostilidad dibujada en sus ojos. Por su expresión, comenzó a dudar de la buena voluntad que reflejaban sus palabras.

Ella se detuvo a escasos pasos de él con desafío en su mirada; ante tal amenazante presencia el muchacho retrocedió por inercia como queriendo huir del peligro que lo acechaba. Videl permaneció en silencio, parecía no querer decir nada; Gohan por su parte, no lograba formular frase alguna para acabar con aquel incómodo mutismo, que no hacía más que incrementar las dudas en su mente respecto a la aversión de su compañera hacia él y sobre todo qué había visto cuando lo vio llegar.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó de golpe, generando el sobresalto del pelinegro.

–¿A qué te refieres? No sé de qué hablas –titubeó evadiendo la mirada de su interlocutora.

–¡Si sabes de qué te hablo, no te hagas el tonto! –gruñó– Te vi, Gohan. Sé que puedes volar por los cielos. Explícame como lo haces –exigió ahora sin apartar su mirada del rostro del muchacho.

–¡Qué! Yo no sé … –intentó negar las palabras de Videl; sin embargo, al ver como esta fruncía el ceño de forma más enérgica, supo que no tenía posibilidades de ganar aquella discusión– Para ser honesto, es algo difícil de explicar –susurró apremiado.

–¿Que no eres tan listo, eh? Entonces sabrás explicarme.

–Es que yo…

–Si no me lo quieres contar a mí, si se lo querrás decir a alguien más.

–¡No! ¡No! Nadie debe saberlo –contestó alarmado.

–Así que es un secreto ¿eh? –reflexionó en voz alta –Bien, si no quieres que nadie más se entere, deberás enseñarme a volar por los cielos –negoció la chica de ojos azules.

–¡Qué! Yo no puedo hacer eso –rebatió.

–Entonces si quieres que todos sepan que puedes volar…

–¡No, no, no! Claro que no.

–Entonces me enseñarás a volar.

Esta vez, Gohan advirtió que las palabras de Videl no eran una petición, sino más bien una sentencia a la cual de forma obligatoria debería obedecer, al menos que quisiera que todos supieran de una de sus habilidades. De tal manera, desistió en su negativa.

–Esta bien, te enseñaré a volar –musitó.

–Muy bien, Gohan. Puedes contar con que tu secreto estará a salvo –dijo la muchacha para luego abandonar la terraza.

Aquella situación logró perturbar a Gohan. Era la segunda vez que tenía un diálogo con la muchacha, y ella ya había descubierto que podía volar. Y ahora debería enseñarle aquella técnica. Sin duda debería ser más cuidadoso, o ella acabaría enterándose de su identidad, lo cual le causaría grandes problemas.

–" _Esa chica es muy lista o yo muy despistado" –_ reflexionó ahora, teniendo como ruido ambiente, la armonía de las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de aquella jornada académica.

* * *

La jornada avanzó y Gohan pudo notar el evidente cambio de la actitud de Videl con él. Ya no se encontraba con su insistente mirada inquisitiva cargada sobre él, ni tampoco con su negación a incluirlo en sus actividades académicas. Ante la orden del profesor de gimnasia de formar grupos para el partido de baloncesto, la chica solicitó a Ireza, Akira, Shapner…

–Y Gohan también estará con mi equipo –indicó, generando el asombro no solo del pelinegro, sino también el del resto de sus compañeros que habían sido testigos de la antipatía de la muchacha hacia él.

–¿Yo? –le preguntó desencajado.

–Claro que sí, ¿hay algún otro Gohan en nuestra clase? –respondió con molestia, la ojiazul.

–No, no. Es solo que yo…

–Tú nada. Estarás en nuestro equipo, es una orden –Gohan no terminaba de comprender en qué pensaba la muchacha. La posibilidad más lógica era que quería que haciendo uso de su capacidad de volar les asegurara la victoria; sin embargo, con el avance de la jornada se daría cuenta que era algo más preocupante que eso.

Durante la clase de química, el profesor solicitó a los estudiantes reunirse en parejas para el trabajo en el laboratorio de ciencias. En aquel momento Ireza quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para trabajar a solas con el estudiante nuevo.

–¿Seamos equipo? –preguntó insinuante la rubia.

–Claro, con mucho gusto – contestó Gohan con una sonrisa, aquella muchacha era la única persona que lo hacía sentirse acogido en aquella preparatoria, y por supuesto se sentiría cómodo al trabajar con ella.

–De ninguna manera, Gohan será mi equipo –Videl intervino, el pelinegro la miró con espanto.

–¿Qué dijiste? –tartamudeó.

–Ya escuchaste, tú trabajarás conmigo –repitió clavando su mirada amenazante en el chico.

–Lo siento Videl, pero yo se lo propuse antes –rebatió Ireza.

–Es una lástima, pero Gohan y yo tenemos un acuerdo y no lo puede romper.

–¿De qué acuerdo hablas? –inquirió curiosa, Ireza.

–Es algo entre él y yo –respondió la hija de Míster Satán– ¿Verdad Gohan? – cierto tono amenazante advirtió en aquellas dos simples palabras, ante lo cual no tuvo más remedio.

–Lo siento, Ireza. Pero haré equipo junto a Videl –se excusó.

Y lo mismo ocurrió más tarde a la hora de almuerzo. Se quedó junto a él, aunque sin dejar escapar palabra alguna. La extraña actitud de Videl intrigaba a Gohan de sobremanera. A pesar de que buscaba con insistencia su presencia, parecía no querer crear algún lazo amistoso con él.

–" _Es como si realmente quisiera dejar en claro que lo único que le interesa de mi es que le enseñe a volar" –_ aquella fue la única reflexión a la que podía llegar al verla consumir sus alimentos en estricto silencio.

Más tarde la jornada acabó. Milk había pedido a Gohan que aprovechara su estadía en la ciudad para comprar algunos productos que eran escasos en las tiendas colindantes a las Montañas Paos. Fue de aquel modo, que el primogénito de Gokú caminó a paso descuidado por el centro de Ciudad Satán.

–Espero encontrarlo todo –monologó mientras echaba un vistazo a la extensa lista que su madre le había entregado.

Al ingresar a la tienda, cogió un carro para añadir los productos. Entre los pasillos de cereales, lácteos y pastas, ya había logrado completar la capacidad del carro. A vista de cualquiera, aquellos alimentos estarían destinados a ser consumidos en un periodo no menor a un mes; sin embargo, siendo que aquella familia contaba con dos saiyajines, lo más probable es que aquella comida fuera consumida al cabo de una semana. Claro, si los hermanos Son no tenían demasiado apetito.

Al momento de querer cancelar los productos, Gohan recién advirtió la gran cantidad de clientes que se encontraban en el lugar. Pareciera que hubieran conspirado para visitar el lugar justo a la misma hora que él y así extender la estadía del muchacho en la ciudad.

El bullicio de las personas allí dentro, más la música que ambientaba el lugar acompañada de la voz de un hombre que a través de un micrófono daba a conocer diferentes ofertas; hacía que Gohan permaneciera ignorante al escándalo que se desarrollaba en las afueras de aquella tienda. Solo cuando abandonó el sitio, se pudo enterar de lo que ocurría.

–¿Por qué todos huyen? –balbuceó curioso mientras veía correr a las personas en la misma dirección.

Caminó al encuentro del objeto de sus temores, y pudo ver que se trataba de dos tigres que en completa libertad recorrían las calles de la ciudad intimidando a los ciudadanos.

–¡Oye, disculpa! ¿Qué hacen esos tigres aquí? –preguntó curioso a un muchacho rubio que observaba desde un callejón la escena.

–Se escaparon del zoológico, aún no han venido por ellos –relató temeroso el chico.

–" _Tengo que detenerlos, o sino podrían lastimar a alguien. O la policía los herir_ _á_ _a ellos" –_ reflexionó el primogénito de Gokú. Dejó las bolsas con sus compras con el muchacho rubio, y buscando un lugar solitario, se transformó en súper saiyajin.

Segundos más tarde, estaba junto a las fieras.

–¡Miren es el guerrero dorado! –uno de los presentes anunció la presencia del héroe.

–¡Sí! Vino para salvarnos de esos animales –añadió otras voz.

–¡Vamos, guerrero dorado! ¡Tú puedes! –animó un tercero.

–¡Por favor, aléjense! Solo detendré a estos animales. No pretendo hacerles daño –anunció el ahora rubio, mientras contenía a los tigres abrazándolos.

Minutos más tarde, el personal del zoológico ya estaba en el sitio para llevarse de regreso a las fieras.

–" _Bien, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad" –_ caviló mientras veía como los animales eran trasladados.

–¡Gracias, Guerrero Dorado! –se escuchó una voz a la distancia.

–¡Sí, gracias! –se oyeron nuevas voces.

–" _Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes que empiecen a hacerme preguntas" –_ reflexionó ahora mientras se disponía a iniciar el vuelo; sin embargo, un peso sobre sus hombros lo detuvo. Lo primero que vio, fue unas piernas que colgaban desde sus hombros y luego, un rostro que de forma sorpresiva se inclinaba hacia el propio con inquietante cercanía.

–Al fin nos conocemos, _Guerrero Dorado –_ espetó la muchacha.

–" _No puede ser, es… es Videl" –_ reflexionó espantado al reconocer a su compañera de salón en la persona que yacía sentada sobre sus hombros.

Claro, en medio del ruido, había pasado por alto el rugido de un motor de una nave que sobrevolaba la zona. La cual creyó que correspondía a los dueños del zoológico o de la policía; pero no, era Videl que advertida del peligro que acechaba a la ciudad, se preparaba para intervenir. Pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando desde las alturas lo vio a él; al hombre de escurridiza identidad.

–" _Esta vez no escaparás" –_ pensó mientras se preparaba para saltar desde su nave. Acercó su avión lo necesario y calculando de forma milimétrica el paralelismo entre ambos, brincó para caer sobre los hombros del muchacho.

Gohan intentó huir, pero con ella sobre sus hombros, por más que corriera, no lograría apartar lo suficiente.

–Señorita, por favor bájese. Ya debo irme –solicitó el rubio.

–No lo haré hasta que me digas quién eres –rebatió esta afirmándose con mayor ímpetu del guerrero.

–Eso no tiene importancia –contestó mientras se sacudía de un lado a otro intentando aflojar las extremidades de Videl.

–Claro que sí. De lo contrario no lo ocultarías –discutió ahora, la ojiazul.

–" _Esta niña sí que es obstinada" –_ reflexionó ahora –Esta bien, si te bajas te lo diré .

–¡Claro que no! Quieres que haga eso solo para huir –contradijo.

Definitivamente Gohan se sentía perdido. Pareciera que estuviera escrito que aquel día no podría escapar de Videl. Primero descubrió que podía volar, luego las amenazas para que hiciera trabajos con ella y ahora estaba a punto de descubrir que él y el Guerrero Dorado eran la misma persona.

–" _No quería hacer esto, pero no me queda más remedio" –_ se dijo a si mismo –Lo siento, señorita Videl.

–" _Cómo sabe mi nombre" –_ abrió sus ojos con desmesura al advertir que él la conocía.

Se hallaba tan ensimismada en aquella reflexión, que no notó el momento en que Gohan haciendo uso de su velocidad se escurría de su joven viéndose arrebatada del sustento que la mantenía distante del pavimento, emprendió la súbita caída; pero para su fortuna él estaba ahí.

Antes que impactara contra el suelo, el rubio la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La muchacha al verse fuera de peligro, frunció enérgicamente el ceño.

–¡No necesito tu ayuda! Puedo hacerlo sola –gruñó divorciándose de los brazos del nuevo héroe.

–¿Qué le pasa a Videl?

–Se está comportando muy extraño.

–Creo que no le agrada el Guerrero Dorado.

–Es cierto, yo pienso que lo odia.

–¿Serán rivales?

–Puede ser… Pero él parece no odiarla.

–Quizás ella está celosa.

Los murmullos de la gente que observaba la escena, logró hacer recordar a la muchacha que no estaban a solas. Sus dientes comenzaron a crujir mientras su rostro reflejaba verdadera exasperación.

–¡Ya cállense, eso no les importa! –prorrumpió sintiendo arder su rostro.

Momentos más tarde, lo recordó a él. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no lo encontró. Gracias a aquella distracción, Gohan logró huir sin mayores impedimentos de regreso a casa.

Una vez allá, su madre lo recibió con una gran sonrisa como esperando algo de él. Entonces lo recordó.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidé las compras en el callejón! –exclamó espantado.

–¡Que hiciste qué! –la vivienda pareció brincar ante la furia de Milk– ¡Ah! ¡Mi Gohan aparte de traer el cabello como un rebelde se ha vuelto un distraído! –lloriqueó la viuda de Gokú.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO : D**

 _Agradezco los reviews de Vanessa NekoChan, Usuario865, ScarDreamer, Fabiola.H.J y Majo24. Sus apreciaciones siempre son un incentivo para seguir c:_


	8. Conjeturas

****Disclaimer : ****__Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #8: _Conjeturas_

* * *

–Escúchame, Goten. Una niña vendrá y será tu compañera de entrenamiento. Es importante que evites transformarte en súper saiyajin; recuerda que para las personas eso es algo difícil de entender –indicó el primogénito de Gokú a su hermano menor.

–Está bien –balbuceó sin mayores reparos– Y dime, Gohan ¿ella se va a tardar mucho en llegar? –interrogó ahora con incipiente impaciencia.

–No lo sé, Goten. Sólo me dijo que vendría hoy –respondió inquieto– _"_ _Esa niña es muy curiosa, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos para que no descubra nada más" –_ pensó ahora sintiendo el sudor aflorar en su rostro al recordar el modo en que ella había descubierto que podía volar.

Aquel día, el firmamento era un distante pero imponente manto celeste que rodeaba la Tierra; el astro diurno entregaba su calidez con pereza desde las alturas como un día cualquiera de otoño, otorgándole un sutil calor a la brisa que asediaba las ramas de los árboles en el sitio. Los hermanos Son decidieron alejarse de la vivienda, utilizando como lugar de entrenamiento un extenso prado, a través del cual podrían desplazarse libremente.

–¿No crees que se está tardando mucho? –el entusiasmo del infante alimentaba su ansias por comenzar su entrenamiento.

–" _Goten tiene razón, quizás ella no vendrá. De todas formas es un alivio; al parecer tiene mucho interés en el Guerrero Dorado, y estando aquí podría sospechar algo" –_ reflexionó el muchacho– Sí, tienes razón, Goten. Será mejor que empecemos ahora mismo –propuso ahora, Gohan.

–¡Bien! –celebró efusivamente el niño; sin embargo, el ruido de una nave atravesando el cielo que los cubría, atrapó la atención de los muchachos.

–Esa es … –musitó Gohan, mientras leía la inscripción en el avión " _Satán"–_ Videl–añadió.

La chica, que desde las alturas reconoció a su compañero de clase, descendió de súbito para aterrizar junto a ellos.

–Videl… Ya estás aquí –masculló vacilante.

La muchacha se limitó a encapsular su nave con un ademán indiferente. A pesar de estar a merced de la voluntad de Gohan en ese momento, su consciencia no abandonaba en ningún instante la máxima que determinaba su actitud con su compañero.

–Y ella ¿quién es? –balbuceó curioso el infante.

–Ella es Videl, la niña de la que te hablé –contestó amable a su hermano.

En aquel instante la hija de Míster Satán se dirigió hacia Gohan, posando sus manos en su cintura con manifiesta hosquedad.

–Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy me enseñarías a volar, Gohan.

–No, claro que no –contestó intimidado ante la apatía de la ojiazul.

–Menos mal llegaste. Ya íbamos a empezar sin ti –espetó el menor de los Son.

–¡Es cierto eso, Gohan! –cuestionó molesta.

–Lo siento, Videl. Pero creí que ya no vendrías –se excusó atolondrado –¡Goten! –gruñó con disimulo a su hermano; el que la muchacha supiera uno de sus secretos, hacía a Gohan estar en una posición desventajosa, por lo que lo menos deseaba era provocar su ira.

–Más te vale que me enseñes a volar por los cielos –pronunció amenazante, la joven.

–Sí –fue lo único que se atrevió a formular.

Instantes más tarde, tenía a sus discípulos frente a él. Mientras su hermano se mostraba entusiasta ante las iniciales instrucciones de Gohan; Videl lo observaba con suspicacia, ya que el hecho de que él haya aceptado entrenarla, no significaba que no pudiera estarla engañando.

–Verán, esto solo se trata de controlar su ki –a pesar de su basta experiencia en artes marciales, su timidez lo hacía vacilar en sus indicaciones.

–¿Es solo eso? –cuestionó con decepción, el infante.

–¿Qué es eso del ki? –inquirió recelosa, la chica de coletas.

–El ki es el poder que está dentro de las personas y…

–¿Un poder oculto? ¡Eso es absurdo! –rebatió la pelinegra.

–No, es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo –se apresuró en contra argumentar.

Los ojos azules que confesaban abiertamente su irritación, le hicieron entender que a través de las palabras no lograría convencer el escepticismo de Videl.

–Mira, el ki es esto –dijo ahora, Gohan, mientras acercaba sus palmas, haciendo brotar desde ellas una pequeña bola de energía.

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces ante lo que veía, quería asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estuvieran traicionando. Pero por más que insistió en aquella acción, aquella pequeña esfera luminosa seguía frente a ella.

–Ya sabe lo que es el ki ¿ahora podemos empezar con el entrenamiento? –preguntó Goten a su hermano.

–¡Me estás engañando! ¡Eso es un simple truco! –gruñó la ojiazul.

–Claro que no. Mira, yo también puedo hacer eso –intervino Goten haciendo emanar una esfera de mayor tamaño en su palma derecha.

Videl no pudo evitar aproximarse al infante, quería observar de cerca aquello que ellos llamaban ki. La cercana contemplación de la muchacha, llamó la atención del niño.

–A Mei le gustaba mucho que hiciéramos eso ¿Lo recuerdas, Gohan? –el inocente comentario del menor de los Son, hizo a Videl abrir sus ojos con desmesura.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –masculló evadiendo mayores reflexiones.

La ojiazul observó con tirria aquella reacción, la cual no podía explicar como otra cosa que no fuera indiferencia. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Gohan quién era Mei. Pero sabía que tanto aquella indiferencia que creyó adivinar ahora; o manifestaciones de dolor al evocar el recuerdo de su hermana, podrían resultarle lo suficientemente irritantes como para volcar de forma prematura su ira sobre Gohan y arruinarlo todo.

–¿Me enseñarás a volar o te vas a quedar ahí parado? –esbozó ahora con impaciencia.

–Sí, claro que sí –respondió atolondrado –Goten, antes de enseñarles a volar, tendré que partir por enseñarle a Videl a controlar su ki. Será mejor que por ahora vayas a jugar –ordenó a su hermano; este obedeció decepcionado al ver retrasado su deseo de volar.

A partir de aquel instante, Gohan se sintió en constante estado de tensión. Era realmente inquietante ver cómo aquella muchacha, a pesar de estar pidiéndole un favor, se comportara de modo tan intratable; pareciera querer dejar muy en claro quién era el hablante y quién el receptor en aquel diálogo, pues las palabras eran unidireccionales.

–Solo debes concentrar tu poder interior en tus manos. Tal y cómo lo hice hace unos momentos.

La muchacha, sentada sobre la hierba permanecía con su mirada fija en sus palmas.

–No te desanimes si no lo logras de inmediato. Te tomará algo de tiempo.

El incipiente sudor en su frente humedecía algunos de sus cabellos mientras ignoraba aquella "falsa cordialidad" que advertía en Gohan.

–Debes estar agotada después de tantos intentos. Deberías descansar –para Gohan no pasó desapercibido el cansancio de la joven, que se manifestaba en insistente jadear de su pecho.

–¡Ya cállate y deja de distraerme! –gruñó exasperada por el rechazo que le causaba la voz de su compañero.

Pero no era solo aquello, sino que había algo más que alteraba su pensar. Y fue aquel lacónico e inopinado comentario de Goten. ¿Es que acaso su hermana sabía aquel secreto de Gohan? Quizás ella lo había descubierto por casualidad. Aquello era muy probable, ya se había dado cuenta que su compañero no quería que nadie supiera su secreto. De tal manera podía deducir que por eso habría podido seducir a su hermana para que guardara silencio. Quizás la pudo convencer algún tiempo, pero ella podría haber querido contárselo a su padre.

–" _Sí_ , _quizás_ _planeaba contarle a papá_ _aquel día que_ _Gohan_ _iba a ir a conocer nuestra familia,_ _pero antes se lo dijo a él_ _" –_ continuó elaborando su conjetura con la nueva información manejada – _"Pero él debió negarse y como Meiko insistió, él la asesinó" –_ concluyó aterrada.

Su mirada errante comenzó a oscilar. ¿Acaso aquel era el motivo que llevó a matarla? Era realmente indignante. Realmente ella, la justiciera de Ciudad Satán a quien ningún malhechor se le escapaba, ¿estaba sentada allí frente al asesino de su hermana sin hacer nada? Empuñó sus manos con impotencia ante aquella reflexión. Claro, él debía pagar a como dé lugar. Pero en aquel momento no podía hacer nada. A pesar de sus habilidades en el combate, Videl no podría detenerlo si Gohan huía volando, necesitaba tiempo para lograr su objetivo. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó curioso, Gohan, al ver que la muchacha enjugaba sus ojos.

Ella sin responder nada, se puso de pie y sacudió sus prendas, para luego tomar la cápsula de su nave y hacerla aparecer frente a ellos.

–¿Ya te vas? –inquirió ahora perplejo.

–Fue suficiente por hoy. Vendré mañana –espetó, tras lo cual subió a su avión para iniciar un vuelo raudo. Dejando a Gohan totalmente desconcertado.

 _Sin embargo, al día siguiente no apareció…_

Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Cuando se embarcó en aquel viaje que la conduciría a la venganza; no pensó que los detalles de la muerte de su hermana la afectarían de sobremanera. Primero, fue conocer a Gohan. Todo en él le resultaba irritante. Desde su aparente pusilanimidad hasta su sola presencia. Sí, la tranquilidad con la que él iba por la vida después de cometer tan macabro crimen alteraba constantemente los ánimos de la muchacha; luego fue su presencia en Estrella Naranja. Era cierto que ella deseaba vengarse de Gohan y que para ello debía estar cerca de él. Pero que el destino lo pusiera en la preparatoria a la que ella asistía y en su mismo salón ¿no era exagerado?; pero lo peor de todo eran aquellas revelaciones accidentales que le permitían bosquejar las respuestas al cómo y al por qué Gohan había matado a su hermana.

Cuando le dijo a Gohan que al día siguiente estaría en las Montañas Paos, no mentía; sin embargo, aquel latente y constante deseo, que brotó en su pecho, por abalanzarse sobre su enemigo y gritarle su odio, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que mientras menos tiempo estuviera con Gohan, serían más controlable sus impulsos, y así más probable que consiguiera aprender a volar.

Fue por ello que al día siguiente decidió entrenar en solitario. No podía hacerlo en la mansión de su padre; deseaba mantener sus prácticas en secreto hasta que ya dominara del todo la técnica. De tal manera, junto con la alborada, sobrevoló la ciudad en su nave. En cuanto encontró un terreno aislado de la urbanidad, aterrizó para continuar con su entrenamiento en solitario, pues no regresaría a Montañas Paos sin antes haber visto su ki entre sus manos.

Ya liberada del peso de la presencia del semi saiyajin, Videl sintió que podría concentrarse en su entrenamiento. El día anterior había adquirido las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para lograr dominar su ki. De tal manera, ahora solo debería insistir hasta conseguirlo.

Así aquel fin de semana llegó a su fin. Y la pareja se encontró anticipadamente en los casilleros en la mañana de aquel día lunes.

–Buenos días, Videl –saludó amable él.

–Hola –le observó de soslayo. Desearle buen día era demasiada cortesía con alguien que no la merecía.

–¿Sabes? Ayer esperé a que llegaras, pero no lo hiciste y pensé que quizás te había pasado algo –formuló con dificultad, el pelinegro.

–Eso a ti no te importa –respondió de mala gana, tras lo cual reinició su camino hacia el salón.

–Entonces ¿ya no quieres que te enseñe a volar? –inquirió intrigado, siguiendo vacilante sus pasos.

–No lo creo –masculló ahora frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Entonces ya no me delatarás? –el insistente interrogatorio del mayor de los Son terminó por exasperar a la ojiazul.

–¡Ya cállate y déjame en paz! –gruñó generando el espanto de Gohan.

–" _Creo que definitivamente no quiere que le enseñe a volar" –_ pensó temeroso el muchacho ante la vehemencia de la hija de Míster Satán.

Y el resto de la semana su teoría se reafirmó al notar que la chica no le exigía formar equipo con ella en las distintas actividades escolares, ni tampoco almorzaba con él; es más, parecía ignorar completamente su existencia. Sin embargo…

Un nuevo fin de semana llegó y los hermanos Son se preparaban para ir a comprar los víveres que su madre les había indicado. Pero el ruido de un motor detuvo su camino.

–Mira Gohan, es Videl –susurró curioso, Goten.

–Sí, es ella –comprobó intrigado el joven al verla aterrizar su nave.

Ambos contemplaron a la muchacha mientras encapsulaba su nave.

–¿No habías dicho que ella no vendría otra vez? –cuestionó el menor.

–Sí, eso creí también –masculló con una risa nerviosa.

La chica de cabellos negros se acercó a paso firme hasta Gohan. Sin quitar la mirada del chico, elevó su palma derecha a la altura de su propio rostro, haciendo germinar de ella energía dorada.

–Ya aprendí lo básico. Llegó la hora de que me enseñes a volar, Gohan –el desencajo en el semblante del hijo de Gokú fue el alimento que hizo dibujar en el rostro de Videl una sonrisa triunfante. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO : )**

 _Dejo mis agradecimientos especiales a Fabiola.H.J , Vanessa NekoChan, aira240302, Majo24, ScarDreamer y Guest por sus apreciaciones a través de los reviews, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos c:_


	9. Entrenamiento

****Disclaimer : ****__Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #9: Entrenamiento

* * *

El muchacho parpadeó repetidas veces sin poder formular dicción alguna ante la presencia de Videl. Durante toda aquella semana había sentido la antipatía que ella parecía profesarle abiertamente; pero ahora, aquella mirada que infranqueable se había presentado ante él desde el instante mismo en que se conocieron, ahora se matizaba con turbación desafiante; Gohan percibió cierta perversidad en la expresión de la muchacha. Algo que lo mantuvo estático en medio de titubeos sobre cómo actuar.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? —gruñó ella desbaratando la esfera de energía en sus manos.

—Sí… Quiero decir, qué sorpresa verte aquí —vaciló mientras tomaba atolondrado su cabeza.

—Hermano, date prisa, recuerda que íbamos por lo que nos encargó mi mamá —recordó curioso el menor de los Son.

—Sí, eso cierto. —contestó al infante —Videl, escucha; en estos momentos Goten y yo debemos ir por unos encargos de nuestra madre. Si gustas puedes acompañarnos para que no te sientas sola y…

—¡Claro que no! Te esperaré mientras vas por tus compras. Estaré entrenando en el bosque —vociferó. Por nada del mundo compartiría más de lo necesario con él.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo tardar más de lo que imaginas —susurró mientras unas gotas de sudor acariciaban su frente.

—Eso no me importa. Vete, estaré aquí cuando regreses —sentenció.

—Sí —formuló temeroso— Vamos, Goten —se dirigió a su hermano, este asintió para iniciar el vuelo; pues en la ausencia de Videl, el infante había logrado dominar la técnica del vuelo.

— _Qué carácter tiene tu amiga, hermano —_ la distante voz de Goten hizo fruncir con desafuero el ceño a la adolescente.

* * *

— _¿_ Crees que ella siga aquí, Gohan? —preguntó curioso, el menor de los Son.

—No lo sé. Ha pasado una hora desde que fuimos por las compras; es posible que ya se haya ido.

—Qué extraña es, hermano —balbuceó el infante. El joven rió nerviosamente.

—¡Gohan! —ambos brincaron del espanto al sentir el gruñido femenino.

—Videl —formuló con dificultad.

Al parecer ella había escuchado la conversación de los hermanos, algo que evidentemente no le había hecho gracia.

—Quiero que me enseñes a volar ahora —exigió.

—Pero qué gruñona —balbuceó la inocente réplica de Gokú.

—¡Qué dijiste, niño! —encaró esta vez la joven; ya comenzaba a hartarse de los comentarios del infante.

—¡Goten! —reprendió su hermano; al fin y al cabo, sabía que sería él quien pagaría por su hermano ante Videl.

—Pero es cierto, hermano —insistió el menor, provocando el involuntario castañear de los dientes de la hija de Míster Satán.

—¡Guarda silencio, Goten! —ordenó esta vez, Gohan; a la vez que el menor observaba a la chica de coletas en medio de curiosos parpadeos. La muchacha lo miró extrañada.

—Oye, yo te he visto antes aquí —espetó de forma casual; ella abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

—¿Pero qué dices, Goten? Claro que la has visto. Videl estuvo aquí hace unos días, es la niña que aprendería a volar contigo —explicó amable el primogénito de Gokú, inconscientemente subestimando la memoria de su hermano.

—Sí; pero no me refiero a ese día. Fue antes, cuando tú estudiabas para tus exámenes de admisión. Un día que yo estaba jugando ella me estaba mirando desde el bosque —relató sin apartar la vista de la ojiazul, quien se veía cada vez más desasosegada.

—¿Es cierto eso, Videl? —inquirió curioso, Gohan; mientras fijaba su mirada en la muchacha.

—No, te confundiste —contestó evasiva; una novedosa moderación surgió a partir de ese entonces. Si no guardaba cuidado sería descubierta antes de tiempo —¿Podemos empezar? —inquirió.

—Claro —musitó su compañero de salón— Goten, será mejor que vayas a jugar mientras yo le enseño a volar a Videl.

—¿Pero por qué? —protestó el infante.

—Ya te enseñé a ti, no es necesario que estés aquí —argumentó el muchacho, para quien no pasó inadvertida la irritación que generaban los comentarios de su hermano a la ojiazul.

—Está bien —susurró resignado para luego perderse en el bosque; y sin más, el entrenamiento dio inicio.

* * *

—Como ya aprendiste a dominar tu ki, lo único que necesitas es concentrarlo en tus pies y así conseguirás volar —la sencilla explicación de Gohan la hizo fruncir levemente el ceño.

—¿Concentrarlo en mis pies? ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? —interrogó con hosquedad.

—Del mismo modo en que llevaste el ki a tus manos. Solo que ahora debes llevarlo a tus pies.

Ella empuñó sus manos, para dirigir su fuerza interior. Después de dos intentos fallidos, vio como Gohan examinaba sus ejercicios a un par de pasos de distancia. Videl frunció su ceño con molestia.

—¿Qué me estás viendo?

—¡Nada, nada! Yo solo estaba viendo que estás muy tensa, y de ese modo no lograrás concentrar tu ki como lo quisieras.

—¡Yo no estoy tensa! —gruñó para continuar intentándolo; no obstante, era la presencia de Gohan la que no le permitía sentirse calma. Por una parte, detestaba saber tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos al objeto de su venganza; y por otra, su ansiedad por lograr aprender a volar hacía que desde el primer intento fallido, la frustración nublara sus pensamientos.

No tardó en perder la cuenta de todas aquellas veces que sus intentos no tocaron puerto. La presencia de Gohan le hacía más indigno no lograr aquello que él hacía con tanta naturalidad. Fue por eso, que a pesar de la consunción de sus ánimos; continuó intentándolo.

—" _Videl es una ñiña muy tenaz. Estoy seguro que lo conseguirá" —_ sonrió conforme por su aprendiz— ¡Adelante, Videl! ¡Tú puedes! —alentó ahora el semisaiyajin.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, la que sin palabras revelaba que no le agradaba la intervención de su compañero.

Luego de nuevos intentos, una pequeña brisa hizo bailar el césped bajo sus pies.

—¡Bien, Videl! ¿Viste? ¡Tu ki ya se está en tus pies! —congratuló emocionado; sin embargo, para ella no era suficiente, pues no había conseguido divorciarse del piso.

Sin decir nada, ella continuó practicando; sin duda, la muchacha era una muralla.

A pesar del nuevo progreso, los siguientes intentos no le trajeron novedades; al contrario, parecía que ni siquiera hubiera logrado emanar aquella sutil brisa desde sus pies. Algo que alimentó su frustración.

Se sentó unos instantes para recuperar energías. Había insistido de forma incesante durante mucho tiempo. Por lo que merecía una pequeña tregua.

—No te desanimes si no lo consigues de inmediato. A mi también me costó trabajo aprender a volar y solo necesité paciencia para lograrlo.

Las palabras de Gohan solo consiguieron que la joven se exasperara. Advertía en las aparentemente bondadosas expresiones de su compañero, cierto afán de humillarla entre líneas; pero ella se sentía lo suficientemente perspicaz para advertir la verdadera intención en sus palabras.

—Ya déjame en paz —gruñó ella.

Él se acercó vacilante. No había hecho nada para alterar los ánimos de Videl; por lo contrario, solo quiso alentarla a que siguiera practicando, a pesar de lo dificultoso que pudiera parecer la tarea; y sin embargo, ella volvía a comportarse de modo hostil, rechazándolo con aparente repudio. Odio que desde el primer instante que se vieron, fue lo que pareció inspirarle él. Algo ciertamente ilógico para cualquiera, y por supuesto, también para Gohan.

—Videl ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —introdujo titubeante.

—¿Qué quieres? —refunfuñó ella.

—No quiero que te molestes con esto; pero pienso que desde que nos conocemos no te agrado, y siento que no he hecho nada para que me odies. Pero quizás sin darme cuenta lo hice. Entonces yo quería saber qué es lo que te hice —pronunció atolondrado entre titubeos, advirtiendo como el rostro de Videl se tornaba iracundo.

La pregunta logró alterar a la muchacha y más aún la ingenuidad con que formulaba su cuestionamiento. Parecía que el descaro de su compañero no tenía límites. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando el motivo de su odio? ¿Era cierto que se sentía una pobre víctima de su azarosa e ilógica animadversión? Y aparte ¡Se atrevía a encararla! Solo una alma corrompida podía poseer tanta tranquilidad de consciencia después de haber dirigido sus actos por el camino de la maldad.

—¡Que por qué te odio! —vociferó fuera de sí.

Él abrió sus ojos con asombro ante la vehemente reacción de la muchacha.

—Videl —balbuceó el chico mientras la veía ponerse de pie clavando su mirada colérica en él.

—Me pregunto si sufres de memoria a corto plazo o realmente eres un sinvergüenza —refunfuño mientras se aproximaba a paso temerario; él se sintió intimidado por el repudio que reflejaban ya no solo su mirada, sino que además sus palabras.

—No sé de qué hablas —tartamudeó Gohan, inquieto.

—¿Te suena el nombre de Meiko? —interrogó con ironía, generando el desconcierto del semisaiyajin.

—Meiko —susurró aturdido.

—Sí, Meiko —pronunció con rencor, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho; provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Pero… Qué estás haciendo —inquirió con asombro mientras veía que ella sentada sobre su abdomen y lo sujetaba desde sus brazos.

—¡Ella es mi hermana! —vociferó clavando su mirada desbordante de odio, el cual parecía incrementar al ver la expresión dubitativa de Gohan. Sin darle tiempo de hablar, continuó con sus palabras— Y tú la mataste —su voz oscurecida y angustiada revelaba la convicción en aquella acusación.

El sentimiento de ofensa, no tardó en reproducirse en el semblante del muchacho. Quien ante aquellas palabras, paralizó sus intentos por liberarse de la invasiva presencia de Videl.

—¿Qué dijiste? —masculló.

La adolescente no podía creer la desvergüenza de Gohan. A pesar de que ella lo estaba enfrentando, seguía fingiendo ingenuidad.

—Ella sabía que podías volar. Estoy segura de que como descubrió tu secreto la conquistaste para que guardara silencio. Pero el día que te presentaría a mi padre, ella te dijo que quería sorprenderlo mostrándole tu técnica; pero tú te negaste ¡Y la mataste! —relató su teoría respecto a los acontecimientos.

En aquel instante Gohan creyó que su compañera había visto demasiada televisión; o quizás había leído demasiadas novelas rosas, porque su visión respecto a los acontecimientos poseía una sobredosis de imaginación.

—¡Tú la mataste! ¡Eres un asesino! —la acusación de Videl hicieron eco en su mente, llevándolo de regreso a aquel trágico día.

 _El timbre de la mansión de la familia Satán sonó, la mujer que esperaba impaciente por noticias de su hija llegó hasta la puerta, por la ventana reconoció la cabellera de Gohan, por lo que se apresuró en atender._

— _Y ustedes ¿Dónde habían estado? Tu padre y tu hermana fueron a buscarlos y aún no regresan por….— comenzó a reclamar mientras abría la puerta, pero al ver a la pareja se detuvo súbitamente. Gohan con el mismo aspecto que había llegado al templo de Kamisama, ahora cargaba a Meiko quien evidentemente carecía de vida._

— _Señora yo…— intentó hablar Gohan._

— _Me… ¡Meiko!— tartamudeó desconcertada mientras se acercaba a la muchacha — ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija!— exclamó fuera de sí al ver que la chica no reaccionaba ante sus llamados._

— _Yo no hice nada— respondió apresurado el joven sorprendido por la acusación._

— _¡Cómo que no hiciste nada! ¡Mi hija no responde! ¡Dime que es lo que le pasa, y por qué esta bañada en sangre!— interrogó exaltada._

— _Ella— susurró con la cabeza inclinada— Ella— reiteró tras lo cual crujió los dientes— Está… murió— añadió sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta— Lo siento— acabó de decir mientas sentía como ardientes lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Cómo que está muerta! ¡Qué sucedió! Explícame Gohan— exigió la mujer llorando con angustia._

— _Un bandido… le disparó y no pude ayudarle, la mató y no pude hacer nada para salvarla— explicó el muchacho sin dejar de sentir un enorme pesar al relatarlo._

— _¡No mientas!— prorrumpió mientras le daba una gran bofetada al muchacho, éste se sorprendió por ello, físicamente aquel golpe no había provocado nada en el joven, pero el daño emocional era más duro que cualquier golpe recibido del peor de los enemigos— ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Por qué lo hiciste asesino!— inculpó con una cólera que parecía ajena a aquella mujer, pero que ahora parecía poseerla._

— _Yo… ¡Yo digo la verdad!— rebatió desesperado por tal acusación, era increíble para Gohan como podían culparle de la muerte de la persona que amaba, después de tantos esfuerzos por devolverle la vida— ¡Yo no la maté… nunca lo haría y usted lo sabe!— se defendió el semisaiyajin mientras abrazaba con más fuerza que nunca a la chica._

— _¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Asesino!— exigió la mujer mientras le arrebataba a la muchacha. Gohan se encontró con las manos vacías, después de haber atesorado tanto entre sus brazos a la chica, ahora se la arrebataban como si con él corriera peligro. El dolor por la eterna partida de la chica era desgarrador para Gohan, pero el que le culpasen de su muerte era algo que acababa por destruirlo._

— _¡Qué no oíste! … ¡Vete de aquí!— ordenó nuevamente la mujer, Gohan dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer, le dirigió las últimas miradas a la muchacha, poco a poco la imagen se hacía más difusa por las lágrimas que restringían la visión del muchacho._

Cerró sus ojos con angustia ante el recuerdo de aquellos desolados acontecimientos; los que volvían de forma inesperada con Videl; quien como una fiel réplica de su madre, lo acusaba de la muerte de Meiko.

—¡No! —se reincorporó con vehemencia, logrando divorciarse del cuerpo de Videl —¡Yo no la maté! —negó sintiendo el castañear de sus dientes mientras intentaba contener su ira.

—Lo mismo le dijiste a mi madre cuando llevaste de regreso el cuerpo de mi hermana. Pero ella supo desde un principio la verdad.

—¡Ella miente! ¡Yo le expliqué, pero no quiso escuchar! —replicó él.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Mi madre te conocía, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que mentías —su voz se quebró en aquel punto del debate.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo no la maté, tienes que creerme —bajó su mirada mientras espesas lágrimas drenaron de sus ojos.

—Ya me di cuenta que sabes fingir bastante bien. Así que no te esfuerces en convencerme de lo contrario. Si estoy aquí no es para escuchar tus mentiras —expresó mientras se ponía en posición de combate —No me importa que tú si puedas volar, voy a hacerte pagar por el daño que le hiciste a mi familia.

La osadía y el rencor alentaron a la muchacha, quien ahora se dirigía con vehemencia hacia su enemigo, para una vez por todas cobrar venganza.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYAN TENIDO UNA LECTURA AMENA C:  
**

 **Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, Fabiola.H.J , ScarDreamer, Usuario865 y a Majo24 por sus reviews : D**


	10. Dos Cristales

****Disclaimer: ****__Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #10: _Dos cristales_

* * *

La palabra injusticia se hallaba latente en la mente de ambos; sin embargo, en sentidos opuestos: mientras para ella, la injusticia era que su hermana hubiera muerto mientras su asesino vivía tan tranquilamente sin pagar su crimen; para él, lo era el estar siendo acusado con tal injuria.

Sus concepciones de los hechos eran dos cristales que los hacían ver los acontecimientos de un modo diferente. Ambas visiones no podrían convivir por más tiempo, uno de ambos debería sobrevivir y el otro, inexorablemente se quebraría.

Se mantuvo paralizado ante el espectáculo que sus ojos le revelaban. La muchacha a increíble velocidad se aproximaba hacia él.

Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido. Aquellos ojos azules no se cargaban en vano de odio al mirarlo. Ella lo creía el asesino de su hermana; el asesino de su novia.

Un torbellino de emociones revolvieron sus pensamientos. Por una parte estaban los recuerdos que tanto había evitado atraer a su mente, ahora volvían nítidos para hacerlo vivir despierto una vez más aquella pesadilla que significaba para él la muerte de Meiko; luego estaba la ira de ser acusado de forma tan inmerecida; pero no solo eso, sino que además, Videl se negaba a escucharlo y estaba decidida en enfrentarlo para hacerle pagar por aquel crimen que osaba atribuirle a él.

El rencor que revelaba su semblante dejó en evidencia la vehemencia con la que se dirigía a su adversario. Por más que había intentado permanecer impasible ante la presencia de Gohan, su paciencia se había agotado. La distancia también se acabó, y el sentir de Videl no menguó.

—Videl —pronunció el muchacho intentando detenerla en vano.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó ella a la vez que lanzaba un puño directo al rostro de Gohan.

Sin mayores esfuerzos, el muchacho logró esquivar el ataque de la muchacha. Esta, insistió con un nuevo puñetazo que Gohan ahora evitó retrocediendo. Sin esperar reacciones, ahora fue una patada la que intentó impactar en el torso del saiyan; sin embargo, este también logró ser burlado por el joven.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no piensas atacar? Por supuesto, ¡si solo eres un cobarde! —expresó ahora la muchacha insistiendo con nuevas patadas que solo tuvieron como zona de arribo, el vacío entre ella y su contendiente.

—Videl, por favor, detente —pidió el muchacho.

A pesar de la acusación que le atribuía su compañera de salón, no pretendía hacerle daño. Sabía que todo aquello era producto de un mal entendido; pero mientras ella no entrara en razón, aquella pelea claramente unilateral, no tendría fin.

—¡Ya deja de suplicar y pelea! —insistió la pelinegra lanzando puñetazos que una vez más, Gohan logró esquivar.

El mayor de los Son seguía retrocediendo como mecanismo de defensa ante los ataques de la chica de ojos azules. Podía comprobar que era una muchacha muy fuerte; sin embargo, aquello pareció no tener mayor importancia en aquel instante. Sus tópicos mentales eran que ella lo creía ciegamente el asesino de Meiko, que pretendía vengarla, además de esquivar sus ataques sin hacerle daño.

Repentinamente, los ataques de la muchacha se detuvieron.

Sus jadeos fue el diálogo involuntario entre ambos durante algunos segundos. Instantes que la muchacha aprovechó para secar el sudor en su rostro con una de sus manos. Gohan la observaba con novedosa seriedad.

—A pesar de que no me has atacado, me doy cuenta que eres bueno esquivando ataques. Eso era obvio, un cobarde como tú aprende a escapar y no a luchar como se debe —opinó la ojiazul, clavando su mirada en Gohan.

—Videl, por favor. Tienes que escucharme. Las cosas no son como tú crees —expresó el pelinegro.

—¿Y a ella? ¿Acaso le diste la oportunidad a ella de hablar? ¿Escuchaste sus súplicas cuando te rogaba que no la mataras? ¿Lo hiciste? —recriminó la muchacha en gruñidos, para evitar dejar escapar el quebranto en su voz.

Acto seguido, reinició el ataque.

Una lluvia de puños buscando el rostro de Gohan y patadas, fueron los incesantes ataques que el semisaiyajin evitaba. Debía detenerla para hacerla entender. Ya había notado que era bastante tozuda y que por más que lo intentara, ella no escucharía razones, al menos que fuera por la fuerza.

Ella por su parte, se estaba cansando de la cobardía de Gohan. A ella, que sí podía hacerle frente en un combate, no quería atacarla; pero a su hermana, quien no poseía las habilidades en artes marciales, la atacó hiriéndola a muerte. Creía que el desborde de su impaciencia había alcanzado su cenit en el instante en que decidió encarar a Gohan; no obstante, ante la pasividad del chico ante sus ataques, su ira alcanzaba niveles más altos. Ya no quedaban dudas, solo deseaba destruirlo.

—¡Eres un maldito asesino! ¡Toma!.

 _Un maldito asesino…_

Jamás creyó recibir tal apelativo. Asesinos eran para él, villanos llenos de maldad y vicios. Monstruos que había enfrentado tantas veces en su vida. Aquellos seres que disfrutaban haciendo el mal. Aquellos que dibujaban una repulsiva y placentera sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su víctima arrebatada de la vida. Aquellos que solo por hambre de poder aniquilaban todo lo que sus ojos le ofrecían, traicionando incluso a la lealtad de quienes le servían fielmente. Pero él… ¿ser uno de ellos?.

Sus pensamientos se habían nublado totalmente. Ya no percibía los movimientos de la muchacha. Solo vio como su vista se hizo excesivamente resplandeciente, ante la presencia de una luz dorada que se apropiaba de su rostro.

Dos segundos más tarde, se hallaba tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio como la muchacha se aproximaba a paso calmo hacia él. No tardó en advertir una sonrisa triunfal en el semblante de Videl.

Ella le había lanzado energía. Ella había hecho emerger parte de su ki a través de sus manos para utilizarlo como ataque. ¿Cómo lo había hecho si él no se lo había enseñado?. La mente de Gohan estaba al borde del colapso ante aquellas preguntas.

Se reincorporó para sentarse sobre el césped. La chica lo observó desde su posición con una sonrisa burlona. Esta vez él no había logrado esquivarla, aquel ataque que seguramente él no conocía lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Videl creía que el estado de letargo en que se hallaba sumergido el semisaiyajin, era producto de las heridas que había generado en su rostro el ataque que ella le había lanzado, y el resentimiento de su cuerpo por el fuerte impacto de este contra el suelo. Pero no. Él estaba preso en sus reflexiones. Aquella acusación ahora cargada de odio lo dejó suspendido en sus pensamientos. Aquellos que eran una evocación a lo ocurrido aquel trágico día. Sentía que él no debería estar recibiendo esa acusación. Era otro el que debía ser llamado _maldito asesino_ por Videl. Ese hombre que se había aprovechado de su ausencia para matarla. Él, que se había aprovechado de su ausencia…

 _"Quizás tu madre tiene razón… no fui yo quien te hirió, pero si quien por proteger a otros te abandonó. Esa es la condena que he heredado de mi padre… cuidar de los demás sin pensar en la propia felicidad. Mi padre sacrificó su vida por la Tierra, por mi madre y por mí… Ahora yo queriendo salvar a las personas de un simple asalto, te perdí a ti… Espero algún día puedas perdonarme, porque yo nunca podré hacerlo"._

Sus propios pensamientos volvieron a su mente para atormentarlo. Sí, él tenía culpa de la muerte de Meiko. No por haberla asesinado, sino por abandonarla y permitir que todo aquello sucediera.

Inclinó su rostro angustiado, incipientes lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos sin que él las dejase escapar. Instantes más tarde, Videl vio como este se puso de pie frente a ella.

—Tienes razón —dijo el muchacho, haciendo que los ojos de Videl se abrieran con desmesura —Yo tengo la culpa de la muerte de Meiko. Si ella murió fue por mi propio error. Golpéame todo lo que quieras. Con eso nos harás un favor a los dos —expresó mientras las lágrimas drenaban espesamente por su semblante —Qué esperas, golpéame —pronunció con su voz oscurecida mientras dejaba sus brazos caer flojamente a sus costados.

La muchacha vio con amargura la escena. Él parecía sincero en su sentir. ¿Sería que realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho? ¿Se sentía culpable? Aunque intentase evadir su melancolía por haber matado a su hermana ¿la culpa lo perseguía constantemente? No. Esas lágrimas eran solo producto de las circunstancias. Seguramente el dolor físico lo hacía llorar, y aprovechaba las lágrimas para excusarse. Era muy astuto.

—No creas que con esas palabras me darás lástima. ¡Nunca te perdonaré!.

Gohan, como si de unacriatura indefensa se tratase, dejó que los golpes de la muchacha impactaran en su cuerpo.

* * *

El infante, viendo que su ánimo por explorar el bosque durante dos largas horas había menguado. Decidió volver a casa. Vio que su hermano seguía entrenando a Videl. Lanzó un largo suspiro. Sin duda el hecho de que aquella muchacha visitara su casa hacía sus días más aburridos porque no podía estar con Gohan sin que este no lo regañara por sus dichos o por dejar en evidencia su poder. Fue por aquello que decidió ingresar a la vivienda. Su madre se hallaba sumergida en sus deberes. Entonces el niño decidió encender el televisor.

Durante largo rato estuvo sumergido en las caricaturas que se ofrecían en Satán TV. Aquella era su franja programática favorita de aquella estación televisiva. Pasó alrededor de una hora, en que el infante, perdiendo toda noción temporal y espacial, se hallaba concentrado en las animaciones que se le ofrecían.

—Ya se acabó —suspiró resignado.

Se estiró mientras lanzaba un bostezo, su vuelta a la realidad se le anticipaba aburrida; sin embargo, lo nuevo que se ofrecía en la televisión, cautivó poderosamente su atención.

 _" _La Tierra vivía en paz. Nada parecía alterarla..."__

Una voz, que mostraba imágenes de personas alegres.

 _" _Nada ni nadie sabía el peligro que estaba por acabar con__ _ _aquello__ _ _".__

Personas espantadas y ropas tiradas en el suelo en distintos sitios de la ciudad fue la siguiente escena que pudo ver.

 _" _El caos y el terror apareció en la Tier__ _ _ra: Cell"__

La cómica imagen de un hombre disfrazado del androide apareció en la pantalla.

Goten pestañeaba curioso ante la imagen.

—¿Ese es Cell? —balbuceó.

 _" _Pero un héroe, se encargaría de exterminarlo".__

Lo siguiente que se ofreció fue la imagen de varios guerreros, los que no tardaron en ser reconocidos por el menor de los Son.

—Ese es el señor Píccolo, él es el papá de Trunks, él es mi hermano Gohan —pronunció ingenuamente.

 _"_ _ _Míster Satán"__

Lo siguiente que se ofreció fue la imagen de un hombre disfrazado del campeón mundial, desafiando a Cell.

 _" _Próximo estreno, exclusivo en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales".__

—Goten ¿qué estás haciendo? —inquirió su madre aproximándose —Ya fue suficiente televisión —añadió.

—Sí. Pero estaba viendo eso. Es una película que están haciendo sobre la batalla contra Cell. Estaba el señor Píccolo, es señor Vegeta, mi hermano y los demás.

—¿Cómo? —la mujer fijó su atención con curiosidad en la televisión. Pero el trailer ya había acabado.

Pero lo siguiente, de igual manera la mantuvo atenta. Se anunciaba en la televisión una nueva versión del Torneo de las Artes Marciales y las cuantiosas y beneficiosas recompensas para los primeros lugares.

—¡Gohan! ¡Dónde está Gohan! —prorrumpió la mujer.

—Él está enseñándole a volar a Videl —respondió casual el infante.

—¿Videl? ¿Quién es Videl? —preguntó molesta, Milk.

—Es una compañera de la escuela de Gohan.

—¿Una compañera? —el rostro de la mujer se torno agresivo —¡Gohan! —gruñó para salir en búsqueda de su hijo ante la amenaza de una chica.

Goten, curioso salió tras de ella.

Luego de abandonar la vivienda, el niño le indicó el lugar donde estaban entrenando. La viuda de Gokú, corrió hasta el lugar. Una chica estaba con su hijo. Aquello era algo que no podía permitir otra vez. Debía saber quién era esa niña que estaba visitando a su Gohan.

—¿Gohan? —prorrumpió furiosa mirando en todas direcciones sin encontrar al muchacho. Quizás esa compañera se lo había llevado a otro lugar —¡Gohan! —repitió.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro ante lo que sus ojos le ofrecían.

—¡Gohan! —exclamó aterrada al ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo con innumerables heridas en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO : )  
**

 _Mis especiales agradecimientos a Fabiola.H.J , Vanessa NekoChan, Usuario865, Majo24, aira240302 y a walygrahl por sus reviews c: Muchas gracias a cada uno de ellos!_


	11. Ausencia

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #11: _Ausencia_

* * *

Las horas habían avanzado. Y por orden de su madre, el infante permaneció fuera de la morada. La caída del sol comenzaba a teñir de escarlata el firmamento. Aquel manto sonrosado era el paisaje que el infante examinaba impaciente a la espera del arribo de los visitantes.

No tardó en ver cómo el cielo era surcado por una nave, cuya inscripción de la "Corporación Cápsula", le permitió adivinar de quienes se trataba.

—¡Trunks! —saludó entusiasta el infante a su amigo que se aprestaba para abandonar la nave.

—¡Hola Goten! —correspondió el de cabello lila mientras brincaba desde la puerta del avión.

 _XxX_

Una lucha inició por poder apreciar su entorno. Sus párpados se levantaban pesadamente para bajar con ligereza una vez más. Todo allí le parecía difuso y desconocido. Apenas el pálido celeste de las murallas le permitió advertir que se hallaba en su propia habitación. Luego, fue la cercana pero poco inteligible silueta de su madre, acompañada de otra mujer, en quien gracias a su cabellera azulada, pudo reconocer a Bulma; que le veían desde cerca.

—¡Gohan! ¿Te sientes bien? —la sonora voz de su madre lo ayudó a despertar.

—Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Gohan —saludó sonriente, la esposa de Vegeta.

Ya pudiendo apreciar con mayor nitidez a las mujeres, pudo ver en Milk su expresión de preocupación y en la de Bulma, de amabilidad.

—Despiertas justo a tiempo. Ten —pronunció la peliazul, mientras le extendía una mano. El mayor de los Son la miró extrañado.

—Es una semilla del ermitaño. Tu mamá le pidió a la mía que fuéramos por una para ti —la voz infantil, hizo dirigir a Gohan su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, desde donde reconoció a Goten y Trunks.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —inquirió mientras se reincorporaba, ignorando la semilla.

—Cerca de dos horas. —contestó ansiosa su madre— Ahora come esa semilla —ordenó.

El muchacho sonrió forzosamente mientras se sentada en el borde de la cama.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien. Disculpen las molestias —pronunció, ahora poniéndose de pie, acción que le hizo soltar un pequeño pero doloroso alarido.

El rostro de su madre se tornó agresivo a la vez que sus dientes castañeaban con estridencia.

—¡Come esa semilla, es una orden! —gruñó la viuda de Gokú, causando el espanto de todos, incluso Gohan. A pesar de todo, su madre no dejaba de intimidarlo.

* * *

El bullicio era generalizado. Los estudiantes desfilaban masivamente por los pasillos de Estrella Naranja en medio de diversas conversaciones. Mientras unos comentaban los resultados del partido de fútbol del día anterior, otros se alistaban para el examen que rendirían al llegar al salón, y otros, sobre las novedades que habían dejado las horas de separación de sus amigos. El murmullo masivo, era ignorado por aquella muchacha, quien se dirigía de forma automática hacia su salón. Desde el día en que había enfrentado a Gohan, no lo había vuelto a ver. Se preguntaba si después de aquello él volvería a la preparatoria. Lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, claro, debería temer a que fuera acusado con la policía. Era un cobarde, de seguro no estaría allí. Pero ahora mismo lo comprobaría.

—Hasta que apareces, Videl —saludó amigable, su amiga rubia.

—Hola Ireza —saludó casual, la pelinegra; comprobando que entre ella y Shapner había un hueco. Efectivamente, Gohan no había llegado.

—Ya me estaba preocupando. Llevabas tres días sin asistir a la preparatoria y no atendías mis llamadas —comentó ahora recriminadora su amiga, mientras Videl se sentaba en su lugar.

—Solo estaba ocupada —respondió escuetamente.

—¿No nos vas a contar qué hiciste todos estos días? —cuestionó la rubia —Para que hayas desaparecido por tres días, debió ser algo serio. Tú nunca faltas a clases.

—Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Gohan —comentó de forma casual, Shapner, generando que la pelinegra dirigiera repentinamente su mirada hacia el muchacho —Coincidentemente él también se ha ausentado todo estos días —añadió del mismo modo.

—¿Cómo dices? —musitó la hija de Míster Satán.

—Es cierto. Gohan también ha estado faltando a clases —informó la rubia —Pero no tiene nada que ver con Videl. A esta niña Gohan no le agrada para nada, así que eso es imposible, Shapner.

Videl solo guardó silencio mientras meditaba.

—" _Como lo sospechaba. Resultaste ser solo un cobarde"._

* * *

El astro rey gobernada con todo su esplendor desde las alturas. El muchacho permanecía sentado sobre una roca, abstraído. Era su tercer día ausentándose a la preparatoria, acto increíblemente dirigido por su madre.

 _La mujer le había exigido consumir aquella semilla del ermitaño, por lo que en cosa de segundos sus heridas habían desaparecido. Fue así, como ya habiendo llegado el lunes de aquella semana, se alistaba para asistir a la preparatoria. Cumplió con su ritual de higiene, para luego proceder a consumir sus alimentos matutinos y después proceder a tomar su bolso para partir._

— _Adiós, mamá; nos vemos Goten —se despidió mientras cruzaba el umbral._

— _¿A dónde vas, Gohan? —inquirió su madre suavemente, dejando reposar el plato que secaba sobre un mueble._

— _Es lunes, hoy debo ir a la escuela —contestó aturdido el mayor de los Son._

— _No. Hoy no irás._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Desde hoy tú y Goten se prepararán para el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, porque ustedes participarán y traerán el premio de los dos primeros lugares —indicó con increíble tranquilidad._

— _¿El Torneo de las Artes Marciales, dijiste? Pero mamá, deberé faltar a clases durante algunas semanas_ _para poder entrenar_ _¿crees que eso estará bien? —cuestionó extrañado de la decisión de su madre._

— _Claro que sí. El premio para los dos primeros lugares son de mucho dinero, y necesitarás de mucho entrenamiento para ganar. Luego te pondrás al día con tus estudios._

 _Era curioso que su madre privilegiara sus entrenamientos por sobre sus estudios; sin embargo, aquella decisión le caía desde el cielo. No debería ver a Videl, el objeto de sus tormentos por algún tiempo. De tal manera, sin mayores cuestionamientos, aceptó la orden de la mujer._

— _Está bien —obedeció._

Y ahora estaba allí, si bien el no ver a Videl le quitaba un peso de encima, no todo acababa ahí. La acusación de ser el supuesto asesino de Meiko lo atormentaba; más aún porque traía de regreso aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haberla salvado o no haberla abandonado.

Es por eso, que sintiéndose incapaz de prestarle mayor atención a su entrenamiento, lo evadía dándole instrucciones a Goten; donde de forma reiterativa aparecía la de dar algunas vueltas al planeta, tarea en la que se hallaba precisamente en aquel instante el infante.

* * *

Las campanas resonaron por toda Estrella Naranja y el bullicio generalizado dio inicio después de largas horas de silencio. Las clases finalizaban por aquella semana, y Videl se retiraba en silencio, abstraída en sus propias meditaciones, contrastando con el entusiasmo del resto de los jóvenes que parecían abrazar el descanso del fin de semana que los esperaba tras las puertas de aquel edificio.

Gohan se había ausentado por toda aquella semana. Había advertido que era todo un "cerebrito" y que no faltaría sin motivos por tantos días a la escuela. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar que seguramente había renunciado a aquella preparatoria para desaparecer sin dejar rastros.

Entonces ¿aquella sería su venganza? ¿Golpearlo para darle un escarmiento para que no volviera a aparecer? Aunque la paliza que le había propinado justificaba aquella ausencia. Lo había dejado tirado en el suelo malherido y sin auxilio inmediato. Aquella región donde vivía no tenía un hospital próximo, y si su madre no era una enfermera, su vida podría correr peligro. Claro, con aquellas esferas de energía con las que lo había atacado, ningún humano resistiría.

 _¿Y si murió?_

Aquella nueva interrogante hizo que un sutil escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Si bien buscaba hacer justicia, no pretendía matarlo. Claro que no, ella no era una asesina. Solo que se dejó llevar por su ira e hirió a Gohan hasta que sus propias energías se vieron agotadas.

El temor y la preocupación la invadieron. Quizás no debería haber actuado sola, debería haberle consultado a alguien, alguien como… su padre. Inevitablemente, debería hacerlo.

* * *

El hombre ingresó a la vivienda con majestuosidad. El flash de las cámaras y las palabras cargadas de admiración por los periodistas colmaba su espíritu de grandiosidad, gracias a la fama que le había brindado ser el "salvador del planeta" tras derrotar a Cell.

A veces su inconsciente, le hacía viajar al día de aquella batalla y todo lo que presenció. Pasaba saliva con temor al pensar qué sería de él si aquel niño desconocido que había acabado con el androide, apareciera reclamando su lugar como verdadero salvador de la Tierra; pero la pompa con que era recibido en cada lugar que visitaba, acababa por desvanecer sus temores y preocupaciones.

Al ingresar a la mansión, fue recibido por uno de los empleados que le daba la bienvenida al hogar. Le entregó su capa blanca, que había lucido durante la entrevista que había ofrecido aquella tarde, con motivo del próximo Torneo de las Artes Marciales donde sería el atractivo principal.

—Me siento cansado, así que iré a mi despacho —le dijo al hombre, dirigiéndose al lugar.

Abrió enérgicamente las puertas de aquella habitación. La brisa fresca del aire acondicionado golpeó con delicadeza su rostro. Cerró la puerta tras de él, para caminar por el despacho. Las murallas de barniz oscuro, eran ornamentadas por fotografías del hombre exhibiendo su fortaleza física, además de distintos reconocimientos recibidos por haber derrotado a Cell y otros premios "menores" por haber ganado distintas competencias de artes marciales, los cuales, paradójicamente eran por su auténtico mérito.

Se sentó en su escritorio, sacando de uno de sus cajones un puro y una caja de fósforos para poder inhalar un poco de aquel adictivo y relajante humo. Luego de haber consumido un poco del tubo de tabaco, su mirada plácida bajó hacia su escritorio, deteniéndose en la fotografía que enmarcada estaba frente a él. En ella, reconoció los sincrónicos y naturales rostros jubilosos de sus dos hijas, su esposa y él mismo.

—" _Mi familia" —_ pensó nostálgico.

Volvió a inhalar una nueva bocanada de su puro para eliminar el humo suavemente.

—¿Qué me dirías mujer en este momento? De seguro estarías regañándome por fumar —monologó reflexivo.

Tras acabar con su puro, caminó hasta su mini bar para sacar una botella de whisky, deseaba algo de calor en su garganta; sin embargo, en aquel momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su acción.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó.

—Soy yo, papá.

—¡Videl, adelante! Puedes pasar.

La muchacha ingresó al cuarto y al contrario de su padre, la bienvenida se la dio el tóxico residuo del tabaco recién consumido. No tardó en advertir que el hombre ahora depositaba whisky dentro de un vaso con hielo en su interior.

—Papá ¿no crees que eso está mal? Fumar y beber afectará a tus entrenamientos —expresó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero qué dices, Videl. Tu padre está en excelentes condiciones, no te preocupes —respondió despreocupado.

—Creo que no has entrenado lo suficiente y con eso que estás haciendo no podrás pelear bien. Recuerda que se acerca el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

—Sí, Videl. No te preocupes, todo está bajo control —dijo ahora, el campeón mundial, mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, acto que fue imitado por su hija, que se sentó frente a él.

—Pero dime, hija ¿qué te trae por aquí? —inquirió ahora el hombre de forma casual.

La muchacha sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía alerta ante la pregunta de su padre. Era curioso que ella estuviera reprendiéndolo por algo tan simple, cuando ella seguramente había cometido un acto mucho más cuestionable. Su corazón galopaba incesantemente en su pecho. La actual tranquilidad de su padre, contrastante con la ira que despertaría en él enterarse que ella, su hija cobró justicia por sus propias manos convirtiéndose probablemente en una asesina, inquietó a la adolescente.

Quizás no sería tan buena idea contarle a su padre lo que había hecho. ¿Y si intentaba averiguar por sus propios medios si Gohan seguía con vida? Ella sabía donde encontrarlo, solo debía ir hasta su casa y averiguarlo. Pero ¿si él estaba muerto y su hermano menor la acusaba como la sospechosa? O tal vez él no estaba muerto, y la acusaría por la agresión. No, no podía ser tan estúpido como para acusarla, él caería junto con ella.

—¿Pasa algo, Videl? —preguntó extrañado, el hombre ante el silencio de su hija.

—No, no es nada, papá. Disculpa.

—Entonces ¿me dirás a qué viniste?

—Sí, claro.

Había ido decidida a contarle todo a su padre; pero el temor nubló su determinación, por lo que debía optar por un improvisado plan. Si bien no le contaría nada a su padre por ahora, podía sacar algo en aquella conversación.

—Papá —inició vacilante —He estado pensando últimamente. Ya que hace un tiempo, se ha cumplido un año de la muerte de mi hermana —ante aquella mención, el hombre dirigió su atención a la muchacha —Creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo, y no se ha sabido nada de su asesino ¿No crees que deberíamos investigarlo? —inquirió con sigilo.

El hombre dejó su vaso de whisky sobre el escritorio, soltando un suspiro reflexivo, mientras fijaba su mirada nuevamente en la fotografía de su familia, posando su atención, ahora en su hija menor.

—No sabes cómo me gustaría poder hacerlo, Videl. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no existen mayores antecedentes sobre su asesino. Tu madre no está y solo ella podríamos encontrarlo. Es difícil encontrar a un chiquillo llamado Gohan en todo el planeta, deben haber muchos. Filtrar por su nombre y por su cabello rubio no es suficiente porque…

—¿Qué dijiste? —la muchacha interrumpió sorprendida, el monólogo de su padre —Gohan ¿rubio?

—Claro, ¿nunca te lo dije, verdad? Bueno, eso fue porque era un dato muy cruel. Durante la autopsia al cuerpo de tu hermana, encontraron un mechón de cabello rubio en su mano derecha. Se concluyó que ese era el cabello de su asesino, y que tu hermana luchó por no morir. No quería que ni tú ni tu madre sufrieran más por lo sucedido, y por eso les oculté esa información.

Videl permanecía paralizada y pálida, abrumada por la información entregada por su padre, la que la hacía llegar a una sola conclusión: _Gohan no era el asesino de Meiko._

* * *

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO : D _  
_**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24, aira240302, Ferunando, Guest, Fabiola.H.J , Usuario865, AnEmig-Chan, ScarDreamer y Guest por sus apreciaciones, a cada uno de ellos, muchísimas gracias n.n  
_


	12. Fugitiva

****Disclaimer:**** _ _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #12: _Fugitiva_

* * *

En el espacioso cuarto albergaba en su interior un silencio que parecía detener el tiempo; o al menos así lo sentía aquel muchacho que permanecía expectante e impaciente ante la resolución de la científica. La mujer permanecía meditativa mientras inhalaba tabaco. Sabía que aquel problema que presentaba el hijo de Gokú, era de simple resolución, solo necesitaba saber qué crearía para él.

A pesar de que Gohan no estaba del todo de acuerdo en participar en aquel Torneo de las Artes Marciales, quería hacer bien las cosas, y por eso estaba allí, sabía que en Corporación Cápsula encontraría un buen consejo para evitar que su identidad fuese descubierta durante el evento.

—Bueno, ya tengo una idea. Solo deberás esperar unos momentos —informó la peliazul, sonriendo amable.

—Sí, está bien —asintió alentado, mientras Bulma apagaba su cigarrillo en un cenicero.

—Ya regreso. Estás en tu casa, Gohan —guiñó un ojo para luego desaparecer tras de una puerta.

Ahora, el mayor de los Son al verse en solitario tomó asiento sobre un sofá, a la espera del regreso de Bulma. Intuyó que tardaría, lo que le hizo soltar un suspiro desalentado por lo aburrido que se pronosticaban los siguientes minutos, o quizás horas; sin embargo, alguien no tardaría en llegar para hacerle compañía.

—¡Hola Gohan, sabía que eras tú! —la voz infantil del pequeño Brief apareció desde el umbral de la sala.

—Hola Trunks —saludó amable, el adolescente, al ver que alguien llegaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Casi nunca vienes —inquirió curioso el de cabellos lila.

—Vine a pedirle a Bulma, necesito ocultar mi identidad para poder participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales.

—Cierto. Goten me dijo que participaría, así que decidí que también iré a participar.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro, si Goten va yo también lo haré. Pero no sabía que tú también irías, eso lo hará aún más divertido —Gohan sonrió vacilante.

—Así que el Torneo de las Artes Marciales —meditativo, se sumaba Vegeta a la conversación —Gohan, por la paz en que ha vivido el planeta has descuidado tu entrenamiento; además ya me enteré que te dieron una paliza hace unos días, siendo que no se trataba de un enemigo poderoso —añadió con desdén.

—Señor Vegeta —balbuceó el muchacho.

—En el Torneo de Cell me ganaste por una pequeña diferencia, pero ahora he entrenado mientras tú has vivido en tranquilidad. Participaré en ese torneo para ganarte —anunció desafiante.

— _Yo también iré —_ una voz aparentemente sin dueño irrumpía en el diálogo.

—¿Papá? —con asombro Gohan reconocía al dueño de aquellas palabras.

* * *

El firmamento parecía una reproducción artística fantasiosa, donde el índigo y el ámbar se unían improvisadamente entre las nubes. El muchacho, surcaba con entusiasmo el cielo en su ocaso diurno. A pesar de los acontecimientos de los últimos días una fuerza renovadora llegaba hasta él. Era como una brisa fresca en medio del sofoco o la salida del sol en pleno invierno. El tormento que significaba en su vida Videl y su acusación, parecía haber nublado su porvenir; sin embargo, una pequeña luz asomó para iluminar sus días.

—" _Yo también iré. Iré a la Tierra el día del Torneo de Artes Marciales"._

El distante eco, racionalmente poco creíble, pero ilusionante que traía la voz de su padre extasió a Gohan.

Él solo iba hasta la Corporación Cápsula para pedirle ayuda a Bulma. Sólo necesitaba un traje para participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales sin ser descubierto. Pero en su visita encontraría algo más que un simple disfraz.

Bastó que comentara que participaría del evento para que Vegeta anunciara que él también lo haría, y así se sumara su padre. Gokú había muerto en la batalla contra Cell, desde entonces no volvió a saber de él. Un reencuentro solo se pronosticaba una vez que él mismo muriera; pero no, él regresaría.

Para Gohan no era tan solo la alegría de ver a su padre, sino además sentirlo cerca después de tantas veces que necesitó de su apoyo. Alegrías y tristezas habían transcurrido por decenas, emociones que inevitablemente atraían a la mente del muchacho el recuerdo de su padre y el deseo de compartirlas con él.

Ahora deseaba arribar lo antes posible de regreso a su hogar, sabía que tanto su madre como su pequeño hermano, estarían tan felices como él con la primicia.

Desde las alturas divisó la morada en medio del campo. Una espontánea sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver tan próxima la alegría de su madre. Aterrizó con premura a un par de metros de la vivienda.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, detuvo su andar repentinamente.

—" _Es un ki" —_ pensó curioso — _"Pero no pertenece ni a mi madre ni a Goten" —_ añadió a sus reflexiones —Proviene desde allí —balbuceó mientras giraba hacia el bosque.

Desde las sombras de los árboles reconoció aquel rostro sorprendido ante el temprano descubrimiento. La presencia que no esperaba ver por al menos un tiempo, a aquella muchacha que había traído hasta él de vuelta amargos recuerdos, sentimientos de culpa y una falsa acusación que no hacía más que alimentar su culpa y hacer nacer en él la angustia de aquella injusticia.

—Videl —masculló mientras el júbilo en su semblante se desmoronaba instantáneamente junto con aquel nombre.

La muchacha permaneció en silencio e inmóvil. Parecía no querer salir de su escondite. Claro, desde el momento en que decidió regresar a Montañas Paos, no había pensado en hablar con Gohan. Solamente llevaba como propósito averiguar si el muchacho seguía con vida después del injusto escarmiento que le había propinado; no obstante, estaba allí frente a ella, no solo atestiguando con su presencia que estaba bien, sino que además pidiendo explicación del porqué de su visita.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió ahora el mayor de los Son ante el prolongado silencio de la joven.

Claro que no. El corazón de Videl golpeaba enérgicamente en su garganta, era como si todo en ella la empujara a hablar. Era su deber hacerlo, retractarse de haberlo injuriado con la responsabilidad de la muerte de su hermana y por todo lo que conllevaron sus palabras.

Él también debió de haber sufrido mucho con la muerte de Meiko y su acusación no hacía más que hacer emerger una vez más su dolor.

Debía pedirle perdón, era su obligación. Pero retractarse de aquello que consideraba un hecho y asumir su error, era algo impensado para ella. La adolescente justiciera tan admirada en Ciudad Satán y cuyo criterio de castigo jamás se equivocaba, había fallado. Reconocerlo era demasiado para ella. Aquello lo pudo confirmar al observar la mirada ingenua y hasta preocupada que le regalaba Gohan. Sin duda él era inocente. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible. No podría enfrentarlo.

—¡Espera, Videl! —exclamó el muchacho al verla escurrirse por el bosque.

Ahora ella era la fugitiva.

* * *

Satisfacción. Aquel era el sentimiento que le dejó la hora de la cena. Momento en que informó a su madre y hermano que Gokú regresaría a la Tierra. La efusiva alegría de su madre más las inocentes carcajadas de Goten fueron la música que invadió el hogar en las últimas horas de actividad de aquella jornada.

Ahora Gohan repasaba mentalmente aquello mientras se preparaba para dormir. Vio a Goten que ya desde hace un rato dormía plácidamente. Luego apagó la luz de una pequeña lámpara a su lado. La oscuridad evocó automáticamente la imagen de Videl oculta entre los árboles. No entendía el motivo que la había empujado a regresar allí, al menos que deseara acabar con él. Pero entonces ¿por qué huía? Se supone que si pretendía continuar su plan de venganza debería encararlo y no salir huyendo como si ella fuera la culpable. Paradójicamente, había algo de razón en ello.

* * *

La noche debería atraer el completo silencio, sin embargo tenía su propia melodía. La cual estaba integrada por una inconsciente banda silvestre, integrada por los grillos que deambulaban por maleza y las aves nocturnas que se comunicaban entre sí mediante sus cantos.

Aquello era algo nuevo para ella, quien durante las noches solo había sentido la interrupción del silencio nocturno por el ruido del motor de un automóvil que se perdía por las calles solitarias de la ciudad.

Ella quería huir, aquel fue el impulso que sintió cuando tuvo frente a Gohan. Sin embargo, solo lo hizo hasta haberlo perdido de vista, pues no tardó en volver sobre sus pasos.

La injusticia no era algo que ella quisiera avalar. Por lo contrario, su lucha estaba encaminada en el castigo de aquellos que burlaban la tranquilidad de inocentes. Fue así como acusó a Gohan de burlar el derecho a vivir de Meiko. Todo lo que dijo e hizo estaban justificados en ello; sin embargo, un pequeño detalle como era el cabello rubio en las manos de su hermana, revelaban que Gohan no era el asesino que andaba buscando. De victimario, él pasaba a convertirse en víctima.

Necesitaba encontrar el modo de decirle a Gohan la verdad, no sabía si él entendería; su reacción y una posible humillación hacían titubear la voluntad de Videl. Es por ello que decidió permanecer en las Montañas Paos, oculta pero esperando el impulso que la alentara a decirle todo a Gohan.

Ya había pasado la medianoche. Sabía que tendría problemas con su padre por no regresar a casa, pero era una buena causa. O al menos lo sería si se armaba de valor. Ahora se preguntaba a cuánto estaba de ello. Las luces de la morada de los Son se habían apagado ya, y por aquella noche era imposible hablar con Gohan. ¿Qué hacía ahí a la intemperie? ¿Acaso era un castigo autoimpuesto para reivindicar parte de su culpa?

A una gélida brisa le sucedió el rocío que dominaba las madrugadas en aquella región. El frío comenzó a acariciarle la piel, causando el temblor de su cuerpo. Sabía que esto no ayudaría en nada, pero quería hacerlo. Pronto recordó su cápsula. Claro, su nave podría albergarla a la espera del amanecer.

Fue así como sacó el avión personal, el humo y el ruido de la detonación le pareció llamativa para aquellas horas. Quizás ahora había logrado despertar a alguien. Oculta tras unos árboles espero ver si alguna luz se encendía, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Para su fortuna, los Son parecían tener un sueño provechoso. Fue así como aliviada se dirigió a la nave.

—¿Videl? —la voz sonó escalofriante para la muchacha —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gohan —balbuceó con asombro. Al parecer, su deber justiciero era parte del hado.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO : D  
**

 _Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24, aira240302, ScarDreamer, Fabiola.H.J y AnEmIg-Chan por sus comentarios c:  
_


	13. Desnudez

****Disclaimer : ****__Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.__

* * *

 ** **EL PROBLEMA****

Capítulo #13: _Desnudez_

* * *

—¿Videl? —la voz sonó escalofriante para la muchacha —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gohan —balbuceó con asombro. Al parecer, su deber justiciero era parte del hado.

Ella permaneció presa del mutismo. Se sentía incapaz de formular frase alguna. La coherencia no estaba con ella en aquellos instantes. Por un lado desearía que Gohan no estuviera allí, que no la hubiera descubierto a aquellas horas merodeando su morada; pero por otro, su repentina aparición parecía un empujón para alentarla a hablar.

—Son casi las dos de la mañana ¿te fuiste a tu casa y después regresaste?.

Gohan en primer lugar buscaba una razón medianamente lógica al encontrarla allí. Aunque su razonamiento tampoco tenía mucha coherencia ¿a qué regresaría ella allí de madrugada?.

Sería tan fácil responder con un _"eso a ti no te importa"._ Cuántas veces aquella respuesta hostil la hizo escapar airosa de interrogatorios irritantes. Claro, tal desplante era digno ante muchas personas a su criterio, pero Gohan, él no lo merecía. Y una reacción así no haría más que aumentar en ella el sentimiento de culpa por haberlo herido, no tan solo abriendo llagas físicas en su cuerpo, sino también aquellas que tan dolorosamente permanecían en el alma.

Ahora lo vio a los ojos. La blanquecina luz que otorgaba la luna llena, le permitió contemplar el pálido rostro del muchacho. Aquellos ojos negros ingenuos que la examinaban, parecían aumentar en ella el reproche hacia su propio actuar y el anticipado juicio contra del muchacho. Antes, a aquella expresión cándida de su compañero, le había atribuido un astuto cinismo, el velo con que disfrazaba la perversidad que con tanta convicción le incriminaba.

Ante tales recuerdos, ya no pudo seguir manteniendo su mirada en alto conectada a la de Gohan. En un acto espontáneo le dio la espalda.

—Solo se descompuso mi nave —respondió suavemente, con un casi imperceptible temblor en su voz.

Claro, no podía decirle que estaba allí porque necesitaba contarle que ya sabía toda la verdad. Sentía que era muy pronto para aceptar su error. Por eso, creía que aquella invención la salvaría, al menos momentáneamente.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Déjame ver —pronunció el saiyajin aproximándose al avión.

—¡No! —le detuvo en el momento —No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola —añadió un poco más tranquila.

—Pero si llevas horas con tu nave aquí.

—De todas formas, yo lo arreglaré.

—Es tarde, debiste decírmelo.

—No.

—Tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti.

—No es tu problema, Gohan.

Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios, la insistencia del muchacho no hacía más que impacientarla y hacer menos evasiva la pregunta que no quería responder: Qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Su compañero pestañeó repetidas veces a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás. En algún momento pensó que quizás ya no buscaba venganza; sin embargo, aquello era una de las tantas muestras de su ingenuidad. Pues su hostilidad nuevamente salía a flote.

—Lo siento, Videl. Solo quería ayudarte —masculló.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron desconcertados en el muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de haberlo golpeado sin dudar en matarlo y que le haya gritado en la cara que era un asesino deseara ayudarla? O Gohan era demasiado noble o demasiado estúpido, porque ambas características no podían convivir dentro del mismo sujeto.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías? —inquirió escéptica.

—Porque estás en problemas —contestó con simpleza.

—¿Me quieres decir que a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros quieres prestarme tu ayuda?

—Si, no le veo el problema. No podría dejarte aquí afuera sin haberte ayudado a regresar a casa. Aunque ya es un poco tarde para que regreses.

—Yo no haría eso por un enemigo.

—Pero tú y yo no somos enemigos.

Confirmado: Gohan era estúpido. Videl no podía llegar a otra conclusión después de aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo era posible que no manifestara ni la más mínima expresión de rencor hacia ella? _Maldito asesino_ y una lluvia de golpes fue lo que ella le otorgó en su último encuentro, pero a pesar de ello, él no la creía su enemiga. Tampoco sentía temor.

—¿Por qué? ¡Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te hice!

Aquello sonó como una recriminación. Quizás si él se mostrara más hostil, todo sería más fácil para ella. Cubrirse de su clásica hostilidad y rudeza para decirle que ya sabía que él no había asesinado a su hermana. Pero él demostraba una bondad que la desesperaba, más aún al ser consciente de lo que debía decir.

—Porque a pesar de todo y aunque aún no lo creas, estás equivocada. Actuaste de esa manera porque querías hacer justicia, solo que te informaron mal sobre el verdadero criminal —la voz de Gohan se tornó más grave y su semblante más serio. A la vez que buscó las palabras precisas para no decir que Videl lo creía el asesino de Meiko. Reproducir aquellas palabras aún era duro para él.

Videl contorneó con sus ojos la expresión de Gohan. Se veía reflexivo, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones con la chica, la amargura volvía a emerger en su pecho al reproducir mentalmente aquella acusación.

—¿Por qué no has ido a clases? —inquirió esta vez la ojiazul como una vía de escape al tema central de aquella conversación.

El muchacho la observó asombrado ¿acaso estaba preocupada por él? O quizás su ausencia había aumentado las sospechas sobre aquel crimen que ella le atribuía.

—Es mi madre. Ella no ha querido que regrese. Cuando me vio herido aquel día, se preocupó mucho y teme que algo nuevo me pase —mintió.

Ante el regreso a la escuela, Gohan ya había preparado una excusa que Videl no se creería, pero que debió utilizar antes de tiempo. Claro, no quería que ella supiera que participaría en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Afortunadamente ella creía que Gohan solo sabía volar, pero no tenía conocimiento de sus habilidades y poder en las batallas, por lo que descartaba contarle aquello.

—Entiendo —balbuceó ella, meditativa.

Además de todo, le había causado problemas para asistir a clases. Sin duda a cada instante se daba cuenta de la brutalidad de sus actos.

—Deberías pensar en regresar, has perdido muchas clases —opinó ahora la hija de Míster Satán.

—Eso dependerá de mi madre —sonrió débilmente.

Aquella expresión melancólica aterró a Videl. Gohan siempre se había mostrado sonriente y demasiado distraído. La preocupación por asuntos de mayor profundidad no se habían asomado en su semblante desde que lo conocía. Pero ahora, su expresión parecía la de otra persona. Era el cuerpo de Gohan el el espíritu de alguien más. Era un cuerpo vacío o quizás muy lleno. Lleno de crudas remembranzas, que parecían haber permanecido enterradas largo tiempo, para regresar de golpe para torturarlo una vez más.

 _Y todo gracias a ella…_

Esto no podía seguir así, a pesar de lo duro que sería para su ego el asumir su error, no podía permitir que él siguiera sufriendo por su culpa. Era hora de asumir su responsabilidad.

—Hace unos días… —pronunció ahora, generando que Gohan saliera de su letargo para observarla en su inicial monólogo.

—Tuve la impresión que abandonarías para siempre la preparatoria. Claro, después de nuestro último encuentro no volviste a aparecer. Aunque también creí que quizás habías muerto después de todo lo que te hice.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo, todo lo que debía decir, no podría concluirlo si permitía que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Gohan.

—Sentí miedo al creerte muerto. No era algo que quisiera haberte causado, aunque honestamente creí que lo merecías.

Gohan bajó también su mirada con pesar. La sinceridad de Videl era un nuevo golpe a sus entrañas y una nueva manera de perder a la chica que tanto quiso hace unos años.

—Es por eso que hablé con mi padre. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba sobre el asesino de mi hermana y cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de lo que yo te había hecho. Pero no alcancé a decir mucho, porque me dijo algo que jamás consideré.

—¿Qué te dijo, Videl? —inquirió extrañado al advertir el quebranto en la voz de la muchacha.

—Papá por no causarnos más dolor por las muerte de Meiko, no nos dijo ni a mamá ni a mi los resultados de la autopsia. Solo hace unos días me confesó que… —comprimió sus puños con vehemencia.

—¿Qué te confesó?

—Se encontraron cabellos rubios en una de las manos de mi hermana. Su asesino era rubio.

A través de aquel relato, Videl advirtió que reconocía tácitamente su error. Aquello la hizo mantener su cabeza inclinada, se sentía derrotada y avergonzada; por su parte, Gohan veía en aquellas palabras el fin de su tormento, el fin de la acusación que tan injustamente Videl le había atribuido.

Él había visto al asesino de su, en ese entonces, novia. Podía dar testimonio que el criminal era rubio. Y por cierto, los resultados de la autopsia eran reales.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no crees que soy el asesino de Mei? —inquirió un poco más alentado.

Ella solo asintió.

—Las pruebas son claras —pronunció ahora la ojiazul.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esa forma, pero esa es la verdad —expresó ahora el mayor de los Son.

—No había tenido tiempo de preguntártelo, pero ¿por qué a pesar que siempre pensaron que yo era el asesino jamás vinieron a buscarme a mi casa? Tu madre sabe dónde podían encontrarme. Eso me parece muy extraño —cuestionó ahora el de ojos negros.

Videl alzó la mirada perpleja una vez más. Realmente el muchacho era excesivamente extraño.

—¿Eso es lo que te interesa? ¿Acaso no planeas insultarme y decirme que estaba muy equivocada? ¿No me vas a recriminar por haberte golpeado y haberte gritado que eras un maldito asesino? —prorrumpió desconcertada.

—No, Videl. Ya sabía que estabas equivocada, sería absurdo recriminártelo ahora solo porque lo sabes. Lo que me interesa ahora es saber lo que te acabo de preguntar —balbuceó nervioso. La muchacha no dejaba de intimidarlo, incluso en esta situación.

—Jamás superó la muerte de Meiko. No dejaba de atormentarse con el recuerdo de mi hermana muerta. Ya casi no hablaba y dejó de comer. No tardó en comenzar a delirar. Lentamente se fue autodestruyendo. Un par de meses después de la muerte de mi hermana, ella también nos abandonó —relató con pesar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ella también…?

—Sí, ella murió.

Gohan bajó la mirada pensativo, jamás lo habría imaginado.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él.

—Es por eso que jamás pudimos encontrarte. Mamá se rehusaba a darnos información sobre ti. Su mundo en sus últimos meses de vida giró entorno a Meiko.

—Debió ser muy doloroso perderlas a ambas —opinó Gohan.

—Sí. Nuestra familia se destruyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con la muerte de ambas, papá nunca volvió a ser el mismo —admitió.

Ambos permanecieron prisioneros de sus propias reflexiones durante largo rato.

—Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué mamá te acusó con tanta seguridad de ser el asesino de Meiko. Yo siempre le creí porque pensé que te había sorprendido hiriéndola.

—Yo solo llevé el cuerpo de Mei a tu casa. Ella abrió la puerta, y en cuanto me vio con ella en mis brazos, me culpó de haberla matado. No me dejó hablar y me obligó a irme —explicó el saiyajin.

—¿Y qué fue lo que realmente sucedió?

—Aquel día hubo un asalto en el banco. Uno de los ladrones logró huir, Meiko estaba sola en un bosque y aquel hombre se encontró con ella ahí, entonces le disparó.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas en ese momento?

—Quería ayudar a detener a los ladrones, entonces le dije que me esperara ahí. Cuando regresé aquel criminal ya la había lastimado.

—¿Ayudar a la policía? En ese entonces no tenías más de trece años ¿qué podías hacer tú ahí? —recriminó ahora, Videl.

—Lo lamento —musitó cabizbajo. A pesar de todo, no podía revelarle detalles sobre su identidad a la muchacha.

—De todos modos, si hubieras estado allí de nada hubiera servido. Solo también tú habrías muerto a manos de ese hombre —reflexionó ahora, la ojiazul —Me alegra que no estés muerto —dijo ahora, sonriendo levemente.

—Gracias —masculló el chico.

Ahora todo era más claro, él no era un asesino y tampoco era un estúpido como se lo había planteado hace unos momentos. Era nobleza, solo era aquello lo que habitaba en el corazón de Gohan. A partir de ahora dejaría de profesarle aquel odio infundado y conviviría en paz con él. Porque sus vidas compartían algo en común: el dolor por la pérdida de Meiko.

Pero para que ello ocurriera, era consciente que ella debía ser quien diera el primer paso. Eran tres palabras las que debía pronunciar tres palabras, que inexorablemente marcarían un antes y un después entre ambos. Tres palabras que significarían la supresión del rencor y desconfianza entre los dos.

—Lo siento, Gohan —pronunció con el rostro inclinado.

Él volteó repentinamente hacia ella. Aquello era novedoso ¿Videl pidiéndole disculpas? Aquello era algo que no esperaba. Quizás había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Ella empuñó sus palmas con energía. Decirlo una vez había sido un gran esfuerzo, pero ¿dos? Eso parecía demasiado para la joven justiciera.

—¡Que lo siento! Lamento haberte acusado injustamente de la muerte de mi hermana y por todo el daño que te hice. Perdóname.

 _Perdóname…_

Aquella palabra parecía no existir en el vocabulario de la muchacha. Siempre había creído tener la razón en todo lo que decía, y en los juicios que sobre los otros se generaba. La desconfianza y la cautela le permitían no ser engañada por cualquiera; es más, solía ir un paso adelante de quienes pretendían engañarla. Y creyó que con Gohan eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no, su ansia por dominar las situaciones la hizo errar. Y por primera vez debía retractarse de su "astucia y perspicacia".

Pedirle perdón a alguien era para ella algo parecido a la desnudez. Algo íntimo, vergonzoso y de renuncia a la propia dignidad; que espera tímidamente la aprobación de quien es el receptor de aquella entrega.

Así se sentía ahora, viendo como la caída de su orgullo la dejaba desnuda y vulnerable ante Gohan.

—No tienes que pedir perdón —respondió él.

—Solo quiero un sí o un no como respuesta.

Gohan la contempló admirado. Se daba cuenta que aquello era un esfuerzo sobre humano para Videl, por eso no podía desairarla. Sus últimas palabras se lo decían.

—Está bien. Sí, Videl, te perdono —sonrió, mientras la chica levantaba su mirada sigilosamente para buscar la de Gohan viendo como aquella expresión amable le daba la bienvenida. Ante aquello, no pudo más que corresponder. A partir de ahora, jamás podría volver a creerlo un enemigo.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO C:  
**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, Usuario865, Majo24 y Guest; a cada uno de ellos muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n  
_


	14. Renacer

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #14: _Renacer_

* * *

—¡Muy bien, Videl! Ya casi lo logras.

El muchacho alentaba animado a su compañera, mientras veía cómo la ráfaga de viento se volvía más potente bajo sus pies

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Gohan y Videl habían puesto en confrontación sus verdades. Él, sintiéndose aliviado por saber que la chica había quitado de su mente la idea que lo dejaba como asesino, había dejado en el olvido sin rencores la acusación de Videl; ella, decidió partir desde cero su relación con Gohan, y para ello, utilizó como excusa que él debería seguir entrenándola como lo había hecho con anterioridad.

— _No creas que he olvidado que no me has enseñado a volar por los cielos._

— _¿Qué?_

 _El primogénito de Gokú se mostró desconcertado ante las palabras de Videl. Momentos antes estaba pidiéndole disculpas, y ahora mientras se preparaba para regresar a su casa, parecía querer retomar las riendas._

— _Desde mañana vendré a tu casa para que me enseñes a volar, no acepto un no como respuesta._

— _Pero…_

— _Nada de peros, tú me prometiste que me enseñarías a volar. Debes cumplir al menos que quieras que todos se enteren que puedes volar._

 _Gohan pestañeó repetidas veces, no lograba comprender a la muchacha. Solo podía dar una explicación lógica a su comportamiento: era mujer, y las mujeres eran un misterio sin resolver para él. Sin embargo, un gesto, un simple ademán lo cambiaría todo._

 _Volteó hacia él sonriendo de medio lado con determinación. Para Videl, el hecho de haber admitido su error, no significaba que de un momento a otro se transformaría en la afabilidad hecha ser humano, al menos no con Gohan. Es por eso que recurría a aquella rudeza adquirida, a su escudo para no sentirse vulnerable._

 _Gohan entendió aquel gesto como una forma de reconciliación entre ambos. Correspondió con amabilidad su sonrisa y la vio partir._

Ahora estaba allí entrenando. Él, animando a su compañera; y ella, demostrando su capacidad y tenacidad que ahora la tenían en sus primeros diez centímetros de distancia del suelo.

—¿Viste eso, Videl? Es fantástico, ya lograste alejarte del suelo. Solo con un poco más de entrenamiento podrás volar sin problemas.

La hija de Míster Satán se sentó en el césped mientras bebía agua de una botella que tenía junto a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde todo eso? —cuestionó suspicaz restándole importancia a la animosidad de Gohan.

—Eso dependerá de cuánto tiempo le dediques al entrenamiento. Pero ahora que ya puedes elevarte, a decir verdad, no creo que sea mucho.

—Bueno, entonces continuemos.

De ese modo avanzó la mañana. Videl de forma progresiva logró distanciarse cada vez más del suelo. Y su confianza en que pronto estaría volando igual o incluso mejor que Gohan por los cielos, también aumentaba a cada instante.

Pero a la vez que su técnica mejoraba sus energías se agotaban. Es por eso que sus deseos por un descanso cobraban mayor constancia.

Y ahí estaban ahora, ambos sentados sobre la hierba, alumbrados por el sol que desde las alturas entregaba no solo su luz, sino también su calor que comenzaba a volverse sofocante.

—Un descanso te hará bien. Si bien aún no puedes volar, me ha sorprendido mucho tu avance —el muchacho seguía alentando a su compañera.

Ella solo sonrió débilmente entre jadeos.

—Tengo una duda —pronunció pensativo ahora el muchacho —¿Cómo fue lograste dominar esos ataques de energía que utilizaste aquella vez? Eso no te lo enseñé yo —inquirió curioso.

La muchacha sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose orgullosa. Aparentemente había logrado sorprender a Gohan con aquel descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo enseñe a cambio de enseñarme a volar por los cielos? —pronunció mordaz— Esa es mi técnica secreta, no te la enseñaré —añadió interesante.

—No, no es que quiera que me la enseñes, es solo que…

—¿No me digas que ya la conocías? —gruñó exaltada— ¿Y no pretendías enseñarme eso también? ¡Dime, Gohan! —reclamó.

—No, no conocía esa técnica —mintió nervioso —Solo quería saber cómo lo lograste.

—Eso no es algo que te interese —contestó indiferente, mientras recordaba cómo había descubierto azarosamente aquel ataque.

 _Cada encuentro con Gohan habían hecho menos reprimibles sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre él y gritarle a la cara todo lo que sabía. Fue por eso que decidió entrenar en solitario. Al menos hasta poder controlar su ki._

 _No podía hacerlo en la mansión de su padre; deseaba mantener sus prácticas en secreto hasta que ya dominara del todo la técnica. De tal manera, junto con la alborada, sobrevoló la ciudad en su nave. En cuanto encontró un terreno aislado de la urbanidad, aterrizó para continuar con su entrenamiento en solitario, pues no regresaría a Montañas Paos sin antes haber visto su ki entre sus manos._

 _Ya liberada del peso de la presencia del semi saiyajin, Videl sintió que podría concentrarse en su entrenamiento. El día anterior había adquirido las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer para lograr dominar su ki. De tal manera, ahora solo debería insistir hasta conseguirlo._

 _Estuvo allí todo el día intentándolo. Lo más que lograba ver era un resplandor en sus manos que se apagaba al instante. Sus esfuerzos parecían vanos, ya comenzaba a impacientarse. Mientras sus energías se agotaban, su irritación iba en aumento. Irritación que pronto la haría estallar._

— _¡No! —prorrumpió mientras separaba sus manos, que antes próximas una a la otra buscaban dejar a la vista su propio ki._

 _El arrebato hizo que su poder emanara violentamente desde una de sus manos, yendo a parar sobre una roca, la cual se destrozó en medio de una explosión._

 _Videl observó atónita la escena. Ella había hecho estallar una roca con su energía interior. Renovó sus ánimos por continuar._

—Está bien. De todos modos te aconsejo que no la utilices para atacar a las personas, es muy peligroso y podrías matar a alguien —ella sonrió burlesca.

—Claro que eso no pasará, tú estás vivo ¿no?

—Sí, pero puede ser que alguien más no tenga mi misma suerte.

Ella solo guardó silencio.

— _Esta niña sí que es terca. Debo hacerle entender que no puede ir lanzando energía a quién se le antoje o podría tener graves consecuencias —_ reflexionó preocupado.

—¿Videl? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —el curioso susurro infantil llamó la atención de la pareja.

—Goten —habló su hermano mayor.

—Pensé que ya no eran amigos. Hermano ¿ya le perdonaste que te haya golpeado?

—¿Le contaste eso, Gohan? —recriminó la ojiazul.

—¡No! Fue Goten quien lo supo porque estábamos entrenando justamente antes de que eso ocurriera.

—Entonces ya son amigos de nuevo —insistió el pequeño.

—Sí, Videl es una amiga —confirmó Gohan— Ella es hermana de Mei y …

—¿Es hermana de Mei? ¿Es eso cierto? —inquirió sorprendida la pequeña réplica de Gokú.

Videl solo asintió sonriendo amable.

—¡Yo la quería mucho! ¡Siempre jugaba conmigo y Gohan! Era muy amable conmigo —expresó feliz —Me dio mucha pena cuando supe que se murió —añadió cabizbajo —¡Pero ahora estás tú aquí! ¿Vas a jugar conmigo? —inquirió entusiasta.

—Bueno, yo …

—¡Dime que sí!

Gohan advirtió que Videl se sentía incómoda ante las peticiones de su hermano. Era cierto que Meiko y Videl compartían un vínculo sanguíneo, pero no era motivo suficiente para que ellas tuvieran el mismo comportamiento. Es más, sus diferencias estaban a la vista.

—Goten ¿a qué viniste? —inquirió el mayor de los Son para desviar la atención de su hermano.

—Mi mamá me dijo que te buscara porque es hora de comer.

—Es cierto, ya es hora de almorzar —reflexionó en voz alta, Gohan —Entonces vamos. Videl, tú también vendrás con nosotros.

—Está bien.

[…]

—Gohan, que bueno que llegaste, la comida ya está servida —expresó la madre del muchacho con amabilidad mientras terminaba de depositar jugo en uno de los vasos que descansaban sobre la mesa.

—Mira mamá, tenemos una visita —irrumpió el menor de los Son.

La mujer volteó curiosa en dirección de los muchachos; sin embargo su expresión despistada se tornó repentinamente grave al ver junto a ellos a la muchacha.

—Gohan ¿quién es esta niña? —interrogó con desconfianza.

—Mamá, ella es Videl; mi compañera de clase a la que le estoy enseñando a volar.

—Entonces ella es la niña que te golpeó —concluyó furiosa.

—Señora yo…

—¡No mamá…! —intervino espantado Gohan.

—¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi hijo! ¿Acaso pretendías matarlo? —recriminó furibunda.

—Mamá, tienes que escucharme —expresó atolondrado Gohan.

—Y tú no la defiendas —prorrumpió ahora la mujer a su hijo— Si ella se atrevió a hacerte daño no merecerá compasión —añadió ahora mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

—Mamá, por favor, no lo hagas —Gohan no podía más que vacilar ubicándose entre ambas mujeres.

Por una parte, sabía que la furia de su madre no se vería aminorada hasta haber hecho justicia por su hijo; y por otra, advertía la imposibilidad de Videl de hacerle frente a la mujer por el sentimiento de culpa que ya arrastraba. Es por eso que debía hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

—¡No mamá! —la voz infantil de Goten detuvo el actuar de la mujer —No le hagas daño —añadió abrazando una pierna de la joven. Ambas mujeres observaron perplejos al infante.

—¿Qué? Goten, ¿tú también la vas a defender? Pero fuiste tú quien me dijo que ella había peleado con Gohan.

—Me equivoqué, mamá. Ella no lo hizo.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Ella es hermana de Mei, no lo haría —aseguró inocente el infante. Videl observó conmocionada al pequeño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella es hija de la maestra de Gohan? …

—Así es, madre —confirmó, Gohan.

—Mucho gusto, señora —saludó intimidada la ojiazul.

Nada sabía en cuanto a la información que poseía Milk respecto a la confusión que tenía a su hijo como protagonista. Pero su exaltación al tener en frente a la agresora de Gohan, le daba una idea muy clara de cómo se comportaría si supiera que ella acusaba al muchacho de asesino.

Lo que siguió, fueron segundos cargados de silencio en los que la viuda de Gokú examinaba inquisitivamente a la muchacha. Primero su expresión revelaba curiosidad; claro, casi olvidaba que la maestra de Gohan alguna vez le comentó que tenía una hija más. Pero era evidente que no prestaría mayor interés a esa información, pues la dueña de sus inquietudes siempre fue Meiko, la niña que pretendía quitarle a su querido hijo Gohan. Además, aunque se hubiese encontrado a Videl en algún lugar, jamás la habría reconocido como hija de la mujer, pues sus facciones no tenían similitud alguna con las de ella, al contrario de lo que ocurría con Meiko.

Por otra parte, desde que se enteró de la muerte de la muchacha, la maestra de Gohan jamás regresó a realizarle clases particulares al muchacho. Milk creyó que una vez que la mujer se acostumbrara a vivir con el dolor de la pérdida regresaría, pero eso jamás ocurrió. La viuda de Gokú sabía muy bien qué era perder a un ser amado, por eso confió en que la mujer sobrellevaría la eterna ausencia de su hija, pero se equivocaba, la mujer de Míster Satán no era tan fuerte.

—Tu madre ¿cómo está tu madre? Hace muchos años que no sé de ella —preguntó repentinamente la mujer.

—¡Mamá! — intentó en vano, Gohan, advertir a su madre lo desafortunado de aquella pregunta.

—Está bien —intervino la ojiazul dirigiéndose a su compañero— Ella está muerta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Muerta? ¿Pero cómo es posible eso?

—No logró superar la muerta de Meiko, se enfermó y al poco tiempo nos dejó.

—Es una pena, lo siento mucho—manifestó la mujer.

Segundos más tarde, recordó que la comida esta sobre la mesa, entonces decidió dejar de lado las hostilidades hacia la muchacha. Si era violenta, seguramente eso era culpa de la ausencia de su madre, y por eso había actuado así con Gohan. Claro, el solo pensar en cómo sería la vida de sus hijos sin ella le producía escalofríos, con Gokú como guía de vida, Gohan y Goten serían unos rebeldes, eso era innegable. Y por eso podía entenderlo la situación de la chica.

* * *

La muchacha se desplazaba dichosa por el aire, sintiendo con plenitud como el viento empujaba sus cabellos hacia atrás y la adrenalina de la velocidad a la que se desplazaba. Aquella sensación de completa libertad era algo novedoso que parecía activar del todo su ser. Una sonrisa jovial surcó de lado a lado su rostro. Gohan a la distancia observaba asombrado a la muchacha, jamás creyó que ella fuera poseedora de una expresión tan arrojada y capaz de entregarse al momento. Hasta aquel entonces, la desconfianza y la astuta contención la habían caracterizado. En los labios del joven se dibujó una sonrisa serena, podía confiar en que Videl saldría adelante y dejaría atrás la hostilidad que había dominado su carácter.

Minutos más tarde, la joven aterrizó junto a Gohan. En medio de jadeos secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, ante la mirada entusiasta del mayor de los Son.

—¡Así se hace, Videl! ¡Ya puedes volar por los cielos a tu voluntad, te felicito! —congratuló honesto.

La muchacha correspondió en una sonrisa tímida por el halago de su compañero que al parecer se había llevado una gran sorpresa con su capacidad.

—En tan solo unos días lograste dominar la técnica del vuelo a la perfección. Me dejaste realmente sorprendido. Ya no será necesario que te enseñe nada más.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto, ya puedes volar sin problemas. Solo debes practicar para mejorar la resistencia, pero para eso no me necesitas.

—Qué alivio —pronunció en medio de un suspiro— Porque a partir de la próxima semana comenzará el periodo de exámenes, así que comenzaba a preocuparme por el poco tiempo del que dispondría si necesitaba seguir viniendo a entrenar a tu casa— comentó mientras se sentaba sobre el césped.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Período de exámenes? ¿Es verdad eso? — inquirió el semisaiyan en un susurro agónico.

—¿Qué esperabas, Gohan? Te ausentaste mucho tiempo a la escuela, era normal que esto ocurriera—expresó casual.

—Tienes razón, creo que es hora de regresar a la preparatoria—musitó meditativo.

—Más te vale que regreses pronto, para que puedas ponerte al tanto de las materias.

—Sí, mañana regresaré—respondió con determinación.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte—propuso mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ayudarme? —masculló curioso.

—Claro que sí. Tú me enseñaste a volar por los cielos y no quiero quedar en deuda contigo. Así que te exijo que me permitas ayudarte a estudiar para los exámenes.

Aquello más bien sonaba a una sentencia muy bien sustentada en el brillo intenso de sus ojos azules que reflejaban agradecimiento y sentido del honor. Aquello no fue difícil de ser discernido por Gohan, que al ver la mano extendida de la pelinegra, acompañada de un _¿trato hecho?;_ estrechó correspondiendo.

—Trato hecho.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

 **N/A:** _Hola! Paso para disculparme por la tan extensa demora (al menos para lo que estábamos acostumbrados a esperar de este fanfic), pero tuve una avalancha de evaluaciones que no me permitieron ni pensar en avanzar, pero ya me hice un tiempo y aquí está lo que prometí. Saludos y muchas gracias por la paciencia c:_

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Vanessa NekoChan, Usuario865, Guest, Majo24, Guest, ScarDreamer, Guest, aira240302 y a Fabiola.H.J por sus comentarios c:_


	15. Silogismo

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #15: _Silogismo_

* * *

La agradable brisa atravesaba las calles de la ciudad mientras el sol naciente se imponía con majestuosidad en el firmamento. Desde las alturas el muchacho reconoció el cotidiano desarrollo del acontecer ciudadano: Personas que a contra reloj surcaban sus caminos con premura para iniciar sus labores; jóvenes que divorciados de las normas temporales, hacían sus caminos flojamente en medio de diálogos; la eterna música ambiente entregada por el chillido de las bocinas de los automóviles que se deslizaban por el pavimento. En resumen, la vida seguía igual que la última vez que Gohan estuvo en Ciudad Satán. Y claro, el ingrediente agrio no podía faltar.

— ¡Salgan todos por la puerta sur! ¡Mantengan la calma y abandonen el lugar por la puerta sur!

La distante voz que se fusionaba con los alaridos de las personas y las sirenas de un camión de bomberos llamó la atención de Gohan. No tardó en advertir la aglomeración de curiosos que rodeaban aquella tienda en llamas.

— No puede ser, esta ciudad siempre está en problemas— monologó mientras se aproximaba al sitio.

Una vez allí, pudo entenderlo: un automóvil había impactado contra la tienda generando la amenaza de una explosión.

— ¡Abran paso, que ya llegó quien los rescate!

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto tan extraño?— murmuraban los presentes ante el espectáculo del muchacho dentro de su disfraz.

Instantes más tarde, el muchacho tomó entre sus manos el automóvil, y elevándose por los cielos se dirigió con él a una zona eriaza para evitar daños con la explosión. Posteriormente, regresó a la tienda afectada para ayudar a sostener un muro que amenazaba con caer, a la vez que bomberos dejaban caer agua para apagar las llamas. En pocos minutos, el incendio había sido apagado.

— ¡Increíble!— las manifestaciones de asombro ante la hazaña del héroe no tardaron en hacerse notar.

— ¿Quién eres?

— _"Es cierto, ahora que tengo un disfraz tengo que tener un nombre"_ _—_ caviló meditativo.

— ¡El cielo me eligió!— exclamó mientras extendía ambas manos hacia el cielo— ¡La tierra me eligió!— prorrumpió ahora mientras corría de puntillas en forma circular— ¡Y la justicia conmigo nació!— expresó ahora a la vez que se curvaba posando los dedos de sus manos en el centro de su cabeza— ¡Todo estaba escrito, soy el Gran Saiyaman!— añadió a sus dichos mientras extendía hacia los lados sus brazos y levantaba una pierna— ¡El héroe que lucha contra el mal!— concluyó dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción con su presentación.

— ¿Gran qué?—se oyó el murmullo de los curiosos.

— ¿Gran Saiyaman? ¿Quién eres?—una voz familiar acabó con el momento de gloria del héroe.

— Es… es ¿Señorita Videl, qué hace usted acá?— desde hace ya algunos minutos la justiciera había sido testigo tanto de las hazañas como de la curiosa danza del muchacho.

— Hey, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?— inquirió intrigada.

— No, yo solo… debo irme. Adiós— sin más, salió volando por los cielos.

— ¡Oye, espera!—prorrumpió la muchacha— Así que el Gran Saiyaman, ya veremos si podrás huir la próxima vez.

* * *

El eco de sus pasos en el edificio, daban cuenta de la urgencia de su andar. Y es que todo indicaba que el tiempo se le había agotado para llegar a la hora.

— _"No puede ser, es mi primer día después de mucho tiempo en la preparatoria y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas. Y eso que recién está empezando el día"_ _—_ reflexionó el muchacho mientras ingresaba al salón. Para su alivio el maestro de Física aún no llegaba.

— ¡Gohan, regresaste!— la entusiasta voz de Ireza le dio la bienvenida desde su lugar.

— Hola Ireza. ¿Cómo estás Shapner?— saludó amablemente a sus compañeros.

— Vaya, ha regresado el Señor Sabelotodo— comentó indiferente el rubio.

— Me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Hasta Videl parecía preocupada por tu ausencia, lo que me pareció muy extraño, porque creí que no le agradabas, pero esa niña es una caja de sorpresas. Pero dime Gohan ¿por qué no venías a clases? Fue por semanas— expresó interesada, la rubia.

— Bueno, verás yo…—vaciló el muchacho, pues no tenía muy claro cómo excusarse.

— Su madre estuvo muy enferma, entonces debió quedarse en casa a hacerle compañía— intervino la pelinegra que se integraba al grupo.

— Videl— masculló Gohan.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya, lo siento mucho, Gohan. Espero que ella se encuentre mejor— expresó Ireza.

— Sí, ya está bien—contestó el muchacho, dibujando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

— Videl ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías ido a visitar a Gohan? Yo te hubiera acompañado o al menos debiste decirme que sabías qué ocurría—recriminó la rubia— Veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos tú y Gohan, eso me da mucho gusto— comentó ahora entusiasta.

— Yo no he ido a visitarlo. Me lo encontré en la puerta de la preparatoria hace unos minutos y me contó lo que había pasado—mintió la chica de coletas— ¿No es cierto eso, Gohan?—dirigió una mirada cómplice a su compañero.

— Sí, eso es cierto, Ireza—sonrió amable. Luego suspiró aliviado, al parecer tenía con quien compartir sus secretos, o al menos parte de ellos.

* * *

Las campanas resonaron flojamente al final de la jornada, anunciando que las clases llegaban a su fin aquel día. Los muchachos no tardaron en abandonar sus salones con premura en medio de un bullicio generalizado, que era el mismo que envolvía a los cuatro compañeros de segundo año.

— Vaya, sí que será una semana difícil, tendré mucho con lo que ponerme al día— comentó el pelinegro.

— Así es, pero eso para ti no es un problema, recuerda que eres un cerebrito— opinó el rubio.

— No digas eso, Shapner— reprendió Ireza— Gohan, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar, estoy segura que con mi ayuda no tendrás problemas.

— Bueno, la verdad es que yo…

— Yo seré quien lo ayudará a estudiar— intervino la justiciera.

— ¿Estás segura, Videl?—inquirió curiosa, su amiga.

— Claro que sí. Gohan me pidió ayuda y yo acepté ¿no es cierto eso, Gohan?

— Sí, Videl tiene razón, Ireza.

— Está bien, pero si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar, si somos tres será más sencillo—sugirió ahora la rubia.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

— Está bien.

— Pero Videl, puede que ella también pueda ayudar y quizás desea estudiar con nosotros para los exámenes. No deberías ser tan dura, déjala estudiar con nosotros— opinó el saiyan.

La muchacha volteó en dirección a su amiga, quien se veía cabizbaja ante la decisión de Videl. Pero había algo que le impedía aceptar que alguien más los acompañara, y era su deseo de conocer un poco más de Gohan, acabar con algunas dudas que rondaban en su mente y contarle algunas cosas que se sentía con el deber de hacerle saber. Pero su amiga, sin saberlo se interponía. Tendría que buscar un mejor momento para aproximarse a Gohan.

— Como quieran.

Ireza celebró feliz su victoria.

* * *

— En geografía no necesitarás gran ayuda, solo debes memorizar los mapas que aparecen en las páginas sesenta y cuatro y ochenta y dos; hoy estudiaremos gramática y química, en esas materias si necesitarás que te explique.

— Sí, está bien Videl. Muchas gracias.

— No agradezcas. Espero que hayas traído tu libro de ciencias, lo necesitaremos.

— Sí.

— Bueno, ahí viene el profesor, más tarde te explico qué haremos— sentenció la pelinegra, Gohan asintió amable.

— Buenos días, jóvenes. El día de hoy tendremos una clase diferente, pues daré un anuncio.

El cotorreo juvenil no se hizo esperar, pues las palabras del profesor despertaron la curiosidad de todos.

— Este año, Estrella Naranja será en encargado de la organización del Carnaval de Primavera. Es por eso, que todos nuestros estudiantes tendrán una tarea determinada. La de nuestro curso será el ornato de las calles de Ciudad Satán. Es por eso que determinaremos los grupos de trabajo para que realicen esta tarea de la mejor forma.

— ¡Vaya! Eso suena divertido, es la primera vez que nos va a corresponder organizar el Carnaval de primavera.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Ireza?—inquirió Gohan.

— Claro que sí. Todos en la ciudad participan de esa fiesta, debes venir.

— Por favor, organicen grupos de cuatro estudiantes para trabajar en equipos pequeños—indicó el maestro.

— Eso está muy bien. Seremos Gohan, Shapner, Videl y yo ¿qué les parece chicos?— propuso entusiasta, la rubia.

— Sí—contestaron todos al unisón.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Profesor, aquí tenemos un equipo!

* * *

— ¡Vaya, Gohan! A pesar de haber faltado tanto tiempo a clases, casi no necesitas de nuestra ayuda para preparar los exámenes ¡Eres un chico muy listo!—congratuló entusiasta la rubia.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?— inquirió apenado el muchacho mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

— Claro que sí, es como si ya hubieras estudiado estas materias ¿no es cierto lo que digo, Videl?

— Sí, tienes razón, pero solo un poco. Aún falta el examen de álgebra, así que no aún no todo está dicho—opinó escéptica e indiferente la pelinegra.

— Es cierto, aún falta ese examen—masculló Ireza con pereza para luego ponerse súbitamente de pie— Iré a la cafetería por algo ¿Me acompañas, Gohan?— invitó sugerente.

— No, prefiero quedarme aquí, muchas gracias.

— ¿Y tú Videl? ¿Vendrás por algo?

— No tengo hambre, me quedaré aquí con Gohan.

— Está bien—musitó resignada— Enseguida regreso— anunció tras lo cual, a paso apresurado abandonó la biblioteca.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la gran habitación de los libros. Solo el tic tac del reloj pegado a la muralla, una que otra hoja solitaria deslizándose para darle la bienvenida a una nueva página y un travieso lápiz trazando letras en algún cuaderno; ambientaban el lugar.

Ella alimentó el ruido con un natural silencio, casi arbitrario. Parecía querer aprovechar ese receso disfrutando de la tranquilidad que los rodeaba. Sí, ese era su descanso. Además, la ausencia de su amiga, era una oportunidad para reflexionar. Deseaba estar a solas con Gohan, pues necesitaba preguntarle algunas cosas. Su mente curiosa estaba siempre llena de dudas, todo gracias a su perspicacia. Dudas que necesitaba apagar, para finalmente poder sentir el alivio que le arrebataban sus cuestionamientos.

Sin embargo, para dos personas que acaban de sentir la voluntad de estar cerca la una de la otra, el mutismo se convierte en una instancia incómoda, llena de preguntas inquietantes y donde el deseo de divorciarse del silencio o de la poco familiar compañía aparecen como salidas de emergencia ante una situación poco agradable. Y era así como se sentía él. Impaciente por ver acabar el silencio, su interrogante era ¿Cómo? A pesar de la grata compañía en que se había convertido Videl, su carácter imponente aún lo inquietaba. El solo hecho de haber cruzado su mirada con la de la muchacha en medio del silencio le resultaba alarmante., sensación que no podía controlar por sí mismo.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti, Gohan—formuló meditativa, la pelinegra.

— Sí, Videl. Dime de qué se trata— sonrió aliviado, parecía ser el único que sentía la carga de generar un diálogo espontáneo.

— Tu mamá… ¿Ya le dijiste lo que yo pensaba sobre ti?

Para el muchacho no fue difícil advertir la preocupación de la heroína. Al parecer ella aún no abandonaba el sentimiento de culpa por su impulsivo accionar que la condujo a una venganza. Y claro, que Milk también supiera las intenciones originales de la muchacha le causaba bochorno, humillación y por sobre todo culpa. Pero no era necesario ver el rostro de Videl para que Gohan supiera lo que le ocurría. Para él aquel tema estaba sepultado y como tal creía innecesario relatarle a su madre el modo en que él y la hermana de Meiko se habían conocido; lo que por supuesto, creía que generaría hostilidades entre la mujer y su amiga.

— No, Videl. No he pensado en decírselo— contestó con simpleza.

— Pero, ¿no crees que ella quisiera saberlo? ¿No tienes deseos de contarle sobre esto? No debió ser fácil para ti que alguien te acusara de forma tan injusta. En tu lugar quizás yo habría…

— No lo necesito. Ya lo hablamos y si pudiste creerme, con eso me sentiré tranquilo, Videl—sonrió amable.

Él no dejaba de sorprenderla. La sinceridad de Gohan cuando decía que la perdonaba quedaba a cada instante evidenciada en su actuar. En él no se asomaba ni la más mínima manifestación de rencor ¿acaso eso era lo opuesto al orgullo? Su parte egoísta la empujaba íntimamente rechazar su serenidad, pues esta no hacía más que hacer resurgir su angustiante sentimiento de culpa, pues el orgullo también auto recrimina; pero su versión más noble, le indicaba que frente a ella, tenía a alguien de quién mucho podía aprender.

* * *

A pesar de tratarse de un día de descanso otorgado por la institución, aquella jornada de viernes mostraba en su alborada a una entusiasta multitud juvenil. Todos ellos estudiantes que se distinguían por la presencia de una insignia en sus ropas que los identificaba como alumnos de Estrella Naranja.

Aquella era la primera jornada de ornamentación de las calles de Ciudad Satán. El gran Carnaval de Primavera era un festividad que cada año reunía a la población de la región. Teniendo como novedad los disfraces con que cada asistente se exhibía, atuendo acompañado de una máscara que aportaba una mayor cuota de misterio al evento. Pero el mayor atractivo de esta versión, sería que coincidiría con el regreso de Míster Satán a la ciudad luego de la nueva versión del Torneo de las Artes Marciales; quién sin duda una vez más se coronaría como campeón. De tal manera, el Carnaval de Primavera sería la gran oportunidad para ovacionar al héroe mundial.

Los jóvenes allí presentes eran conscientes de la gran responsabilidad que tenían, es por ello que estaban en medio de la ciudad prestando su ayuda.

Mientras unos tapizaban la ciudad de afiches que promocionaban el gran evento, otros cercaban la zona del desfile, a la vez que unos ayudaban a trasladar el equipo de audio, algunos a armar la zona de privilegio para las autoridades, otros ayudaban a la instalación de césped sintético para la zona de cóctel y otros, decoraban las calles con luces de neón. Y es allí donde se encontraba Gohan.

Algo vacilante llevaba a cabo su tarea, pues las luces depositadas dentro de cajas, se mostraban enredadas entre sí, y la labor de acabar con la obstrucción luminosa, le resultaba inquietante.

— Debes buscar el inicio y desde ahí desenredarlas. Una vez que lo encuentres será más sencillo—indicó la justiciera.

— Gracias, lo intentaré— contestó apenado.

Acto seguido, Gohan intentó seguir las instrucciones de su compañera, sin embargo, en vez de solucionar el problema, pareció intensificarlo.

— Cielos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé— musitó mientras tomaba su cabeza tímidamente.

— Déjame ver— pronunció la ojiazul a la vez que le arrebataba la caja de luces.

El muchacho la observó curioso mientras con simpleza ella lograba acabar con el embrollo luminario. Al cabo de pocos minutos, veinte metros de neón lucían listos y dispuestos para decorar las calles.

— Muchas gracias, Videl. Sin tu ayuda no lo habría conseguido— agradeció avergonzado.

— No agradezcas, estoy aquí para ayudar, y somos parte del mismo equipo.

— Sí, tienes razón—sonrió sereno.

A pesar de sus constantes titubeos como resultado de su eterna timidez, había algo de lo que Gohan estaba seguro. Y era que la nueva Videl que se alzaba ante sus ojos le agradaba. Podía advertir que su hostilidad no era más que una máscara para permanecer alerta y su agresividad, su defensa. Pero que detrás de la máscara y la defensa, habitaba una chica de sentimientos nobles, donde la justicia era su máxima y confiar en otros, su anhelo. Era alguien digna de admirar y alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Las horas pasaron y gran parte de las calles principales parecían hablar por sí solas del entusiasmo que experimentaban ante el próximo evento. El arrebol aportaba desde el firmamento un aspecto aún más admirable a Ciudad Satán, y el deseo de ver la iluminación nocturna se alzaba entre los presentes, para dar una pequeña muestra de lo que se viviría dentro de las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y fue así como el neón iluminó las calles de principales. Nadie quedó indiferente ante el espectáculo. Tampoco los muchachos que ahora veían el resultado de su trabajo.

— Es hermoso— masculló Videl admirando el neón blanco que actuaba como un techo artificial sobre ellos.

— Tienes razón, y aún tendremos un día y medio para acabar. No puedo imaginar cómo se verá este lugar la noche del carnaval— opinó Gohan.

— Para mí será una sorpresa, no podré estar el domingo ayudando.

— ¿Y eso por qué Videl?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? Es el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, como participaré no estaré aquí.

— Eso es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo— comentó atolondrado— _"Yo tampoco estaré aquí, espero que nadie lo note o podrían sospechar de mi participación en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales"—_ caviló.

— Qué distraído eres, Gohan— sonrió divertida— Bueno, pero tú estarás aquí ayudando con los preparativos finales. Así que espero que termines de colocar esas luces ¿me oíste?

— Sí, por supuesto—sonrió vacilante.

— Es increíble como luce este lugar, ¿no lo crees, Gohan?—meditó en voz alta— Un día común un criminal llena de balas las calles, pero hoy son las luces quienes nos rodean. Esta es una fecha muy especial, pareciera que nada podría acabar con la paz. Me gustaría ver desde las alturas cómo luce iluminado, podría volar, pero no quisiera que me descubran aún. Eso es una sorpresa para el combate.

— La azotea de la preparatoria es un buen sitio—opinó Gohan.

— ¿La azotea?

Una pequeña presencia acabó con el diálogo. Pues el muchacho sintió como una niña de cabellos rojos, buscaba su atención jalando la manga de su camisa.

— Hola ¿qué sucede, pequeña?— la infante señaló con sus pequeñas manos el neón — ¿A caso quieres alcanzar las luces?

La pequeña pelirroja asintió.

— Está bien, yo te ayudaré—sonriente a la vez que tomaba a la niña en sus manos para alzarla para que viera las llamativas luces desde cerca.

El disfrute de la infante no tardó en manifestarse a través de divertidas carcajadas que contagiaron de buen ánimo Videl, quien observaba sonriente la escena.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la novedad inicial pareció comenzar a desviarse cuando la pequeña, en medio de la luminosidad observó el contrastante pero llamativo reloj que se alzaba a la par con ella. Era el accesorio que decoraba la muñeca del saiyan. La misma curiosidad infantil que la llevó a desear tocar el neón, ahora la empujaba a querer alcanzar el artefacto.

— ¡Reloj, reloj!—cuando las carcajadas fueron reemplazadas por aquellas palabras, el muchacho logró advertir la amenaza que se aproximaba.

— ¡No, no! ¡No lo toques!— prorrumpió atolondrado— _"Si esta niña me transforma delante de todos, descubrirán que soy el Gran Saiyaman. No puedo permitir eso"—_ reflexionó mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo.

— Vaya, creo que ese es tu tesoro, Gohan—expresó curiosa, Videl.

— Es un regalo de mi padre—mintió con premura.

En breves instantes, sintió cómo la niña tocaba su reloj. Esta vez, arrebató su brazo con espanto ante el contacto.

— No, por favor. No lo hagas— insitió— _"Será mejor si lo guardo en mi bolso. Si me descuido esta niña puede meterme en problemas"—_ y fue así como depositó en su bolso el invento de Bulma. Su compañera negó divertida con la cabeza.

— Iré por algo para beber—anunció Videl a la vez que se alejaba. El chico asintió.

— Lo siento, pequeña. Pero ese es un regalo muy preciado— se excusó tímidamente el muchacho.

La pequeña balbuceó palabras ininteligibles a la vez que asentía apenada.

— No te pongas triste, no has hecho nada malo— añadió ahora el mayor de los Son—Si quieres, podemos seguir viendo las luces.

Entonces tomó nuevamente a la niña que retomando su entusiasmo inicial, admiraba la luminaria. Sin embargo, la calma no tardó en verse interrumpida.

Un estrepitoso estruendo se dejó oír a uno mucha distancia, lo cual siguió acompañado por el inconfundible sonido de violentos disparos.

— No puede ser, esta ciudad no descansa— masculló Gohan mientras fruncía con molestia su seño. A la vez que dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo— _"Iré a ver qué sucede"—_ caviló—No te muevas de aquí, puede ser peligroso—ordenó a la niña.

El primogénito de Gokú corrió en dirección a la zona de conflicto. A medida que se aproximaba, los estruendos eran más impactantes y prontamente pudo distinguir una vehemente voz que amenazaba a los presentes. Era el banco principal de Ciudad Satán. Los asaltantes amenazaban con sus ametralladoras a los guardias del sitio para que dieran paso a las cajas fuertes.

— _"Es hora de transformarme en el G… Un momento ¿Mi reloj? ¡No puede ser, lo dejé en mi bolso! ¡Y ahora qué hago!"—_ alarmado, no encontró mejor solución que transformarse en súper saiyajin— Con esto estará bien—monologó.

Ingresó prontamente al banco. Desde allí pudo ver a tres hombres que cargaban sacos con dinero.

— ¿Quién es ese idiota?— cuestionó uno de los bandidos.

— No tengo la menor idea, pero tampoco quiero averígualo ¡Será mejor que no te entrometas, grandísimo animal!

Sin embargo, el joven avanzó desafiante hacia ellos.

— ¿Te estás haciendo el muy valiente? ¡Veamos qué haces con esto!— el tercer delincuente disparó sin vacilaciones al ahora rubio.

No obstante y para sorpresa de los hombres, el muchacho esquivó sin mayores inconvenientes las balas.

— Quién… ¿Quién eres?— tartamudeó boquiabierto el mismo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes qué están haciendo ahí parados! ¡Muevan sus traseros y vuelvan al auto!— Gohan volteó en dirección de un cuarto malhechor que hablaba desde la puerta de ingreso al banco.

Un repentino vuelco dieron sus emociones en aquel instante. Ese hombre, en quien atribuía el liderato de la banda, tenía la desfachatez de exhibir su rostro ante todos. Ni el decoro ni la cautela parecían estar dentro de su lógica. Para Gohan solo era un vil miserable que no merecía compasión. Él lo sabía, pues esa expresión maliciosa y esa cabellera rubia se grabaron en su mente de forma perenne. ¿Cómo olvidar a quien le robo la ilusión? ¿Cómo dejar escapar de su memoria a quien robó algo más que dinero aquella tarde de otoño? ¿Cómo ignorar la existencia de quién mató a Meiko?

Olvidando la presencia de los otros tres asaltantes, caminó a paso firme en dirección a aquel hombre a la vez que sentía la ira perturbar sus sentidos.

— Y tú ¿quién demonios eres? ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes, chiquillo?— gruñó con fastidio.

— Tú… Tú ¡Eres un miserable!—expresó el ahora rubio con brusquedad a la vez que empuñaba sus manos conteniendo su ira — ¡Maldito asesino!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nosotros hemos venido a robar un banco! Solo eres un idiota—respondió en un rugido.

— Eso lo dices porque no me recuerdas ¿Verdad que no sabes quién soy?

— ¡Claro que no, mocoso! ¡jamás te había visto!

No había remordimiento en él, si algo de aquel sentimiento habitara en su corazón, al menos sospecharía de quién se trataba.

— Entonces déjame que te lo recuerde.

De súbito, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules del muchacho se tiñeron de negro intenso. Sin embargo, la expresión de sincero rencor no desapareció de su semblante. Por el contrario pareció verse intensificado al advertir como el rostro del asesino se desmoronaba ante el recuerdo del chico.

— ¡Tú!... ¡Tú eres ese mocoso!...—una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó esta vez en el rostro del saiyajin.

— ¡Gohan!—la voz femenina hizo eco en el edificio.

El muchacho volteó consternado en dirección a quien lo nombraba.

— Vi… Videl— formuló con dificultad.

Un tumulto de emociones embargó a la pareja. Mientras él pasaba de la incontenible ira y sed de venganza a la angustia de ser descubierto por la muchacha. Ella pasaba de la estima y confianza que comenzaba a sentir por Gohan a la decepción por haber confiado en alguien que le había mentido. Y lo peor, era lo que le revelaba un simple silogismo.

— Tú eres… el Guerrero Dorado… Eres rubio. Rubio… como el asesino de Meiko. Realmente, mataste a mi hermana, Gohan.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO :D**

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Usuario865, Vanessa NekoChan, Majo24, aira240302, Fabiola.H.J, ScarDreamer y Guest por sus apreciaciones : )_


	16. Montaña Rusa

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #16: _Montaña Rusa_

* * *

Si alguien quisiera escribir la historia de mi vida, le exigiría que me dejara escribir este capítulo…

Ni el escritor más sensible sería capaz de retratar con exactitud lo que viví por aquellas horas, de eso estoy segura.

Si tuviera que definir en una palabra esos días, diría que adrenalina es la palabra perfecta.

Todo partió en el atardecer de aquel día de los preparativos para el carnaval. Todo iba de maravilla, aún puedo cerrar los ojos y sentir aquellas hermosas luces encandilándome y la tranquilidad que eso me generaba, o mejor aún… armonía.

Gohan estaba siempre a mi lado, ambos nos preocupamos de colgar las luces por las avenidas de la ciudad, una actividad distinta a las que estaba ya acostumbrada a compartir con él. Del tedio de las clases en la escuela ni de mi ansiedad en nuestros entrenamientos para aprender a volar, no había nada. Mientras mirábamos en silencio las luces encendidas, me permití soñar. Soñaba con aquellos días perdidos de mi infancia, junto a mamá, Meiko y papá. Todos juntos en aquellas nochebuenas llenas de entusiasmo, ilusión y felicidad. Me permití soñar a su lado, por algunos instantes me pude sentir a gusto junto a Gohan, creí que podía confiar en él. Él me había demostrado que podía hacerlo. Pero justo en ese momento, vino el primer golpe de aquellos días…

Recuerdo que jugaba con una niña, la alzaba para que ella pudiera ver de cerca las luces de neón, verlos a ambos sonreír no pudo hacer menos que enternecerme. A cada instante creía descubrir algo nuevo en Gohan y a la vez comprender cómo fue que mi hermana se enamoró de él. Esa empatía espontánea con el sentir de Meiko, me hizo bajar a tierra al instante ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿acaso estaba viendo a Gohan de otra manera? No me podía permitir eso, fue así como busqué una forma improvisada de evadir mis pensamientos.

— _Iré por algo para beber_ — _pude a penas balbucear. Creo haber visto a Gohan asentir, entonces me encaminé con urgencia hasta un puesto donde entre otras cosas, tenían bizcocho._

Sí, iba por algo para beber, pero mi distracción me hizo pedir un bizcocho. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había devorado la mitad.

— _Demonios —refunfuñé queriendo golpear mi cabeza contra el pavimento._ _A_ _l parecer mis pensamientos estaban ganando la partida._

Sí, en ese instante hubiera dado lo que fuera por sacar de mi mente a Gohan y los sentimientos que sentía nacer en mí, pero jamás del modo en que lo conseguí.

El ruido no muy lejano de una balacera llamó mi atención. Corrí guiada por el ruido, entonces noté que se trataba de un asalto al Banco de Ciudad Satán. Sin temor ingresé, entonces lo vi a él. Era el Guerrero Dorado. Desde hace mucho no aparecía en la ciudad. Se veía realmente molesto con el líder de la banda de ladrones.. Lo miré fastidiada, si no era el Gran Saiyaman, era el Guerrero Dorado quien se entrometía en mi trabajo. Sorpresivo me resultó reconocer en el asaltante a un antiguo vecino que vivía justo al lado de la mansión de papá. Mi curiosidad me llevó a no interrumpir su actuar, y preferí mirar para entender porqué él se veía tan enfadado con ese asaltante.

— _¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nosotros hemos venido a robar un banco! Solo eres un idiota—_ _me oculté junto a una pared mientras escuchaba al ladrón._

— _Eso lo dices porque no me recuerdas ¿Verdad que no sabes quién soy?_ _—esto se ponía interesante, quizás finalmente podría enterarme quién era ese guerrero solitario._

— _¡Claro que no, mocoso! ¡jamás te había visto!_

— _Entonces déjame que te lo recuerde._

¿Cómo explicar mi incredulidad ante lo que veía? Si papá hubiera estado ahí, diría que lo que hizo era un truco, pero no, no lo era. Y en realidad, duró apenas unos segundos mi interés por saber cómo el Guerrero Dorado pasaba de tener su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules a color negro.

Ya no escuché más. Sentí mi mente adormecerse, solo un escalofriante pensamiento pasó por mi mente y no lo podía callar.

— _¡Gohan!_ _Tú eres… el Guerrero Dorado… Eres rubio. Rubio… como el asesino de Meiko. Realmente, mataste a mi hermana, Gohan._

Parecía que no le importaba sentirse descubierto, su ira con aquel asaltante parecía tener más importancia que yo le estuviera llamando asesino. De ese sentimiento de ofensa que tanto dolor parecía generarle cuando lo acusaba hace algún tiempo de matar a mi hermana, no había nada. Apenas notó mi presencia.

— _Muchacho, por favor, no me hagas daño. Eso pasó hace tanto tiempo, no seas rencoroso._

— _No sabes cuánto tiempo espere este momento. Acabaré contigo ahora mismo._

— _Por favor, apiadate de mí._

— _¿Y te atreves a pedir piedad? ¡Pues te daré la misma piedad que le diste a ella!_

Lo siguiente que vi fue un pie de Gohan clavándose en el estómago del asaltante. Sus acompañantes miraban espantados a su líder.

—¡ _Gohan_! —grité esperando que se detuviera, pero cada golpe parecía alimentar su salvajismo.

Después de aquella patada, fue un puño el que volteó una de sus mejillas, y luego el otro puño y luego tres feroces patadas en el estómago otra vez, para dejarlo caer, sentarse sobre él para seguir golpeando su rostro.

— _¡Gohan, detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!_

Me asombró y aterró ver el poder de Gohan. En ese instante me pareció un monstruo adicto a golpear, pues algo de maligno placer se le escapaba por la mirada. Entonces no me quedó ni la más mínima duda: Gohan era el maldito asesino al que buscaba y se había estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo.

Ahora me resultó estúpido estar parada suplicándole a alguien tan miserable que dejara en paz a ese hombre, yo debía detenerlo de la forma en que se lo merecía el asesino que no solo mató a mi hermana, sino que acabó con mi familia.

Corrí tan rápido como pude y con una potente patada golpee su cabeza. Con eso conseguí que se apartara del asaltante, que en ese instante me pareció menos criminal que Gohan.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Videl?_

En mi vida me había enfrentado a muchos criminales, pero a ninguno sentí despreciar como en ese momento desprecié a Gohan. Mi irritación me hizo lanzarme contra él con una lluvia de puñetazos que sin mayor problema él esquivaba.

— _Videl, detente._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Eres un maldito asesino!_

— _Videl, debes escucharme. Déjame que te explique._

— _¡Ya no te quiero escuchar! ¡Eres un idiota, me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste!_

— _¿Qué estás diciendo, Videl? Yo no te he mentido._

Su descaro hacía crecer la sed de venganza en mí. Ahora era yo quien me sentía una adicta a golpear, o mejor dicho, a intentar acertar con uno de mis puños al rostro de Gohan, pues el sabía defenderse bien.

— _¿Y te atreves a preguntarlo? ¡Eres un miserable! ¡La mataste, Gohan! Te vi, ¡eres rubio como el asesino de Meiko!_

En ese momento pareció comprenderlo, entonces dejó de defenderse.

— _E_ _s cierto, mi cabello es rubio, era obvio que pensarías eso_ —repentinamente recuperó ese aire atolondrado tan característico de él — _Déjame que te explique._

—¡ _Ya no quiero escucharte! —gruñí mientras clavaba mi puño en su rostro._

Después de ver a Gohan golpear al ladrón, me di cuenta que era muy fuerte, pero mi puñetazo lo hizo parecer la criatura más vulnerable sobre la Tierra. Miró al suelo decepcionado, como cansado. Yo contrariada me limité a jadear mi exasperación.

— _Entonces aún no me crees. A pesar de todo, sigues creyendo que asesiné a Mei_ —su voz sonó grave y desesperanzada.

Escucharlo llamar Mei a mi hermana me trastornó. Ese modo afectivo con que se refirió a quién asesinó excitó mis ánimos una vez más; su voz y su expresión me parecieron la encarnación misma del cinismo.

— _¿Cómo te atreves a llamarla así? ¡Te odio, Gohan! ¡Te odio!_ — declaré ahora mientras iniciaba una nueva ola de puñetazos hacia él.

Pero, está vez más decidido que antes, no se esforzó siquiera en esquivarlos. Creí que pretendía victimizarse tal como aquella vez que se dejó golpear. Pero no. No quería más ofensas, estaba harto de eso. Entonces utilizando a penas una mano y sin mayores inconvenientes, detuvo mis ataques. Insistí, él no podía ser tan implacable como para lograr detenerme con tanta facilidad. Además, yo debía hacer justicia a como de lugar.

Seguí atacando y él sin pestañear permanecía determinante frente a mí. ¿Ese era el verdadero Gohan? Entonces estaba en lo cierto, esa supuesta timidez y atolondramiento es solo una farsa para engañar a la gente. Mis fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear, no ganaba nada más que gotas de sudor en mi frente. Cada golpe nacía más lento y el impacto en la palma de Gohan era liviano. En ese instante me cuestioné si realmente es posible la justicia. Mi hermana murió en manos de un asesino, yo debía hacer justicia por ella vengándola. La justicia es el bien y el bien siempre triunfa, pero en esta ocasión, el mal se estaba imponiendo. Me sentí decepcionada al ver cómo cada golpe fallido comprobaba mis pensamientos. Impotencia y frustración fueron las emociones que sentí en ese instante, pero luchando contra ellas, seguí en mis intentos de golpear a Gohan, hasta que vi mis fuerzas agotadas y caí débil a sus pies.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, oculté mi rostro y las lágrimas que mis ojos dejaban escapar. Mientras que por mi mente pasaba un solo pensamiento…

—" _Perdóname, Meiko"._

Había defendido a tantos, salvado la vida de muchos otros. Pero no fui capaz de vengar a mi propia hermana. Jamás me sentí tan miserable hasta ese momento.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Gohan sonaba preocupado, lo cual me desquició, pero por mi debilidad, solo le supliqué que me dejara en paz. La policía no tardó en llegar, él desapareció.

Las siguientes horas, previas al Torneo de las Artes Marciales fueron fatales. No hubo un instante en que no me recriminara lo estúpida que fui al creer en Gohan al punto de pedirle perdón. No pude evitar pensar en la reacción de Meiko ante aquella escena, estuviera donde estuviera. Pensé en que si existiera vida después de la muerte, no sería capaz de mirarla a la cara por mi credulidad y no haber vengado su asesinato. Me pregunté si papá podría hacer algo al respecto, ya no me importaba renunciar a mi promesa de ser yo quien acabara con Gohan, con tal de no dejarlo impune. Pero al recordar la excesiva autoconfianza de papá y la sorprendente fuerza de Gohan, descarté al instante esa idea. De esa forma, debía ser yo quien acabara con él, pero para eso debía entrenar mucho y la oportunidad estaba prácticamente frente a mis ojos: El Torneo de las Artes Marciales ¿qué mejor entrenamiento que enfrentarse a los peleadores más fuertes del mundo? Si era capaz de ganarle a todos ellos, Gohan sería presa fácil.

 _Inocente criatura…_

Así fue como llegó el día del destino. El día en que me sentí como a bordo de una montaña rusa sin fin, donde los adrenalínicos altos y bajos no me dieron descanso; y cada vez, subiendo a una cima más alta que la anterior.

Todo partió durante el Torneo de la sección infantil. Me asomé a ver el duelo final para saber quién sería el niño que tendría la suerte de pelear con papá, algo que ni siquiera yo, su hija he podido hacer.

Me causó gran sorpresa ver a Goten como uno de los dos finalistas. Gohan jamás me comentó que su hermano participaría del torneo. Una rápida idea pasó por mi mente.

—" _Quizás él está aquí… Tal vez también compita"_

Lo busqué rápidamente con la mirada en el público, pero no lo encontré. Sí a su madre que junto a una mujer y otros hombres animaban a Goten. Entonces pensé que después de lo sucedido durante el asalto al banco, era normal que quisiera evitarme.

Luego me concentré en el combate. Desde el primer instante pude darme cuenta de lo hábiles que eran ambos niños. La batalla que protagonizaron no era la de dos niños de siete y ocho años. Sus velocidades, potencia de cada golpe que dejaban oír estruendos y resistencia eran abrumadores. Nunca sentí tanto asombro como cuando vi a esos niños combatir. Yo esperaba sorprender a todos cuando les mostrara que podía volar por los cielos, pero aquella potente esfera de energía que Goten lanzó y que fue capaz de destruir el techo; aquellos agujeros que hicieron en la plataforma al estrellarse contra ella; y sus cabellos repentinamente rubios, definitivamente dejaría a mi habilidad de volar como una pequeñez.

Más tarde comenzaba el sorteo de los combates del torneo de adultos. Había un grupo de sujetos muy extraños, entre los cuales reconocí a uno que vestía como el Gran Saiyaman, no estaba segura si era realmente él, pero al menos se hizo llamar así. Pero de esos momentos, lo más llamativo fueron las palabras de quien más tarde sabría que se llamaba Gokú. De la nada se acercó a mí, me miró con curiosidad, de la misma forma en que lo miré yo a él al notar una aureola sobre su cabeza.

— _Hola, soy Gokú. Tú debes ser Videl, ¿verdad?_

Mi curiosidad aumentó cuando él dijo conocerme.

— _Sí, así es ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Y quién es usted?_

— _Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me pidió que te dijera que no mires hacia atrás, que ella no lo necesita. Que puedes estar tranquila._

Aquellas palabras fueron realmente una nube de confusión para mí. ¿Acaso se refería a quien yo creía? ¿Meiko? Pero ¿cómo era posible?

—¿ _A qué se refiere? ¿De quién me está hablando? —interrogué impaciente, necesitaba salir de mi perturbación._

— _Ah, ¡por supuesto! No te he dicho de quién te estoy hablando, es por eso que no me entiendes a la perfección_ _\- pronunció apenado mientras tomaba su cabeza —_ _Me refiero a…_

— _¡Gokú! ¿Acaso no has escuchado? Es tu turno en el sorteo —un pequeño hombre sin nariz, de quien más tarde supe que se llamaba Krilin, interrumpió la charla. Entonces Gokú salió apresurado hacia el sorteo._

Lo que vino fue el inicio de los combates. El primero, de corta duración fue entre Krilin y Punta, siendo el hombre sin nariz quien venció fácilmente.

El siguiente combate, pudo ser un presagio de lo que se vendría. Fueron Majunia y Shin quienes se enfrentaron, si es que se le puede llamar enfrentamiento a lo que ocurrió entre ambos. Pues después de largos instantes de un aparente duelo de miradas, Majunia se rindió sin ni siquiera intentar atacar a Shin.

Luego, fue mi turno. El momento en que parecí subir una cima un poco más alta que la que subí durante el combate entre Goten y Trunks.

Tenía a un gigante frente a mí, pero eso no me intimidó. Jamás un oponente lo ha hecho y esta no sería la excepción.

Comencé a atacar desde el primer momento. Mis golpes certeros lograron desequilibrar a Spopovich. Sonreí con suficiencia cuando escuchaba las expresiones de asombro del público, entonces proseguí. Una patada en su estómago, un puñetazo en su mentón que levantó violentamente su cabeza y un codazo en su pecho, seguido por una ola de puños también en su pecho. Creí que la victoria sería mía, pero estaba lejos de eso, pues en vez de debilitar a mi oponente, creo que desperté su furia.

En un cambio brusco, fue Spopovich quien comenzó a atacarme sin dejarme oportunidad de defenderme. Sus grandes puños y pies llenaron mi cuerpo de golpes, a cada instante, me fui haciendo consciente solo del dolor de cada golpe que recibía mi cuerpo. Jamás tuve un enemigo tan letal frente a mí, pero yo debía derrotarlo a como de lugar. Si no lo lograba ¿cómo vencería a Gohan? Solo pensaba en ponerme de pie para contraatacar y vencer a Spopovich. Pero mi cuerpo se hacía pesado, y él no me daba descanso mientras pateaba mi vientre en el suelo. Recuerdo escuchar la súplica de los presentes que esperaban que me rindiera para dejar de recibir aquella golpiza, pero sus ruegos alimentaban mi terquedad.

—No m _e_ rendir _é_

Susurré al micrófono, para luego sentir el pie de Spopovich aplastar mi cabeza. Grité de dolor, las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos mientras impotente pensaba en que debía ser capaz de ganarle a Spopovich.

— _¡_ Videl, tienes q _u_ e _r_ endirt _e!_

 _¿Gohan?_

Reconocí la voz de Gohan al instante, él presenciaba mi humillación y me pedía que me pusiera a salvo. Esto se transformaba en un espectáculo indigno.

Finalmente, fue Spopovich quien me botó de la plataforma. Gohan corrió hacia mí y se apresuró en llevarme a la enfermería. Me hizo comer algo llamado semilla del ermitaño, mágicamente y de un santiamén me recuperé. Ahora, ya repuesta, me di cuenta que era Gohan quien vestía como el Gran Saiyaman.

A pesar de mi odio por él y lo sorprendente de esa medicina; mi curiosidad me obligó a preguntar.

—¿ _T_ a _m_ b _ié_ _n_ _e_ _r_ e _s_ _el Gra_ _n_ _S_ a _iyam_ _an?_

Pareció desconcertado ante mi comentario, pero no quise darle importancia a su reacción y seguí firme en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Él pestañeó un par de veces extrañado, tras lo cual observó su vestimenta, extrañando la presencia de sus gafas oscuras y el turbante que ocultaban su rostro. Volvió a fijar su mirada en mí, yo imperturbable exigía una respuesta.

— _Videl, eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _¡No quieras engañarme, Gohan! Responde a mi pregunta._

En ese momento de exasperación, supe que estaba totalmente sana. Gohan bajó la mirada como apenado y resignado, creí haberlo puesto entre la espada y la pared.

—Así es, Videl. También soy el Gran Saiyaman.

En ese momento sentí caer mi sentido de la justicia al suelo. Pude sentir como se desmoronaba dentro de mí mis esperanzas en que la justicia podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si un monstruo como Gohan poseía una fuerza sobrehumana? Quizás la victoria no siempre sería para los buenos. Quizás el final de Cell ante papá no era la regla, sino la excepción.

Con esas ideas cruzando mi cabeza a toda velocidad, decidí abandonar la enfermería, ya no quería estar cerca de Gohan ni nada que me lo recordara. Todo lo que representaba me causaba frustración. Escuché su voz intentando detenerme, pero solo avancé hasta perderlo de vista.

En ese momento, ir a ver el siguiente combate me pareció una buena manera de evadir mis pensamientos, pero al recordar que Gohan era el siguiente en subir a la platea, me hizo descartarlo al instante. Decidí ir a la zona de camarines, un refresco no me sentaría nada mal considerando la temperatura en aquella isla.

Un trago, dos más… De pronto, un extraño apareció por la puerta:MightyMask.

– _Pero que sujeto tan raro._

Fue lo único que pude pensar al escucharlo murmurar y ver la deformidad de su cuerpo. En ese momento, lo que menos deseaba era ver a un payaso estrellándose contra un sofá y todo lo que se le cruzaba por delante. Viendo acabada la paz del lugar, decidí abandonarlo.

—" _Ya debió terminar el combate de Gohan, iré a ver qué está pasando"_

Inocente pensamiento, en esos momentos Gohan estaba aún sobre la platea, y captando la atención de todos.

 _La mía también…_

Spopovich y su amigo Yamu atacaban a Gohan. Una extraña máquina clavada en su cuerpo parecía consumir su energía. Curioso me pareció que nadie lo ayudara, siendo que habían varios de sus amigos presentes. Supuse que ese era el modo en que se relacionaba la gente de la calaña de Gohan: en base a la traición y la falta de coraje. Gohan era un cobarde y un traicionero, ¿por qué quienes lo rodeaban no deberían ser de esa manera?

Vi su rostro palidecer y su mirada perder vivacidad mientras sus gritos de dolor se hacían débiles, al igual que su cuerpo.

Gohan en esos momentos era la persona a la que más odiaba, pero verlo como víctima, no aliviaba mi sentir. Por el contrario, para mí era una víctima que estaba en peligro, podía estar apunto de morir, y de alguna manera, no era eso lo que deseaba para Gohan. Fue entonces, mi instinto el que me hizo volar hacia Yamu para arrebatarle esa extraña máquina.

— ¡No te entrometas! —quiso aconsejarme Gokú, pero no le presté atención y seguí firme en mi propósito.

Pero Spopovich, al ver que me acercaba, previno a su amigo y pudo detenerme con una contundente patada en mi abdomen. Resentida, me puse lo antes posible de pie para insistir una vez más, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Gohan había perdido la consciencia y los hombres habían conseguido lo que necesitaban, fue así como lo dejaron caer y huyeron del lugar.

En ese momento, solo me hallaba a media altura en mi montaña rusa, y no tan solo eso, sino que la misma me conduciría hacia un castillo de arena que estaba pronto a desmoronarse...

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hola! En primer lugar, como lamentablemente, es la tónica de mis últimas actualizaciones, disculparme por la demora. Hay capítulos en particular que requieren de un trabajo y tiempo mayor, cosa de la que carezco a ratos… Por otra parte, agradecer a quienes esperaron este capítulo, y a pesar de la distancia temporal entre actualizaciones, han sido pacientes._

 _Finalmente, agradecer las apreciaciones de Majo24, Vanessa NekoChan, Usuario865, aira240302 y Guest c:_


	17. Castillo de Arena

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #17: _Castillo de arena_

* * *

En cuanto los villanos dejaron caer a Gohan, Gokú se acercó hasta él con una de esas extrañas semillas que Gohan me había dado antes para sanarme. Como si nada hubiera pasado, de un momento a otro, Gohan lució tan vivaz como siempre.

Mi mente en ese instante era un mar de dudas. Dudas que necesitaba aclarar, o que alguien me despertara de ese sueño. Porque la única explicación lógica era que estuviera soñando, aunque creo que el límite de lo descabellado que podría crear mi mente, no alcanzaría ni a la mitad de lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba más despierta que nunca…

Los instantes que le siguieron fueron muy rápidos. Sólo vi como los participantes del torneo salían volando por los cielos; aparentemente persiguiendo a Spopovich y Yamu.

Gohan se les unió. Quise salir tras de él, para que me explicara que estaba pasando. Quién era exactamente él, de dónde provenía. Qué era todo eso lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, me atreví a hablar…

— _¡Gohan!_

Detuvo su vuelo al oír mi voz. Levité para alcanzarlo. Me miró con curiosidad, mientras yo no lograba esconder la angustia que me generaban todas mis preguntas.

— _Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber._

Después de meditar largos instantes observándome, sonrió.

— _Lo sé, Videl. Pero este no es el momento, está ocurriendo algo muy serio y es necesario que vaya con mis amigos. Lo mejor será que hablemos a mi regreso._

— _No te estoy preguntando lo que quieres hacer. Te estoy exigiendo respuestas, ahora._

— _Entiendo tu urgencia, pero en estos momentos no te puedo explica_ r.

— _¡Ya deja de evadirme! —gruñí mientras lanzaba mi puño contra su cara. Él lo esquivó sin mayores inconvenientes._

— _Videl, sé que no he sido digno de tu confianza, que piensas que te he hecho mucho daño._ _Pero e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _me_ _ha hecho_ _feliz,_ _por_ _que quier_ _e_ _s escucharme. Me estás dando la oportunidad de explicarte lo que realmente ocurrió con Mei. Es por eso que lamento mucho no poder explicarte ahora mismo. Creemos que un grave peligro ha llegado a la Tierra, e_ _s necesario_ _que_ _vaya_ _ahora mismo con mis amigos._

Él tenía razón, le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar. De que me contara su versión de los hechos.

 _De que me mintiera una vez más…_

Retrocedí, a la vez que mi rostro liberaba la hostilidad que volvía a nacer en mí por Gohan.

— _Ya no quiero tus explicaciones, vete._

— _Videl, ¿sucede algo? —me preguntó perturbad_ o.

— _¡Solo vete!_

Me observó inquieto unos instantes, entonces, volvió a sonreír.

— _Está bien, debo irme. Adiós, Videl. Y gracias por tu ayuda. Vi como intentaste rescatarme de Spopovich y Yamu._

Concluyó, para luego salir volando increíblemente rápido.

El torneo estuvo en pausa debido a la partida de varios participantes. Todos estábamos realmente sorprendidos. A excepción de papá, que insistió en que aquellos participantes habían huido porque temían enfrentarse a él.

 _Vaya tontería…_

No quise seguir viendo el torneo. Necesitaba estar sola, estaba muy confundida.

Me quedé en los camarines por largo tiempo. Solo escuchaba el distante murmullo general de los espectadores entusiastas con los combates. Pero ni el optimismo de un millar de personas podía sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. Gohan se había convertido en el centro de todos mis pensamientos. Él era quien me había elevado a la cima de una montaña rusa, y quién más tarde me había hecho descender tan vertiginosamente. Él fue el motor de mi odio, del quiebre de mi orgullo, de mis auto recriminaciones, de mi empatía con Meiko, del desengaño de mis ideales, del derrumbe del castillo de arena en el cual vivía.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. Sin darme cuenta había caído en un profundo sueño. Creí haber dormido horas, pero solo habían sido algunos instantes. Me reincorporé, seguía sola en aquellos vestidores. Me llamó la atención el lamento generalizado que provenía desde la zona de combate, pero lo que llamó realmente mi atención, fue el repentino estruendo que agitó las instalaciones. Corrí.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que ocurría en la platea: Gokú y Vegeta, estaban combatiendo y habían destruido parte de las gradas. Muchos habían muerto.

Me sentí realmente enfadada. Aquellos hombres estaban haciéndole daño a personas inocentes. ¿Cómo podían ser capaces? ¿Por qué demonios lo hacían?

Sabía que no sería capaz de vencerlos. Que mis poderes estaban muy por debajo de los de esos dos hombres. Pero eso no me importaba. Solo atacaría, para castigar el daño que habían hecho.

— _Qué demonios… ¡Se supone que están haciendo!_

Lancé una patada a Vegeta, quien no era tan compasivo como Gohan; pues en lugar de esquivarme, me detuvo clavando su pierna en mi estómago. Jamás recibí un golpe tan potente. Caí de rodillas sosteniendo mi vientre.

—¡ _Vegeta, no tenías que hacer eso!_ —recriminó, Gokú.

— _Eso le pasa por ser una mocosa impertinente. Sigamos con lo nuestro._

Me sentí humillada al darme cuenta que para ellos solo era un estorbo, un incidente sin importancia. Utilicé todas mis fuerzas para ponerme de pie, apenas sí podía respirar. Caminé pesadamente hacia él.

— _No tenías derecho de matar a esas personas —_ pronuncié adolorida.

— _¡Ja! ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto, sabandija?_ _—_ pronunció burlesco. Entonces supe que para él no representaba ningún peligro.

Ahora se preparaba para darme otro golpe.

— _¡Vegeta! —_ escuché gruñir a una mujer.

— _¿Bulma? —_ murmuró Gokú.

— _Deja de comportarte como un grosero y no maltrates a esa pobre niña. Y ambos dejen de actuar como unos salvajes. Están causando mucho daño aquí._ _Tienen mucha suerte de que existan las esferas del dragón, o sino esas muertes serían irreparables._

Luego se dirigió a mí.

— _H_ _o_ _l_ _a, m_ _i_ _n_ _o_ _m_ _b_ _r_ _e es_ B _ul_ _ma._ _P_ _e_ _r_ _dona_ _a_ _e_ _st_ _os dos t_ _o_ _ntos._ _No_ _sab_ _en l_ _o qu_ _e_ _hac_ _e_ _n,_ _d_ é _jam_ _e qu_ _e_ _t_ _e ay_ _u_ _de._

Me dejé llevar.

Las siguientes horas estuve con ella y sus amigos, entre los que no tardé en reconocer a la mamá de Gohan. Quise irme, no quería estar con las personas más cercanas al asesino de mi hermana. Pero…

—Has tenido horas muy duras, quizás quieres descansar un poco —propuso sonriendo amable, Bulma.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando Gokú cuando hizo todo ese desastre. Y ni siquiera te ayudó sabiendo que eres amiga de Gohan —protestó ahora Milk.

—No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien —respondí — Además, debo irme —dije luego, pues a pesar de la aparente preocupación de aquellas mujeres, no creía en ellas.

—¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! —se opusieron al instante. Me sentí espantada. Entonces decidí no resistirme de nuevo.

Luego fuimos hasta la Capital del Oeste, así me enteré que Bulma era hija del dueño de Corporación Cápsula. En ese momento no supe de qué hablaban. Bueno, eran muchas cosas las que me resultaban extrañas en un principio.

Fue toda una proeza el ir en búsqueda de aquellas esferas, pero aún más prosaico fue cuando vi salir de ellas un gran dragón que cumplía deseos, al que llamaban ShenLong.

—" _¿Gohan sabrá de esto? Y si es así ¿Por qué no intentó revivir a Meiko?"_

Una vez más, todo me decía que mi compañero de salón era el asesino de mi hermana.

Luego de ver cumplido el deseo de revivir a todas las personas que había muerto aquel día, excepto a los malos; el dragón desapareció, al igual que las esferas. Estaba paralizada frente a la escena, tanto así, que no me di cuenta del momento exacto en que Gokú apareció ahí. Nos dijo que era necesario ir de inmediato al templo de Kamisama.

" _Es que todo esto no acabará nunca"._

No terminaba de asimilar lo del dragón gigante que cumple deseos y ya tenía que ir hasta el lugar donde vivía el Dios de la Tierra. Para una persona "normal", esto era totalmente descabellado.

—Videl, debes venir con nosotros —me dijo la mamá de Gohan.

Me sentí aturdida, pero fue mi curiosidad la que me hizo acercarme a ella. Ya había llegado hasta allí, quería saber qué tan lejos podría llevarme el misterioso mundo que rodeaba a Gohan.

El Templo de Kamisama eran un lugar único. Sentí temor al notar que flotaba a kilómetros de altura sobre la tierra. Creí que al llegar allí encontraría a Gohan, pero no. Por lo contrario, su padre aseguraba que él había muerto en batalla. Se supone que mis deseos de venganza debían hacerme sentir feliz al saber que el supuesto asesino de Meiko estaba muerto. Pero no fue así, las palabras de Gokú atravesaron mi alma como jamás lo imaginé.

— _Gohan ha muerto…_

¿Cómo poder explicar lo que sentí en ese instante? ¿Cómo comprender que ese mundo mágico que me mostraba Gohan, acababa con algo tan humano como su muerte? ¿Cómo no recriminarme el no haberlo acompañado?

 _Quizás pude evitarlo._

 _¡No, no, no!_

Si Gohan no había sido capaz de salir con vida de las garras de ese monstruo de Majin Buu ¿qué habría podido hacer yo?

Gohan era fuerte… Más fuerte que yo. Si eras así ¿cómo podía ser posible que haya muerto? Algo en mí, una convicción nueva me hacía no aceptar la idea de su muerte.

—No, Gohan no está muerto.

Sus amigos me inundaron en argumentos para hacerme entender que estaba equivocada. A pesar de eso, no creí. Estaba segura que él vivía, algo dentro de mí me lo decía. Entonces, desde mi convicción, salté hacia el deseo que confirmara lo que creía:

" _Quiero ver a Gohan"._

Es curioso cómo las situaciones extremas nos conducen hacia verdades que tenemos sepultadas dentro de nosotros mismos. La supuesta muerte de Gohan fue quitando la venda de mis ojos. En ese mismo instante no lo comprendí, pues en mi cabeza los únicos pensamientos que deambulaban eran que Gohan no podía estar muerto, que debería regresar pronto y los mejores momentos que había vivido con él; pero más tarde armaría el rompecabezas.

Lo siguiente que viví en aquel templo de Kamisama, me hizo recordar a mi padre. Ver a Gokú, Goten y Trunks demostrando sus poderes y realizando técnicas tan extrañas como la fusión; me hizo pensar por qué mi padre, el hombre más poderoso del mundo jamás había hecho algo así. Además, recordé que había visto en los videos del Torneo de Cell, a varios hombres cambiando el color de su cabello, tal como ellos y Gohan lo hacían. Papá solía decir que se trataba de trucos, pero ya había comprobado que no lo eran. Entonces una nueva idea pasó por mi mente.

 _Si Gohan y sus amigos podían cambiar el color sus cabellos y hacerse más fuertes, quizás ellos eran esos extraños participantes del torneo de Cell._

Con esta duda me acerqué a la señora Bulma, quien confirmó mis sospechas no sin antes exigirme que no la volviera a llamar señora.

—Así es, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan y Gokú eran esos guerreros que aparecieron en televisión además del resto —respondió amablemente.

—¿Trunks? Pero si debió ser un bebé en aquel entonces —cuestioné desconcertada —¿Acaso pueden luchar desde que son unos bebés? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No, te equivocas. Era Trunks del futuro —respondió de forma casual. Yo sorprendida no supe qué decir. Entonces volví a la idea que ahora pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Bulma, tengo una duda. Mi padre… ¿fue él realmente quien derrotó a Cell? —pregunté un tanto temerosa.

—Claro que no. Fue mi Gohan quien mató a ese terrible monstruo de Cell —la señora Milk se unió a la conversación.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Gohan?

Realmente no podía creerlo. Entonces él era el niño que estaba en la batalla.

—Sí, mi Gohan fue el verdadero salvador de la Tierra. Jamás lo olvidaré, porque ese fue el día en que murió mi Gokú —volvió a llorar al recordar que ya había perdido a su esposo e hijo mayor.

Entonces ya me quedaba más que claro. Gohan había derrotado a Cell, eso no era lo terrible; sino el saber que papá me había mentido, nos había mentido a todos.

Crecí creyendo que mi padre había sido el salvador del planeta, que había derrotado a Cell. Siempre admiré cómo todos lo respetaban y también su fuerza. No me consideraba digna de entrenar con él, eso era imposible. Siempre me sentí orgullosa de ser su hija, quería ser como él. Me dediqué a combatir el crimen con altanería. Pero ahora, descubría que había estado viviendo en un engaño. Me sentí tan diminuta y avergonzada.

Ahora pensé en la fortuna que hizo papá gracias a la fama que le dio el ser el supuesto salvador del planeta y las condiciones austeras en que vivía el verdadero salvador y su familia.

 _Era una injusticia._

—Pero ¿por qué Gohan no reveló que él derrotó a Cell?

—Si todos supieran su identidad, se habría formado un escándalo —contestó Bulma.

—¿Su identidad?

—Saiyajin

—¿Qué es eso?

Entonces me lo explicó todo, no pude evitar recordar aquellas palabras de Meiko la tarde que murió al hablarme de Gohan.

" _Gohan es un chico… misterioso, nunca acabas de sorprenderte cuando empiezas a conocerlo, es distinto a los otros chicos, no presume de lo que es, al contrario, pareciera querer ocultarlo… es simplemente… de otro planeta"._

Ahora entiendo a Meiko… De otro planeta literal y figuradamente.

De pronto, Majin Buu estuvo en el templo. Realmente era una criatura monstruosa. No sé como conocer el ki de alguien, pero pude saber fácilmente que se trataba de un sujeto muy poderoso. Por primera vez pensé en la posibilidad de que Gohan estuviera muerto.

La criatura fue conducida a la habitación del tiempo por Píccolo. Allí estaban Goten y Trunks perfeccionando la técnica de la fusión. Era sorprendente el poder de esos dos niños, todos creíamos que era muy posible que pudieran derrotar a Majin Buu.

Sin embargo, toda esperanza se fue al olvido cuando vimos al monstruo regresar a nuestra dimensión. Nunca sentí temor de un villano, siempre hice frente a cualquier que se me enfrentara. Pero esta vez, no pude. Huí junto a los demás, a quienes vi caer convertidos en inofensivas barras de chocolate sin vida. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió oscuro…

* * *

La oscuridad fue siendo consumida por una nebulosa multicolor. Parpadee un par de veces, a la vez que mi cuerpo se reincorporaba. Me senté en lo que reconocí como hierba.

— _¿Hierba? ¿Dónde estoy?_

Me pregunté extrañada. Se supone que estaba en el templo de Kamisama o en el peor de los casos en el estómago de Majin Buu. Pero estaba en un lugar hermoso. Abundaba la hierba cubierta de flores de todos colores. El cielo era rosa y las nubes anaranjadas.

— _¿Qué es todo esto?_

Me dije ahora poniéndome de pie.

 _De pie._

Me llevé un gran susto cuando no sentí mis pies, miré mis piernas y con espanto noté que en lugar de estas, tenía una cola y que flotaba en el aire.

— _Hola, Videl. Qué alegría verte._

 _Esa voz…_

Giré automáticamente en dirección a quién me hablaba. Yo conocía esa voz ¡sabía quién era! Era ella…

Mis ojos lo comprobaron: su cabello castaño, sus ojos plateados y la misma expresión inocente que poseía en sus ahora eternos doce años de edad. Sentí cómo se nublaba mi mirada por las lágrimas que se acumulaban y mi sonrisa de felicidad.

— _¡Meiko, hermana!_

No solía llamarla hermana, pero esta vez las palabras se pusieron en mi boca revelando el deseo que tuve desde su muerte de haberla tratado con más amor. Con la misma fraternidad que ella lo hacía.

Lloré en sus brazos, esta vez yo era la criatura indefensa que buscaba protección. Por primera vez los roles se invertían.

— _Esto debe ser un sueño. Un sueño hermoso._

— _No hermana, no estás soñando._

— _Me da tanto gusto verte, no sabes cuánto._

— _A mí también. Aunque no tanto, porque esto significa que estás muerta. Lo siento mucho_ —comentó afligida.

— _¿Cómo dices? ¿Muerta?_

— _Sí_ —respondió con simpleza mientras sonreía.

Entonces vi sus pies, y al igual que los míos eran una cola. También tenía una aureola sobre su cabeza, ahora noté que yo también llevaba una. Entonces lo entendí.

— _Entonces Majin Buu me comió. Ahora soy un espíritu_ —concluí.

— _Y este es el más allá._

— _Ya veo ¡Y mamá! ¿Dónde está ella?_ —pregunté con urgencia al recordarla.

—E _lla está buscando a papá. Cree que debe estar por aquí. Hoy han llegado tantas almas que creo que le costará trabajo encontrarlo._

— _Ya veo…_

— _¡Pero háblame de ti! Muero de gana_ _s_ _por saber si conociste a Gohan. Ya lo conociste ¿verdad?_

— _Gohan… Sí, ya lo conocí._

Ahora junto a Meiko y verla como un alma tan joven, mi desprecio por Gohan renació.

— _Y dime ¿qué te pareció? ¿verdad que es un chico increíble? Mamá me dijo que lo creyó mi asesino, pero yo estaba segura que cuando lo conocieras sabrías que él era inocente ¿Verdad que te diste cuenta que él no me asesinó?_

— _¿Cómo dices? Que Gohan ¿no es tu asesino?_

— _Claro que no…_

— _Pero si mamá dijo que…_

— _Mamá no dejó hablar a Gohan. Él aquella tarde me pidió que lo esperara en el bosque mientras iba a ayudar en el asalto del banco. El líder de la banda logró escapar. Para mi mala suerte, él se ocultó en el bosque y yo lo reconocí. Era el padre de Marshall y Daryl. Lo increpé entonces me disparó._

— _¿Nuestro vecino? ¡Espera! Hace unos días él estaba en el banco y Gohan lo golpeó._

" _ _¿Y te atreves a pedir piedad? ¡Pues te daré la misma piedad que le diste a ella!".__

 _—_ _¿_ _Có_ _mo_ _no lo s_ _u_ _pe_ _a_ _ntes? Yo… Yo no lo dejé hablar. Me cegué en creer que Gohan era tu asesino. Él me pidió que confiara en él. Me lo explicó todo, pero yo insistí en culparlo._

 _—No te preocup_ _e_ _s_ _h_ _erm_ _a_ _na._ _Go_ _han es un buen chico,_ _é_ _l lo entend_ _e_ _rá._

 _—_ _Él es_ _t_ _aba suf_ _r_ _ien_ _d_ _o y yo solo a_ _u_ _menté su tristeza. Tuve que m_ _o_ _r_ _i_ _r y llegar hasta aquí para creer lo que me decía. Qui_ _z_ _ás nun_ _c_ _a vuel_ _v_ _a a verl_ _o_ _y no podré pedirle perdón ¡Ma_ _l_ _dició_ _n!_

 _—No te_ _c_ _ast_ _i_ _g_ _u_ _es de esa forma,_ _t_ _odo es_ _tará_ _bien —_ _intentó calmar mi desconsuelo._

 _Ya un poco más tranquila, sentadas en la hierba continué reflexionando sobre la verdad que me era revelada._

 _—_ _ _Él murió sintiéndose culpado por mí.__ _ _No sé si pueda encontrarlo en este mundo para disculparme.__

 _— _¿Muerto? ¿De qué hablas? Gohan no está muerto.__

 _—_ _ _Pero se supone que Majin Buu mató a todos los terrícolas. Eso no es posible.__

 _— _Él está en un planeta muy lejano preparándose para pelear con ese monstruo. Me lo dijo su papá__ _—sonrió._

 _—¿_ _ _El señor Gokú?__

 _— _Sí.__ _ _Veo que ya lo conociste__ _ _¿Pudo entregarte mi mensaje?__

— _¿Tu mensaje? …_

" _ _Ella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me pidió que te dijera que no mires hacia atrás, que ella no lo necesita. Que puedes estar tranquila".__

Recordé las palabras del padre de Gokú cuando nos conocimos. Entonces entendí que me hablaba de Meiko.

— _Lo siento Meiko, pero una de las cosas que lamento de no estar viva, es no poder cobrar venganza de ese hombre que te mató. Más ahora que sé que ha vivido tranquilamente._

— _Videl_ —dijo tomando mi hombro — _Lo que hagas no cambiaría las cosas. Seguiré muerta, eso lo acepté hace mucho, tú también debes hacerlo._

— _Pero es que yo…_

— _No pierdas tu tiempo viviendo de algo que no se puede remediar._

— _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ —interrumpí al ver que mi alma se hacía rápidamente difusa.

— _Creo que se acabó tu tiempo aquí. Debes regresar._

— _¿Regresar? Eso no es posible._

— _Sí lo es. Es hora de despedirnos. Me dio gusto verte._

— _Pero Mei… Hermana, yo quiero estar contigo y con mamá._

— _Tu lugar aún no es aquí. Regresa y busca a Gohan. Estás teniendo una segunda oportunidad. No la desaproveches._

Su serenidad logró sacudir mi ser. Desde su muerte había vivido con el tormento de cobrar venganza y sintiéndome frustrada cada que se mi objetivo se veía lejano. Pero ella, la verdadera víctima me pedía dejar mi rencor atrás. Ella sabía que estaba sufriendo con todo esto. Negándome en vida a vivir. Ella lo sabía y me comprendía...

— _Te quiero_ —dije como pocas veces se lo había dicho.

— _Yo también te quiero, y mucho hermana —_ abrazó lo que iba quedando de mí en el más allá _—Sean felices, ambos se lo merecen._

En medio de un adiós, todo se volvió oscuro y no volví a verla.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO :)**

M _is agradecimientos especiales a Majo24, Vanessa NekoChan, videl son, Usuario865, Pascuala Son y aira240302 por sus apreciaciones. De verdad, muchísimas gracias :)_


	18. Neón

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #18: _Neón_

* * *

Sin bien para ella aquellos fueron instantes, en la Tierra habían transcurrido horas de larga lucha por la conservación de la vida terrestre.

Ahora, sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse en el último lugar que visitó en vida: El templo de Kamisama. Reconoció a Bulma, Milk, Número 18 y a todos los que estaban con ella al momento de su muerte.

Al instante palpó su cuerpo, miró sus piernas y la posible aureola en su cabeza. Pero no había nada en ella que demostrara que era solo alma.

Vio incrédula como todos celebraban y justificaban su regreso a la vida debido a las esferas del dragón, lo que significaba que Majin Buu había sido derrotado; sin embargo, una voz lejana les hizo saber que la agónica pelea continuaba a millares de la Tierra. Era Vegeta, que pedía energía para ejecutar la Genkidama.

Todos en el templo alzaron sus manos al cielo para enviar parte de sus poderes; Videl al ver la convicción con que todos allí obedecían a la petición de aquel hombre, confió y envió parte de su poder.

Ahora vio como esferas de destellante blanco se elevaban al cielo para viajar a través del espacio, incluyendo la suya. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa minúscula porción de ella, ni como sería utilizada. Para ella, esa pequeña porción de energía era indefensa para acabar con el demonio rosado; pero confiaría en los amigos de Gohan, tal como debió hacerlo en él desde un principio.

Pronto la energía flotante desapareció en el firmamento, y Vegeta hizo saber a todos que era poco el poder con que contaban. Las voces escépticas no se tardaron en escuchar. Los terrícolas no confiaron en él, ni tampoco en Gokú cuando intento persuadirlos de aportar con la genkidama.

Videl se sintió frustrada e impotente por no poder hacer nada. Pero además se sintió decepcionada de los terrícolas ¿cómo era posible que no quisieran hacer algo por salvar sus vidas? ¿ya habían olvidado el terror que habían vivido frente a Majin Buu? ¿realmente creían que su muerte había sido un mal sueño? Mayor fue su exasperación al darse cuenta, que si no hubiera conocido a Gohan, tampoco habría creído en las palabras de Vegeta. Entonces, una tercera voz se oyó en el aire…

 _Era su padre…_

Escuchó cómo solicitaba a las personas que alzaran sus manos y desprendieran de su cuerpo parte de su poder. Cómo la disposición de los terrícolas cambiaban al saber que Míster Satán era el "protagonista" de la batalla final contra Majin Buu. Cómo una vez más se atribuía la gloria ajena.

Se apartó del resto mientras millones de esferas de poder ascendían hacia el cielo. Casi podía oír el clamor lejano de los ilusos que coreaban el nombre de su padre. Empuñó sus manos iracunda, avergonzada y _decepcionada_. Porque en el fondo de un corazón encolerizado, habita la esperanza de reivindicación de quién lo hirió. Pero Míster Satán caía una vez más en su error. Todo el orgullo que sintió por él, se transformaba en vergüenza. Y no solo de él, sino de ella misma por haberlo admirado tan ciega y altaneramente.

Al fin sintió algo de consuelo por la muerte de su madre y de su hermana. Al menos ellas no debieron continuar viviendo una mentira. Recordó su reciente encuentro con su hermana, sintió el peso de la soledad en sus hombros. La soledad deja emerger la sensación de vulnerabilidad, el vacío de la ausencia, la nostalgia de tiempos mejores y el grito silencioso que pide una mano amiga en quien confiar.

Una mano firme, confortante, incondicional y cálida.

 _Tal como la que_ _ahora mismo_ _se_ _posaba_ _ahora en su hombro..._

Volteó de sobresalto para identificar al dueño de aquella mano, seguramente alguien ahí había advertido su pesadumbre. Pero no, su asombro fue descomunal al reconocer en el dueño de aquella calidez a Gohan.

El vaivén en sus ojos azules reflejaban el repentino vuelco en sus emociones. En medio de su desamparo aparecía él de la nada, que con un acto tan simple como tocar su hombro acababa con el vacío en el que se hallaba.

Sus ojos negros, se veían más duros que como los recordaba. Algo en sus facciones se veía diferente, dándole una expresión imponente. Si Videl hubiera conocido en ese mismo instante a Gohan, se mostraría incrédula ante la afirmación de que el muchacho era la timidez encarnada en una persona.

Quizás era su sentimiento de inferioridad el que la hacía percibirlo imponente. Después de todas las verdades reveladas sobre su compañero, ya no podía mirarlo con el desdén que acostumbraba. Es más, se cuestionaba porqué jamás él la vio con la arrogancia que ella lo hacía.

—Gohan… —articuló perpleja.

—Hola, Videl —saludó él con su eterna amabilidad.

Todas las emociones que la muchacha experimentó desde el instante que lo vio en el banco atacando al ladrón, revivieron en ese instante. Todo se agolpó en su pecho como un torbellino que no podía detener.

Quiso suplicar perdón, llorar, abrazarlo y sentir sus brazos protegiéndola. En su garganta se acumuló un tumulto de palabras que querían escurrirse como el agua de un río. Pero las recientes reflexiones que la asociaban a Míster Satán, se impusieron como un freno vigoroso, que incluso la hizo retroceder. Volvió sobre sus pasos, ante la mirada inquieta de Gohan, para luego salir volando, llevándose con ella todos sus pesares.

Él quiso seguirla, pero ignorante de lo que ella había vivido en su ausencia; creyó que era su desprecio hacia él lo que la empujaba a huir. Por ello su voluntad se quebrantó.

La batalla contra Buu acabó, tanto Gokú, como Vegeta y Míster Satán acompañado de Buu, regresaron al templo sagrado. Extrañeza causó al supuesto héroe mundial la ausencia de su hija, pero no tardó en justificarla en la rebeldía que siempre atribuía a su indómito comportamiento.

* * *

Abrió la gruesa puerta de madera pesadamente. El polvo suspendido en el aire daba cuenta de la falta de huéspedes en aquel lugar. Cómo no, si desde hace muchos años, sus habitantes abandonaron la modesta vivienda para trasladarse a una lujosa mansión que nada tenía que ver con estas cuatro paredes que la recibían ahora.

Sus recuerdos del aquel lugar eran vagos, sin embargo las emociones que le evocaba se reproducían fielmente. Era aquella serenidad de inocencia infantil la que se replicaba ahora en ella, al recordar con nostalgia sus carcajadas de alegría al correr por el pasillo interrumpido por las dos puertas de las únicas dos habitaciones.

Pudo advertir cuán cambia la percepción de las cosas a través de la vida. Pues a sus cinco años, corría libremente por la casa, dando un valor superlativo a su longitud; mientras que ahora, en un par de pasos recorría el antiguo hogar.

 _Algo así le pasaba ahora con su padre…_

La superlatividad con que dimensionó en el pasado aquel pequeño hogar, era la misma forma con que percibió a su padre hasta hace unos días. Un hombre digno, fuerte, admirado por tantos y que sin duda, esperaba algún día poder imitar. Sin embargo, el desengaño fue mayúsculo al enterarse de que todo había sido una mentira. Una mentira que ni siquiera fue capaz de confiar a su familia.

Desde el momento en que Gohan apareció junto a ella en el Templo Sagrado, no volvió a ser vista por nadie. Su padre ignoraba su paradero, al igual que todos. Ya iban tres días de ausencia. Tres días desde su renacer, en los cuales no quería ver a nadie.

No menguaban sus deseos de gritarle a la cara a Míster Satán el desprecio que sentía al saber que había mentido. La vergüenza que sentía de mirar a los ojos a Gohan o a cualquiera que estuviera vinculado a él, descartaba la posibilidad de buscar su compañía. Y la humanidad en general, la vinculaba a los saiyajines, por lo que su presencia generaría caos. De tal manera, la soledad de aquella vivienda, era la única compañía que deseaba.

¿A qué se dedicaría ahora? Hasta ese momento, había estado replicando el modelo paterno. Pero desde ya lo descartaba sin derecho a rebate. Además ¿cómo luchar por una justicia que incluso su mismo padre pasó a llevar y a la vez, la hizo a ella una inconsciente cómplice?

El victimario al que tanto persiguió y maldijo, resultó ser una víctima de un malentendido; mientras que el verdadero objeto de su venganza, andaba libre por las calles.

 _Y pensar que lo ha tenido cerca tantas veces…_

Tenía tanto en que pensar, que resultaba imposible organizar las ideas. Su mundo se había dado vuelta de forma irreparable. Se desconocía a sí misma, sin duda después de todo lo acontecido no sería la misma persona. Si antes se disfrazaba de rudeza para no permitir proximidades en las que no pudiera confiar, ahora, sabiendo que incluso su padre no era digno de su confianza, no podría encontrar en nadie una mirada limpia, fresca y sin dobles filos. Se había quedado total y completamente sola. Y así sería su futuro.

 _Según ella…_

La puerta se abrió con algo más de ligereza, pero sin abandonar el chillido que delataba el abandono de la morada. La claridad de la luna se deslizó por las cuatro paredes de la habitación principal; mientras que, una oscura silueta cruzaba decididamente el umbral.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste? —la joven se puso súbitamente de pie al reconocer a Gohan.

—Hola, Videl. Me da gusto verte —saludó dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientra se tomaba la cabeza tímidamente. Sabía que no era bienvenido.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —repitió la pregunta, para inmediatamente después, explicarse a sí misma que eso no debería sorprenderla… Se trataba de Gohan, eso lo explicaba todo.

El muchacho dio algunos pasos indecisos hacia el interior de la vivienda. Advirtió la ausencia de luminaria artificial, por lo que dejó la puerta abierta tras de él, autorizando a los rayos de luna iluminarlos.

—Aquel día en el Templo, te fuiste sin decir nada. Creí que era porque seguías molesta conmigo. Pero al pasar los días, Míster Satán nos dijo que desde entonces no regresabas a tu casa. Entonces me preocupé y decidí buscarte. Con ayuda de tu ki no fue difícil encontrarte ¿Por qué no has vuelto a tu casa? Míster Satán está muy preocupado.

—No me hables de él… —refunfuñó dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo? Entonces, ¿tu problema es con Míster Satán?

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, Gohan.

—Claro que me importa. Estoy muy preocupado por ti.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú debes odiarme.

—¿Qué dijiste? Yo no te odio, Videl.

—¡Mientes! —prorrumpió, volteando violentamente hacia el chico — ¡Ya lo sé todo! Sé que no mataste a Meiko, sé que perteneces a una raza extraterrestre, sé que tú mataste a ese monstruo llamado Cell ¡Debes despreciarme, Gohan!

—¿Por qué? No te estoy entendiendo. Tú eres quién me odia —vaciló confuso.

—Te acusé de la muerte de tu novia y todo fue un malentendido que pude comprender solo cuando morí y hablé con ella en el más allá —los ojos de Gohan se abrieron con asombro —Te vi con desprecio y te catalogué como un debilucho, siendo que eres más fuerte que cualquier humano en la Tierra, incluyendome. Y viví de lujos gracias a los créditos que papá consiguió por ser el supuesto salvador de la Tierra al derrotar a Cell, siendo que ese eras tú. ¡No es justo y lo sabes!

—No te castigues de esa forma. Todo fue parte de un malentendido y porque no podía contarte algunos secretos que te habrían hecho creerme. Y lo de Cell, es cierto que yo fui quién mató a Cell, pero mi vida y la de mis amigos hubiera sido un caos si se hubiera sabido la verdad. Además, esa fama de Míster Satán fue la que esta vez salvó a la Tierra. Si él no hubiera intervenido para que los terrícolas enviaran su energía para la Genkidama, estaríamos muertos y sin remedio. Yo no te odio ni mucho menos te desprecio, debes olvidar eso.

—Pero él me mintió. ¿Por qué no me lo contó a mí? Soy su hija.

—Quizás no quería decepcionarte. Le gustó sentir tu admiración por él —opinó meditativo.

—¿Ego? Creo que sé de lo que hablas —masculló sarcástica.

—¡No! No me malentiendas. Verás, mi papá fue por mucho tiempo lo que quise ser…

—¿Fue? ¿Acaso ya no admiras a tu papá, Gohan? Pero si él es muy fuerte.

—Sí, es verdad que es muy fuerte y es admirable su poder. Sin su fuerza, quizás la Tierra y todos nosotros no existiríamos. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera ser como él.

—Pero ¿por qué no? Yo siempre quise ser como papá. Claro, solo hasta que supe que mentía.

—Verás, Videl. —dijo a la vez que tomaba una bocanada de aire — Mi vida cambió después de la batalla contra Cell. Si bien pude vencerlo, las cosas no volvieron a la normalidad para mí y mi familia —la joven escuchó atenta a su compañero —Durante la batalla, mi papá murió.

—Entonces, fue en ese momento cuando tu papá perdió la vida —monologó ella.

—Así es. Mi mamá y yo sufrimos mucho su partida, más aún cuando supimos que Goten estaba en camino y que no conocería a papá.

—Pero Gohan, según me di cuenta; las esferas del dragón pueden revivir a las personas ¿por qué en esa ocasión no lo revivieron? ¿acaso no las conocían?

—Sí. Le pedimos a ShenLong que mi papá volviera a la vida, pero fue él mismo quien se negó a vivir.

—¡Cómo! ¿Tu papá decidió no revivir? Pero ¿por qué tomaría esa decisión? No lo entiendo.

—Dijo que en el más allá le permitirían conservar su cuerpo por haber salvado al universo en más de una ocasión. Y que gracias a eso, podría entrenar con otros guerreros muy poderosos y hacerse más fuerte. Entonces, me di cuenta que no quería ser como él.

—Es porque prefirió volverse más fuerte que vivir en paz con su familia —comentó reflexiva.

—Eso es lo que creo. Y desde entonces me pregunté si había peleado con esos monstruos por proteger a la Tierra o solo por poner a prueba sus poderes.

—Creo que te inclinas más la segunda opción —él asintió cabizbajo —Qué ironía. Mientras tu papá sacrificó su vida en la Tierra por volverse fuerte, sin pensar en que abandonaba a su familia; a mi papá sin que haya muerto, lo siento muy distante. Claro, ha privilegiado su vanidad de superhéroe, casi no pasa en casa por sus giras mundiales —volteó su rostro hacia Gohan para regalarle una débil sonrisa —Creo que tenemos algo en común.

El muchacho correspondió sonriendo de medio lado, con esa nueva determinación que Videl advirtió desde su efímero reencuentro en el Templo Sagrado.

—¿Sabes? Mi sueño es vivir en paz, como un humano normal; con preocupaciones normales y una familia normal. No quiero vivir para pelear. Quiero pelear para defender a mi familia, no solo para ser más fuerte, ese es mi mayor sueño.

—Te entiendo. Yo hasta ahora, solo pensaba en combatir el crimen. Esa era la única proyección que tenía en mi vida. Era lo que quería imitar de papá para que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Pero ahora, ya sé que no es alguien digno de imitar. Ya no sé qué haré de mi vida.

—No creo que solo te moviera impresionar a Míster Satán. Siempre creí que eras una chica que creía en el bien y la justicia.

—No soy quién para defender la justicia.

—Estás equivocada, y lo sabes.

—No estoy equivocada, es solo la verdad.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante largos instantes, en los que él la contemplaba con intensidad. Como si estuviera descifrando algo en ella, que no podía callar. Videl, por su parte, ocultaba su blanco semblante que la luz de luna acusaba en sus rayos.

—La única verdad, es que tu orgullo es más fuerte que tus ganas de hacer justicia.

Ella elevó su mirada de súbito, encontrándose con la aguda mirada del saiyajin que se clavó con vehemencia en sus ojos.

* * *

Caminó a paso vacilante en medio de la muchedumbre. El ambiente festivo en aquella velada era algo que ajeno en ella, y le sorprendía que la emoción unánime fuese precisamente el entusiasmo. Siendo que hace solo diez días, la vida terrestre había sido totalmente aniquilada por el demonio Majin Buu. Entonces Videl comprendió la fragilidad de la memoria humana, algo que ella no compartía.

 _Pero de igual forma estaba ahí…_

El carnaval se celebraba para animar a la población luego del terror acaecido; además de festejar al salvador de la Tierra, Míster Satán.

Pero ella no estaba ahí por ninguno de esos dos motivos, sino debido a aquella sugerencia…

— " _No eres nadie para insultarme de esa manera. ¡Vete de aquí, Gohan! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!"_

 _El muchacho caminó calmo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, para voltear la mirada por última vez hacia la muchacha._

—" _No fue mi intención ofenderte. Solo creo que eres muy orgullosa y eso te impide ver las cosas con claridad —su mirada se tornó tan_ _cándida como solía serlo —_ _No te preocupes, no le diré donde estás a Míster Satán —añadió — Por cierto, dentro de_ _siete días será el carnaval._ _Me gustaría verte ahí._

 _La muchacha pestañeó repetidamente con curiosidad ante las palabras del saiyan, causando la cortedad del muchacho._

— _Lo que quiero decir, es que q_ _uizás quieras ir a distraerte. Te_ _hará bien_ _—corrigió atolondrado —Ya me voy._

 _Entonces desapareció tras la puerta._

Siete días habían pasado de aquello. Siete días que pudo pensar. Días y noches en los que cada vez con mayor vehemencia, las palabras de Gohan cobraban sentido. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era desprenderse del orgullo que solía asediarla impidiéndole vivir en plenitud.

La noche estival era hermosa y acogedora. El calor nocturno abrigó armónicamente los brazos desnudos que su vestido blanco de destellos plateados no cubría. Mientras que sus orbes azules, eran lo único que su antifaz dejaba a la vista. Dicho accesorio le permitía caminar libremente entre los habitantes de Ciudad Satán.

Las luces de neón que había instalado en compañía de su compañero centelleaban bellamente a unos metros de altura, siendo el ornamento que más atrapaba la atención de la joven durante su solitaria caminata entre la masa. Caminata en la cual, ejecutaba una secreta y esperanza búsqueda. Su deseo era el encuentro aquella compañía que confesaba plena…

—Videl.

La chica volteó en dirección a la voz que rápidamente identificó como la del objeto de su búsqueda.

—Gohan, qué sorpresa —pronunció con contenida alegría. Mientras observaba con curiosidad el antifaz negro y el sombrero que contenían su característica cabellera —Veo que no te costó trabajo encontrarme. Acabo de llegar.

—Fue por tu ki —contestó amable —Me da gusto que te hayas decidido —expresó entusiasta —¿Ves como todo nuestro esfuerzo sí valió la pena? ¡Esta noche el carnaval luce fantástico! —sonrió efusivo.

—Es cierto, es hermoso. Más de lo que pensé.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —recordó el pelinegro.

—¿Qué es?

—Solo ven, sígueme —la invitó a la vez que la tomaba de un brazo para guiarla entre la muchedumbre.

Confundida, la muchacha se dejó llevar, dejando atrás el espacio ocupado para el carnaval.

—¿Qué hacemos en la escuela? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Gohan?

—Claro que no. Ven, sígueme.

Ascendieron hasta la azotea en un suave vuelo.

—¡Por qué me traes hasta la azotea de la escuela Gohan! ¡No estoy entendiendo nada! —gruñó impaciente.

—Ya estamos aquí. Mira hacia allá.

Entonces señaló la parte trasera de la preparatoria, desde donde se podía apreciar el espectáculo de neón en su totalidad: el contraste con el firmamento negro y alejados de la muchedumbre; el silencio y las diminutas esferas blanquecinas, eran una postal inimitable.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó ante la imagen. Antes del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, había anhelado tanto poder apreciar el neón iluminando la ciudad desde las alturas. Parecía que Gohan le hubiera leído la mente, o quizás…

— _Es increíble como luce este lugar, ¿no lo crees, Gohan?—meditó en voz alta— Un día común un criminal llena de balas las calles, pero hoy son las luces quienes nos rodean. Esta es una fecha muy especial, pareciera que nada podría acabar con la paz. Me gustaría ver desde las alturas cómo luce iluminado, podría volar, pero no quisiera que me descubran aún. Eso es una sorpresa para el combate._

— _La azotea de la preparatoria es un buen sitio—opinó Gohan._

Entonces lo recordó. Aquella tarde, mientras participaban de los preparativos para el carnaval, le contó de sus anhelos.

 _Y él lo había recordado…_

—Gracias, Gohan —masculló tímidamente, como no recordaba haberlo hecho. —Te lo agradezco, de veras —añadió quitándose el antifaz para mirar directamente a su acompañante.

El muchacho solo sonrió sereno, y continuaron su silencio contemplación de medianoche.

* * *

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!**

 _Hola! Quiero agradecer a quienes estén aquí siguiendo este fic a pesar de las inconstantes publicaciones._

 _Además quiero agradecer especialmente a Vanessa NekoChan, Son Videl 99, Usuario865 y aira240302 por sus comentarios : 3_


	19. A la velocidad del reloj

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL PROBLEMA**

Capítulo #19: _A la velocidad del reloj_

* * *

—¡No!

Descartó a la vez que arrojaba una nueva prenda sobre la cama.

—Es inútil —susurró al ver que el enorme closet frente a ella ya estaba vacío —No tengo vestidos, casi toda mi ropa es de entrenamiento —monologó ahora sentándose junto al arsenal de ropa sobre el colchón.

Sin embargo, su mirada se posó en aquel rincón prohibido. Aquel rincón que ocultaba aquel obsequio paterno que tanto la había avergonzado en su cumpleaños.

—¡Ni loca! —se dijo cruzándose automáticamente de brazos.

Pero la imagen vino a su mente para persuadirla de que era una buena opción. El vestido amarillo pálido volvió a su mente. La simple construcción mental de ella vistiendo aquel ajustado atuendo la hizo ruborizar. Hasta que, una sutil idea pasó por su mente.

No era necesario llevar sus hombros y brazos desnudos, ni mucho menos exhibir tan ligeramente sus piernas. Fue así como decidió colocar sobre el vestido una chaquetilla blanca, y en sus piernas unas largas calzas negras, junto a unos cómodos zapatos del mismo tono.

Se miró en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha con la vestimenta. Pero su rostro…

— "Quizás podría soltar mi cabello" —caviló a la vez que desataba sus coletas.

Se sintió gustosa al ver cómo su larga cabellera negra enmarcaba su rostro libremente. Se sintió más femenina de lo que solía ser…

—¡Qué demonios! —pareció despertar de su ensueño —¡Es solo una invitación! ¡Esto es ridículo! —gruñó sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse a la vez que reacomodaba su cabello en sus eternas coletas.

Y es que claro, no había notado su excesivo interés en verse bella aquella tarde, lo cual, advertía que se debía a alguien en particular…

 _El ambiente carnavalesco_ _c_ _o_ _men_ _zaba a men_ _g_ _uar. Y los_ a _dol_ _e_ _sc_ _ent_ _e_ _s,_ _advirtiendo_ _que ya e_ _ra d_ _e madrugada,_ _dec_ _idiero_ _n_ _que e_ _r_ _a hora de re_ _g_ _resar. Pero_ _él,_ _n_ _o_ _se permiti_ _r_ _ía v_ _o_ _lver_ _a_ _casa,_ _s_ _in no_ _ha_ _ber v_ _is_ _to_ _a_ _n_ _t_ _es en la suy_ _a_ _a la muchac_ _h_ _a._

— _Gracias por traerme a casa, Gohan. No era necesario._

— _No es molestia. No estaría tranquilo hasta saber que estarías en tu casa._

 _Ella solo sonrió._

— _Supongo que aún estás afectada después de lo que pasó esta noche —añadió él._

 _Ella se mantuvo unos instantes reflexiva._

— _No, me siento tranquila. Finalmente el verdadero asesino de mi hermana pagará su crimen. En un instante quise hacer justicia con mis manos; pero pronto me di cuenta que si lo hacía, sería igual que él y eso es algo que no deseo._

— _Lo que no evitó que…_

— _Sí, que le diera una paliza antes de entregárselo a la policía. Eso se lo tenía merecido y lo sabes, Gohan —interrumpió cruzándose de brazos._

— _Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo —masculló él sonriendo. La muchacha correspondió con la vista perdida en el suelo._

— _Creo que te debo algo más, esta noche_ _—reflexionó mirando el oscuro firmamento —_ _Además de perdonarme por acusar_ _t_ _e injustamente, por no recriminar a papá por su error,_ _por_ _ayudarme a salir de_ _l encierro en esa casa_ _… También me ayudaste a terminar mi venganza._

— _No digas eso. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Me gusta verte bien —confesó casi sin pensarlo._

 _La curiosa mirada que la muchacha le dirigió en aquel instante, le hizo replanteárselo. Una vez más, sintió los colores subir a su rostro._

— _Lo que quiero decir, es que no es bueno estar triste —se excusó atolondrado._

 _La chica permaneció en silencio. La ausencia de sonido incomodó al muchacho, por lo que decidió intervenir._

— _Creo que ya debo irme o mi madre se enfurecerá_ _—pareció recordar de improviso._

— _Sí —masculló decepcionada._

— _Adiós, Videl._

— _Adiós, Gohan —correspondió con una sonrisa resignada._

 _Instantes más tarde,_ _la_ _muchach_ _a lo vio_ _elev_ _arse_ _suavemente_ _frente a ella. Una sonrisa gentil, vio dibujarse en el semblante del saiyan. Como tantas veces él se le había mostrado. Aquella expresión, lejos de irritarla como lo hacía en antaño, ahora parecía agradarle, aunque cierta_ _paradoja se generaba en su sentir. Mientras reconocía que le agradaba la expresión pura_ _y no_ _ble de Gohan; por otra parte, le disgustaba notar que esa fuera su expresión ante una despedida_ _. Porque ella no podía sentirse feliz al verlo partir._

 _Para ella, Gohan se convertía en una amistad fundamental y auténtica._ _Él sabía mucho de ella. Sus sentimientos, muchos de sus más íntimos pensamientos y reconocía sus defectos. Y a pesar de ello, no la abandonaba. Por el contrario, se presentaba sin decirlo de forma incondicional ante sus ojos e intentando transmitirle algo de serenidad, que era algo que ella solía necesitar._

 _Desearía que en ese momento él le diera un poco de esa serenidad. Pero ¿por qué su inquietud? ¿por qué deseaba que no se fuera aún? ¿por qué su necesidad de verlo otra ve_ _z?_

 _Necesidad…_

 _¿Acaso necesitaba a Go_ _han?_

— _Videl —una voz habló tras de ella_ _—Qué bueno que sigues aquí —añadió._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —pronunció con dificultad al reconocer al objeto de sus reflexiones._

— _Es que, olvidé decirte que dentro de unos días todos nos reuniremos en mi casa. Y por su puesto tú y Míster Satán están invitados. Y no olvides a Buu, él también es nuestro amigo —explicó amable._

Las posibilidades de compartir con el muchacho se veían extremadamente reducidas al no poder asistir a la preparatoria por los sucesos del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Por ello, la invitación de Gohan alentaba sus ánimos. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era aquello lo que la tenía ahora frente al espejo decidida a sorprender a su compañero.

En aquel instante, alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha.

—Sí, pase —pronunció mientras terminaba de acomodar sus coletas.

—Videl, hija. —masculló conmocionado —¡Te pusiste el vestido que te regalé en navidad! ¡No pensé que desearas tanto esta reconciliación con tu padre! —lloriqueó mientras abrazaba a la muchacha.

—Papá, no exageres —musitó ella, fingiendo indiferencia.

En el fondo le gustaba sentir el afecto de su padre. Creía disfrutar más de su cariño después de haberlo creído perdido para siempre…

 _A_ _hí estaba ella. Dando decididos pasos que la ponían de regreso de su autoexilio a la mansión de su padre._

— _¡Míster Satán! ¡Su hija está de regreso! —anunció con urgencia uno de sus hombres._

— _¿Qué? ¿Mi querida hija está de regreso?_

 _En cosa de inst_ _a_ _ntes, la much_ _a_ _cha e_ _st_ _uv_ _o_ _frente a él en su despac_ _h_ _o._

— _¡Videl! ¡Hija mía! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde habías estado? Te busqué en todas partes y no te encontré ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! —expresó entre alaridos y lamentos, ante el estoicismo de su hija._

 _Al advertir el silencio de su hija, detuvo sus sollozos y la observó con curiosidad._

— _¿No me vas a decir nada? —inquirió perplejo._

— _Sí, pero no tiene que ver con eso —comenzó._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta de la verdad el día del la llegada de Majin Buu?_

 _El hombre bajó la mirada resignado. La larga ausencia de su hija, le hizo sospechar sobre los posibles motivos de su incomunicación. Una de las alternativas, era precisamente la que en aquel instante Videl le exponía._

— _Videl. Hija, déjame explicártelo…_

— _No tienes nada que explicarme, papá. No hay nada que explicar._ _Ya sé_ _que mentiste. Le mentiste a todos, incluyéndome a mí. Dejaste que todos te admiraran por creerte el salvador de la Tierra al vencer a Cell, cuando no fuiste tú quien lo venció, ¡sino Gohan! Te llevaste toda su fama e hiciste fortuna. Mientras tanto él y su familia viven con la poca herencia que les heredó su abuelo. Eso no es justo. Me has decepcionado…_

 _Bajó la mirada cabizbaja en estas últimas palabras._

— _Y no por ser menos poderoso que Gohan y sus amigos, ni por_ _no_ _ser tú quien realmente derrotó a ese monstruo de Cell; sino por haberle mentido a todos. Incluyéndome…_ _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó conmovida._

 _El hombre la contempló afligido. Jamás pensó que llegaría este día: el día en que su hija se enteraría de su secreto._

— _Yo solo quería que estuvieran orgullosas de mí —formuló en un murmullo casi inaudible._

— _Orgullosas, no me hagas reír, papá —musitó sarcástica —Nos mentiste. Mamá y Meiko murieron creyen_ _do_ _una mentira._

 _Se generaron largos instantes de silencio. Ella esperaba escuchar respuestas; mientras que su padre, intentaba formular la forma idónea de explicarle las cosas, sin fallar a la verdad, que era lo que su hija necesitaba._

— _Cuando apareció ese monstruo, todos se dieron cuenta que el mundo estaba en peligro_ _—comenzó —_ _Y por eso necesitaban de un salvador; un hombre fuerte y valiente que los defendiera. En aquel entonces_ _m_ _i fama estaba creciendo por ser el campeón del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Entonces, todos voltearon a verme como la única opción para enfrentar a Cell._ _Y por supuesto, al sentir el apoyo de todos los terrícolas, creí que sería capaz de vencer a ese monstruo. No sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando…_

— _Claro que no_ _—interrumpió con disgusto._

— _Lo sé. Solo cuando estuve ahí y me enfrenté a él, supe que era imposible que yo pudiera derrotarlo. Entonces aparecieron esos extraños hombres que sí pudieron enfrentarlo, hasta acabar con él. Luego de_ _derrotar a_ _Cell, esos hombres desaparecieron, no les importó dar una entrevista ni nada que les permitiera ser reconocidos por su batalla contra_ _ese monstruo_ _. Tampoco ese niño, que ahora sé que es Gohan, dijo que lo había vencido. Entonces…_

— _Entonces ocupaste su lugar_ _y te hiciste muy rico y famoso gracias a su victoria._

— _N_ _o es_ _t_ _an s_ _i_ _m_ _p_ _l_ _e, hija. Todos creyeron que yo había derrotado a Cell. Clamaban mi nombre y me llamaban su salvador. No había nadie que no creyera eso, salvo el periodista y el camarógrafo que me acompañaron porque lo vieron todo. Pero tampoco me delataron. Entonces, cuando regresé a la ciudad, y vi que todos me esperaban, con tanta ilusión y admiración, no me sentí capaz de decirles la verdad. Tampoco a ti, a tu madre ni a tu hermana. Por esos días Meiko estaba muy enferma, pero sin saber porqué, sanó completamente. No quería arruinar la felicidad que vivíamos en esos días como familia. Perdóname, Videl. Perdóname, hija mía —comenzó a llorar al son de los recuerdos de aquel día._

 _La muchacha permaneció en silencio ante los sollozos de su padre. Sabía lo que debía decir. El veredicto estaba formulado antes de cruzar el umbral de aquella mansión. Entonces, su expresión se volvió tan dura como solía serlo para comenzar a hablar._

— _No vine aquí para perdonarte —introdujo —Hace dos días, hablé con Gohan. Él me dijo que fuiste de gran ayuda en la batalla final contra Majin Buu y que eso se debía a tu fama por ser el supuesto héroe que derrotó a Cell. También me dijo que ni a él ni a sus amigos les importaba ser reconocidos por sus poderes; al contrario, eso generaría un gran caos porque se revelarían sus identidades. Es por eso que les hiciste un favor al declararte el héroe mundial._

— _¿Es cierto lo que dices? —inquirió elevando su mirada con un dejo de esperanza a la vez que cesaba su llanto._

— _De todas maneras creo que le debes algo a Gohan y a su familia. Y sé cómo lo compensarás…_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _La mamá de Gohan sueña con que su hijo estudie para convertirse en un gran investigador. Es por eso que quiero que te hagas cargo de costear todos los gastos de su educación y los de su hermano Goten. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer si creaste una fortuna gracias a ell_ _os._

— _¡Sí, hija! Lo que tú digas con tal de regreses a casa._

* * *

Los Satán arribaron a las Montañas Paos. Para Videl ya era un lugar conocido, en cambio para su padre y Buu, eran tierras desconocidas.

Luego de bajar de la nave y colocarla dentro de su cápsula, la muchacha se detuvo a contemplar la zona. La había visitado en distintas ocasiones y siempre la había embargado el rencor y el odio como sentimientos que le impedían disfrutar de la naturaleza y la tranquilidad de la zona. Pero hoy, las cosas eran distintas.

 _Sentía su corazón en paz, en armonía._

Se sentía capaz de confiar sin necesidad de pensar demasiado. Ir un paso por delante de los demás ya dejaba de ser la carrera que deseaba ejecutar. Solo quería disfrutar de quienes la acompañaban en el camino, al mismo paso. La vida era difícil de anticipar, no sabía las sorpresas que le podía estar preparando en la larga ruta que le faltaba por recorrer. Por eso, solo quería sonreír a lo largo del camino, abrazando cada misterio que se le iba revelando, paso a paso; a la velocidad del reloj.

Sintió como la suave brisa agitaba sus coletas, al igual como sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella; volteó en dirección a ella.

—Gohan —pronunció al descubrir que el muchacho la observaba en silencio —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Hola, Videl —saludó —Yo acabo de salir. Solo vine a buscarte. Míster Satán y Buu están dentro de la casa ya hace algunos minutos. Tu papá me dijo que estabas aquí. Vine a buscarte —se excusó apenado mientras tomaba su cabeza.

—Ya estaba por entrar. Vamos —sonrió amable.

Entonces, ingresaron a la morada Son.

Si bien el lugar era pequeño. Lo que escaseaba en tamaño, lo compensaba en hospitalidad. Pues sin necesidad de interrogar a los presentes, en sus rostros se revelaba la comodidad que experimentaban al momento de compartir.

Para Videl era extraño convivir con aquella gran familia que acababa de conocer. Sí, una sola familia, porque el afecto que se profesaban allí, era el cariño de una familia. Realmente Gohan era muy afortunado de tener amigos como aquellos. Esperaba poder llegar a ser una amiga así para él.

Se acercó a él con una bandeja con algunos trozos de carne. Ya había notado el gran apetito del que gozaban los de su raza. De tal manera, un simple platillo no lograría satisfacerlo.

—Gracias, Videl. Eres muy amable —agradeció sonriendo amable.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu fiesta —correspondió.

—No tienes que agradecer. Realmente quería que estuvieras aquí. Ya eres como uno más de nosotros.

La muchacha lo observó sorprendida. Ya podía asimilar que su compañero no guardara rencores en su contra. Pero desde ahí a ya considerarla una amiga, realmente no lo esperaba.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pronunció con dificultad.

—Sí —contestó con simpleza.

El chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Sin embargo, advirtió en aquella declaración una sorpresa, un misterio que abrazaría, pues no sabía hacia dónde la conduciría en el futuro. Aquella amistad, era sin duda parte de su ruta.

Solo pudo sonreír ante ello.

Pronto la música festiva se hizo presente. Los primeros en salir a bailar fueron Goten y Trunks, quienes, como los infantes que eran, sin prejuicios ni temores se movían al ritmo de la música. Bulma también se sumó a la danza.

A Gohan le había extrañado la ausencia de bromas embarazosas por parte de sus amigos. Sin embargo, parecía que el prolongado silencio era parte de un plan mayor: Krilin y Yamcha se acercaron con sigilo a la pareja que observaba a la distancia el baile de los demás. Sin que estos lo notaran, se pusieron tras de ellos y los empujaron hacia el centro para obligarlos a bailar.

Al encontrarse las miradas del uno frente al otro, no pudieron evitar desviar sus vistas hacia otro lugar, apenados. Sin embargo, los ánimos que los demás les proferían, los hicieron comenzar una tímida e improvisada coreografía. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar con una sutil sonrisa, que los llevó a finalmente confiarse la complicidad en aquella danza.

Instantes más tarde, ya parecían ser uno con la música. Y disfrutaban. Y reían.

—¿No crees que esos dos se ven muy bien juntos, Milk? —opinó Bulma, mientras los contemplaba a la distancia.

—Es posible. Pero si quiere ser una buena esposa para mi Gohan, no debe ser una distracción para sus estudios. Recuerda que él será un gran investigador —expresó tajante.

—Vaya, Milk. Creí que el hecho de ser heredera de una gran fortuna, la hacía la esposa perfecta para tu hijo, según tú.

—Claro que sí, pero eso no quita que Gohan tenga que estudiar —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

La velada continuó en medio de risas y el disfrute de todos los presentes. Nada de la tensión antes vivida se advertía en el aire. Parecía que el estar juntos, era la mejor recompensa que podían tener luego de acabar con los peligros que amenazaban la paz de la Tierra. Así se vivía y se sentía aquella tarde en las Montañas Paoz.

Los muchachos se alejaron del bullicio reinante en la morada y se detuvieron en el exterior. Pues había algo que Gohan deseaba decirle a la muchacha.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme —inquirió curiosa.

— Es que me di cuenta lo mucho que te gusta combatir el crimen; y creo que mientras no sean borrados los recuerdos de las personas, no pasarás inadvertida. Es por eso que quería saber si te gustaría que luchemos juntos contra el crimen con un disfraz como el mío. Ya hablé con Bulma y te haría uno con mucho gusto —expuso entusiasta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres que combatamos juntos el crimen como Gran Saiyaman? —cuestionó perpleja.

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy seguro que lo haríamos muy bien. ¡Seríamos una dupla fantástica!

El entusiasmo de Gohan logró conmoverla. Estaba segura que en el pasado, jamás habría estado de acuerdo en usar un traje como el de su amigo. Pero compartir el rol de justicieros le agradaba.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo —respondió feliz.

* * *

La noche había caído, ya no quedaban ni rastros del bullicio reinante en aquella vivienda durante la tarde. Los anfitriones dormían, descansaban después de la agotadora labor de acoger y servir en su casa a tantos amigos. Pero él, ajeno al deseo de dormir, yacía despierto, meditando…

Podía sentir la gran tranquilidad que lo embargaba desde que Videl supo toda la verdad. Ya no pesaba en su pecho aquel dolor de ser acusado injustamente de un crimen que jamás cometió y que no cometería en ninguna de las vidas que pudiera llegar a vivir. Además, sentía una inquietud superior al saber que era justamente ella quién lo acusara. Realmente Videl desde el primer instante lo inquietó. Quizás desde entonces, algo en su interior le vaticinaba que la muchacha iría revelando uno a uno sus secretos, y a la vez, se iría aproximando sin remedió cada vez más a él. Y él por su parte, también se aproximaba a ella.

Sentía un deseo inexplicable de apoyarla y no dejarla caer. Aquel sentir, ya lo anticipaba cuando decidió buscarla luego de su misteriosa desaparición; pero sin duda, quedó confirmado para él, cuando aquella noche del carnaval, le ayudó a encontrar al asesino de su hermana.

Tras aquel encuentro en el Banco, Gohan no quiso cometer el mismo error de aquella primera vez. Y memorizó el ki de aquel despiadado asesino. Pues podía dejarlo escapar otra vez, pero aquello no significaría que pudiera salir impune…

 _No costó trabajo hallarlo, pues a pesar de haber abandonado definitivamente el vecindario que compartía con los Satán, no había huido de la ciudad._

 _Sin rodeos la pareja se presentó frente a él, oculto_ _s_ _detrás de los antifaces que ocupaban durante el carnaval. El hombre, extrañado ante la presencia de los dos desconocidos quiso amenazarlos; pero, ante la revelación de sus rostros, solo pudo retroceder horrorizado, suplicando perdón. Algo que por supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a conceder._

 _La muchacha sin decir nada, inició una ola de golpes. Clavó con vehemencia sus puños una y otra vez en el rostro del asesino. Patadas en su vientre, que lo dejaban si aire. Y cada vez que intentaba disculparse o excusarse, la muchacha impactaba en su boca; logrando arrebatarle tres de sus dientes._

 _Gohan advirtió que la muchacha excedía los límites de la prudencia. Él quería que lograra curar aquella vieja herida; pero no deseaba que su venganza la llevara a la cárcel. De tal manera, decidió detenerla._

 _Ella se negaba, entre lágrimas exigía a Gohan que la dejara acabar con el maldito que destruyó su familia. Pero el muchacho insistía en que era suficiente. Que era hora de llamar a la policía._ _Si moría, ella podía irse presa. ¿Acaso creía que su hermana deseaba verla en prisión por vengar su muerte?_

 _Ante aquella pregunta, las protestas de la joven c_ _esaron. Estaba claro que ese no era su deseo, además ella se lo había_ _dicho…_

" _ _No pierdas tu tiempo viviendo de algo que no se puede remediar".__

 _Si mataba a aquel hombre, solo estaría acabando con su propia vida._

 _Así fue como siguió los consejos de Gohan, y dejaron que la policía se llevara a aquel hombre._

Sin duda, se sentía conforme con los últimos acontecimientos. De ser odiado por su compañera, ahora la sentía una persona en quien podía confiar y a quién podía apoyar.

Le alegraba también que aceptara que ambos lucharan contra el crimen, ella le parecía una chica muy fuerte e inteligente, por supuesto les iría muy bien juntos. Y sobre todo, creía que aprendería muy rápido las poses que tenía planeado para los gran saiyamanes. Además…

* * *

El atardecer se reconocía en el arrebol que se adueñaba del firmamento, al igual que por aquel sol que se hundía en el horizonte para ocultarse bajo el manto acuático.

Ella caminó disgustada por la arena, distanciándose del muchacho, quién la siguió intentando excusarse.

—Videl, lo siento. Yo le pedí a Bulma un traje como el mío, no pensé…

—¡No pensaste qué! El traje en este reloj es realmente ridículo —reclamó —¡No lo usaré! —sentenció.

—Discúlpame, Videl. De haber sabido, le habría dicho a Bulma que te hiciera un traje igual al mío.

—¡Claro que debiste decirle! ¡No esperarás que use un traje de la mujer maravilla! —gruñó fuera de sí.

El muchacho bajó la mirada apenado. La joven advirtió el desaliento de su amigo, por lo que lucho con su ira, para buscar una solución.

—Espero que seas capaz de pedirle un nuevo reloj, porque no usaré este —consensuó intentando calmarse —No creas que he olvidado que lucharemos juntos contra el crimen. No dejaré que lo hagas todo solo tú —añadió con fingida indiferencia.

La expresión de muchacho se volvió nuevamente entusiasta.

—Sí, está bien —sonrió alentado —¡Iremos ahora mismo por un nuevo traje!

La muchacha sonrió plácida. Notaba que a su compañero le agradaba su compañía tanto como a ella la de él. Quizás, podrían tener una ruta común, pues confiaba en que había mucho por compartir y vivir juntos. Ya se lo había dicho su hermana en su último encuentro…

" _B_ _ _usca a Gohan. Estás teniendo una segunda oportunidad. No la desaproveches.__ _ _Sean felices, ambos se lo merecen".__

 _ _Sin pensarlo, se aferró al brazo del muchacho. Quería atesorar su compañía. Quería saber que__ _ _Gohan__ _ _estaría con ella, brindándole su apoyo y su amistad. No se sentía capaz de pedirle que se lo prometiera; pero sí deseaba hacer todo lo posible para conservarlo en su camino. Sintió su corazón agolparse con la intensidad que atesoraba aquella extremidad de su compañero.__

 _ _El muchacho por su parte, la observó con curiosidad.__ _ _Pero, en silencio reconocía el sentir de su compañera y además, lo compartía…__

 _ _Fue así como correspondió el gesto regalándole una sonrisa, con la cual buscaba decirle secretamente que estaría a su lado. Avanzarían juntos, sin apuros. Deteniéndose cuando fuera necesario, y avanzando si era posible. Pero siempre juntos, a la velocidad del reloj.__

Se alejaron caminando por la arena. Continuaron su caminata tan absortos en su silencioso diálogo, que no notaron que ella había dejado caer involuntariamente el reloj hecho por Bulma. Y mucho menos advirtieron que una misteriosa sombra lo recogía adueñándose de él.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** _¡Hola a todos! Me da gusto saber que hayan llegado hasta acá. De verdad que estoy muy agradecida por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Sé que quizás las expectativas de muchos pudieron no cumplirse tras leer "Mi Primer Amor". La verdad es que cuando decidí reescribir este fanfic, quise darle otro tono no tan idealizado como el presente en la primera historia, donde el azúcar y los corazones abundaron por montones xD Por eso quise equilibrar un poco eso, aunque para el disgusto de muchos, eso ocurrió con Videl._

 _Creo que las circunstancias en que estos dos se conocieron, no daban lugar para un enamoramiento rápido como ocurrió con Meiko. Habían prejucios que establecían una muralla entre ambos, por eso quise darle el foco a los pensamientos de ambos y cómo iban cambiando sus respectivas emociones…_

 _Un punto importante, a mi parecer era todo lo acaecido en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y la llegada de Majin Buu, creo que realmente el mundo de Videl se tuvo que haber puesto patas arriba xD Y debido al foco de la serie eso no se pudo ver, y realmente me pareció un punto importante, en el cual me quise detener._

 _Volviendo al tema de Gohan y Videl, sé que muchos esperaban que se concretara algo entre ellos al final de este fanfic, pero creo que falta algo muy importante para que realmente se pueda llegar a algo estable entre ellos: la verdadera confianza. Sin duda, Videl ya no guarda rencores a Gohan, pero el hecho de que haya tenido que morir, hablar con su hermana muerta y resucitar para recién creerle, hace que sea una confianza bastante superflua. Al finalizar la historia, reina la paz y la armonía entre ellos, pero creo que es necesario que ambos se demuestren una confianza auténtica, que no necesite de testigos. Es por eso, que esto continúa. Como me presenté hace años en este fandom, traía la idea de realizar un conjunto de fanfics con un desarrollo cronológico; de tal manera a "El Problema", le seguiría "Ojos Negros", una idea que ya está en gran parte esquematizada y que espero pronto llevar al papel para compartila con ustedes. Se trata de una idea un poco más relajada y con una cuota más de humor, que es algo que ha escaseado en este fanfic. Así que los dejo cordialmente invitados a leerlo : )_

 _Finalmente, agradecer a todos y cada uno de quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer este fanfic, me dio mucho gusto además ver como algunos que ya habían leído "Mi Primer Amor", hace algunos años, quisieron ver esta continuación que tanto tardó en llegar._

 _Mis agradecimientos también a todos quienes me regalaron sus comentarios, quienes añadieron a favoritos y a sus follows tanto a la autora como a la historia._

 _Y por supuesto, dedicar mis agradecimientos especiales_ _a Vanessa García, Son Videl 99, Usuario865 y aira240302 por sus comentarios :3 Y a los administradores de la página Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por difundir las actualizaciones de esta y otras de mis historias de este fandom ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _Sin más, me despido ¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


End file.
